


Stranger Feelings

by LittlePierrot, XShade_Shinra



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Apocalypse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Healing Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Past Abuse, Minor Character Death, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Omega Steve Harrington, Omega Verse, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePierrot/pseuds/LittlePierrot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: In an omega!universe, Hawkins is again under attack! In the meanwhile Steve and Billy understand that between them there's something more than just a friendship.In un universo omega!verse, Hawkins è di nuovo sotto attacco, proprio mentre Steve e Billy capiscono che tra loro c’è qualcosa di più che semplice amicizia.[Harringrove, sidepair Jancy]





	1. Chapter One - L’attacco

Hawkins era stata una cittadina tranquilla per anni. Nessun criminale, nessun omicidio, pochi morti, quasi nessun disperso, ma qualcosa era cambiato a causa di quel laboratorio nel quale era stato aperto il portale per il Sottosopra. Prima c'era stato il demogorgone, poi i democani guidati dal Mind Flayer, e quest'ultimo bramava la sua vendetta contro quei dannati umani e, soprattutto, l’esperimento numero undici, colei che aveva poteri così grandi da poter essere classificata come minaccia.

Erano passati mesi da quando Eleven, ora Jane Hopper, aveva chiuso il portale, e la vita aveva ripreso a scorrere tranquilla ad Hawkins, come la calma prima della tempesta. Le vite degli abitanti di quella piccola cittadina dell’Indiana, ignare di tutto, però, continuavano spensierate e felici, con i loro piccoli problemi quotidiani.

Re Steve era ancora il sovrano della scuola, anche se non si riconosceva più in quel titolo nobiliare. Il suo cuore era ancora spezzato per aver ceduto Nancy a un altro omega, ma pian piano le sue ferite stavano guarendo. Almeno aveva quei piccoli teppisti che gli riempivano le giornate, anche se c’era un teppista più grande che attirava sempre la sua attenzione. Il suo sguardo e quello di Billy Hargrove si erano incrociati fin dall'inizio, e continuavano a non abbandonarsi mai, nemmeno sotto le docce negli spogliatoi scolastici, sebbene cercassero di non farsi notare dagli altri.

Nell'America degli anni ‘80, ormai, le condizioni tra alpha e omega erano ben diverse da quelle degli anni passati: grazie al sangue beta con i quali si erano mischiati nel corso della storia, a livello fisico gli omega erano diventati più forti e gli alpha riuscivano a contenere meglio l'istinto primordiale di scoparsi qualsiasi buco. Era una società evoluta, dove i due sessi agli antipodi riuscivano a vivere e a collaborare senza che uno si imponesse sull'altro, sebbene l'istinto tornasse alla luce durante il periodo del calore. Fortunatamente, anche senza assicurazione sanitaria, gli omega potevano avere gratis dei soppressori base e in commercio ce n’erano di diverso tipo a seconda del bisogno: i più venduti erano quelli per placare i sintomi del calore (alcuni di essi avevano incorporata una sostanza per il controllo delle nascite o essa si poteva comprare a parte), poi c’erano quelli per l'azzeramento dell'odore, ma si usavano ormai poco, se non durante il calore, quando il profumo diventava più forte.

Steve era nato omega, ma questo non gli aveva impedito di diventare il ragazzo più popolare della scuola, anzi, forse era stato proprio quello il suo punto di forza. Lui non era un debole e sottomesso omega, al contrario aveva imparato a sfruttare il suo odore e il suo charme sugli altri alpha per averli sotto controllo.

Prima di fidanzarsi con Nancy non aveva mai avuto un alpha stabile, ma solo uscite di comodo. Nancy, però, lo aveva cambiato. Nessun alpha era mai stato come lei, ma se l'era lasciata sfuggire. Forse aveva influito il suo fare lo stronzo con Jonathan, l'omega che poi gliel'aveva soffiata, per non parlare della morte della sua amica Barb: il senso di colpa l'aveva perseguitava per un anno intero e l'amore di Steve non era servito a lavare le loro mani da quell’assassinio - non erano stati loro, ma Nancy si sentiva troppo colpevole, perché la sua amica era stata catturata dal Demogorgone a causa sua, e Steve voleva solo dimenticare, al contrario di lei; Jonathan era un contatto diretto con il Sottosopra, invece, per via di Will. Quella dimensione doveva restare un segreto, e invece sembrava che sempre più persone ne venissero a sapere dell'esistenza, in un modo o nell'altro.

Steve, suo malgrado, si era ritrovato invischiato in quella faccenda e non era più riuscito a liberarsene. E, come una malattia contagiosa, ci aveva cacciato dentro pure Billy.

Se solo quel coglione non si fosse trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato, e, soprattutto, non avesse stuzzicato l'autorità di Steve fino a passare alle mani, allora a quest'ora non ne avrebbe saputo nulla.

Invece, quella sera, dopo essere stato picchiato dal padre e costretto a dare buca a una formosa omega, si era ritrovato con la faccia sanguinante, una siringa piantata nel collo, lasciato in una casa sconosciuta che sapeva di omega e con un democane morto nel frigorifero.

Forse Billy avrebbe dovuto guardare l'oroscopo quel giorno: ci sarebbe stato scritto “giornata di merda, si prega di non fare gli stronzi con le sorelle minori”.

Dopo quell'episodio aveva preteso una spiegazione da Steve, aspettandolo dopo scuola, poggiato contro la sua macchina. Il re aveva dovuto svuotare il sacco, altrimenti Billy aveva messo in chiaro che non lo avrebbe più fatto vivere in pace, oltre a rendergli quel viso da ragazzo carino irrecuperabile a suon di cazzotti. Erano entrambi ancora gonfi, pesti e sanguinolenti dalla sera prima, in una parola orribili. Nonostante ciò, però, anche legati.

Entrambi doloranti, avevano deciso di andare dietro la scuola a parlare e condividere una sigaretta; Steve aveva smesso, ma tutto il casino della sera prima gli aveva fatto venire voglia di fare un tiro.

«Cazzo, ci voleva», disse dopo la prima boccata di fumo. Quella notte, Steve non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, un po' per il dolore, un po' per i democani che lo avevano tormentato nei suoi incubi.

«Stai una merda, Harrington».

«Ha parlato un fottuto quadro di Picasso», rispose Steve con sdegno.

Billy ghignò sornione, rubando la sigaretta dalle labbra di Steve per fumarla a sua volta. «Voglio sapere la verità», sbuffò l’alpha, insieme al fumo della sigaretta.

«È un segreto di Stato, Billy. Prometti di non dirlo a nessuno, prima. Puoi parlarne con Max, lei sa», disse Steve.

«Dimmi chi è che sa, allora».

Steve gli fece l'elenco di tutte le persone coinvolte nella vicenda e Billy rise di gusto nel sentire che c'erano di mezzo quasi esclusivamente sfigati, pazzoidi e soprattutto bambini. «Tsk... com'è che non siamo ancora morti?», chiese cinico Billy.

«Perché abbiamo l'alpha più forte del mondo che ci protegge», sorrise Steve, parlandogli del laboratorio, senza però dirgli troppo su Eleven.

«Sti cazzi», fu il commento di cuore di Billy.

«La conoscerai», sorrise ancora Steve, rubandogli di nuovo la sigaretta per un altro tiro, attirando l'attenzione di Billy verso le sue labbra ferite. Era stato un avversario degno la sera prima.

«Ma non avevi smesso?», gli chiese Billy.

Steve fece spallucce. «È stata una giornata di merda ieri. Ne ho bisogno».

«Mica ti sgridavo, puoi fare il cazzo che vuoi», disse Billy, ascoltando poi il resto del racconto di Steve. Se non avesse trovato quel democane nel frigo, non avrebbe creduto a una sola parola, prendendole per le farneticazioni di un visionario cocainomane.

«Io e Nancy abbiamo rotto definitivamente», aggiunse Steve, dopo attimi di silenzio.

Billy lo fissò stranito. «Ora capisco... comunque lei è il minore dei tuoi mali: sei un ragazzo carino, troverai di certo un altro alpha. Non ti aveva neppure marchiato», disse il californiano, indicandosi il collo.

«Sembra che non me ne vada bene una in questo periodo», soffiò Steve, passandosi una mano sul collo, inconsciamente, proprio dove aveva la ghiandola.

«Beh, ma ora avete vinto, no? Almeno una rottura di coglioni è sistemata», gli fece notare Billy.

«Lo spero... ma quelle creature ci sono lo stesso dall'altra parte. Prima o poi troveranno un modo per passare da questa parte di nuovo».

Billy guardò verso l'alto e si toccò i gioielli di famiglia, in un gesto di scongiuro. Steve ridacchiò, rubandogli l'ultimo tiro di sigaretta e soffiandogli poi il fumo in faccia. «Ci vediamo in giro, Hargrove», disse, alzandosi in piedi e battendosi il retro dei pantaloni per togliere la polvere.

«Domani alla partita, Harrington», rispose l’altro, seguendolo con lo sguardo mentre andava via. Cazzo, se aveva un bel culo.

 

  
Da quel giorno, i due decisero per una tregua, tranne che sul campo da basket.

Ogni tanto chiacchieravano, si davano passaggi e passavano del tempo assieme alle feste. Bere in compagnia l'uno dell'altro era diventato un appuntamento che nessuno dei due voleva perdere.

Accadde in un freddo e nevoso giorno di febbraio, proprio mentre Billy e Steve erano insieme nella Camaro del californiano.

Nel pomeriggio si erano visti per una birra al fastfood e c’erano rimasti fino a cenare, poi Steve aveva chiesto di essere accompagnato a casa poco dopo il tramonto, perché doveva studiare.

«Com'è che vai discretamente a scuola e passi tutti i pomeriggi con me?», gli chiese Billy, quando furono in macchina.

«Non sono tutti...», mormorò Steve. Saranno stati cinque a settimana...

«Quindi vuoi dire che passi i restanti a studiare e non con quei ragazzini a cui fai da madre putativa?», lo prese in giro.

«Oh-oh. In che romanzo hai letto il termine "putativo"? Vuoi sfoggiare il tuo nuovo e forbito dizionario, Hargrove?», sbuffò Steve, divertito, ben sapendo che Billy amava leggere. «Se vuoi delle ripetizioni basta dirlo», aggiunse l'omega.

Billy ci pensò un attimo. Sarebbe stato un gran bel colpo. Non era mai riuscito a stare propriamente solo con Steve, se non in macchina, ma non stavano mai in luoghi isolati. Casa sua sembrava un buon posto. Gli sarebbe piaciuto scoparsi Steve, ma il ragazzo sembrava sempre scostante a un qualsiasi contatto, sebbene rispondesse alle sue frecciatine.

Un giorno gli aveva detto che prima andava spesso con gli alpha, ma poi era cambiato; Billy avrebbe voluto conoscerlo da prima, gli piaceva il suo odore, il suo aspetto e i suoi occhi gentili. Avrebbe voluto testare con mano  la mercanzia a propria volta.

«D'accordo», assentì il ragazzo, continuando a guidare veloce lungo la strada deserta di quel posto un po' in periferia, vicino alla cava.

«Vuoi venire a casa mia, per le ripetizioni?», gli aveva chiesto allora Steve.

«Se hai la birra sì», rispose Billy, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio. Non lo avrebbe comunque mai fatto venire a casa propria, con il padre in circolazione, meglio evitare di portare un omega così carino sotto i suoi occhi.

Steve sorrise. «Certo che ho della birra».

Alla fine anche a lui aveva iniziato a piacere Billy, ma era un idiota con la testa calda e Steve non voleva essere solo l'avventura di una notte, né per lui né per nessun altro. Voleva rimanere lo Steve che era diventato.

Billy sorrise, guidando verso casa dell’omega.

Erano quasi arrivati quando, di colpo, i due videro un'ombra nera tagliare loro la strada nella penombra, e il guidatore dovette inchiodare, sbandando nella carreggiata.

«Che cazzo era quello?!», esclamò Billy.

Steve per poco non sbatté la testa sul cruscotto. «Sarà stato un cane! Guidi come un pazzo, Hargrove!», gli urlò inviperito.

«Quello non era un fottuto cane», rimostrò il biondo, scendendo dalla macchina per guardare verso gli alberi, dove quella cosa era fuggita.

Steve avvertì un brivido gelido lungo la schiena, e non a causa dell'aria fredda proveniente da fuori. «Billy, torna in macchina!», lo chiamò preoccupato.

«Che?», fece voltandosi indietro.

«Torna. Dentro. La. Camaro. ORA!», ringhiò Steve. Lo avrebbe trascinato con la forza, se necessario. Hawkins non era un ameno paesino di campagna, non più, e se quello non era un cane, poteva essere un'altra cosa, molto più letale.

Billy non si fece pregare oltre e appena furono di nuovo in macchina partì spedito. «Spiegami che cazzo succede».

«Non... non lo so... Tu sei sicuro non fosse un cane? Io non l'ho visto bene», ammise il ragazzo, guardando ansioso dagli specchietti.

«Non sono nemmeno certo che fosse un animale», disse Billy su di giri.

«Porca puttana», sospirò Steve. «Andiamo da Hopper».

«Lo sceriffo?», chiese, mentre Steve gli dava già indicazioni per raggiungere la sua casa.

«Sì, credimi è comunque il posto più sicuro che conosco», spiegò Steve. Ad un certo punto fu certo di aver visto una seconda ombra a bordo strada, ma non disse nulla, dandosi del cacasotto. «Merdamerdamerda....», mormorava a bassa voce. Se era quello che credeva, erano in un mare di guai.

Billy stava iniziando a preoccuparsi a propria volta nel vedere Steve così. «Non dirmi che c'è di mezzo quel posto... il _sugiù_...», mormorò.

«Sottosopra», lo corresse, prima di sporgersi verso di lui. «Gira a sinistra!».

Billy fece come gli era stato detto e i due iniziarono a vedere in lontananza la casa di Hopper, sembrava ci fossero ancora le luci accese.

«Forse sono ancora svegli», soffiò Steve, speranzoso.

«Non è mica mezzanotte...», sbuffò l’altro, entrando nel vialetto principale, mentre Steve si affrettava ad aprire la portiera, nonostante la macchina fosse ancora in movimento.

«Ehi! Coglione! Vuoi aspettare un attimo?!», urlò Billy, afferrandolo per la collottola, per poi inchiodare davanti alla porta d'ingresso.

L’omega, a quel punto, si liberò dalla sua presa e uscì dall’abitacolo, arrivando con lunghe falcate alla porta.

«Hopper! Hopper apri, sono Steve!», urlò nel silenzio della sera, bussando forte contro la superficie di legno, sentendo la voce baritonale dell'uomo brontolare da dietro di essa.

Dopo diversi giri di chiavistello, la porta si aprì, mostrando Hopper in boxer che sfidava il freddo invernale.

«Facci entrare», disse subito Steve, guardandosi alle spalle, nervoso, vedendo Billy che chiudeva la Camaro. «Che vuoi, Harrington?», chiese Hopper con la gentilezza che lo contraddistingueva, sporgendosi poi per vedere perché parlasse al plurale. «Perché siete qui?».

«Democani nel bosco», arrivò subito al punto, per farsi ascoltare.

Hopper soffocò a stento una bestemmia. «Entrate», disse ai due. Non era molto felice che ci fosse un personaggio come Billy Hargrove a casa sua, ma da un paio di mesi non aveva più ricevuto lamentele su di lui. Sembrava che la vicinanza di Steve lo avesse messo sulla buona strada.

Appena i due furono dentro, Hopper chiuse a chiave la porta e chiamò a gran voce la figlia adottiva: «Jane! Ho pessime notizie».

La ragazza era davanti alla tv a guardare un cartone animato. Con espressione preoccupata, osservò i due ospiti e si rivolse a Steve, che ben conosceva. «Mike?», domandò, sperano che le "brutte notizie" non riguardassero il fidanzato.

«Lui sta bene», disse Steve. Almeno lo sperava.

Eleven sorrise, lieta della notizia; da dopo il ballo d'inverno frequentava la stessa classe di Mike, assieme agli altri loro amici.

«Sei sicuro di ciò che hai visto?», li interruppe Hopper.

Steve lo guardò non troppo convinto. «Non esattamente. Ne abbiamo visto uno che Billy stava per investire con la macchina... lui lo ha visto meglio», spiegò, voltandosi verso l’altro ragazzo. «Poi io ho avuto la sensazione che fossimo seguiti», aggiunse.

Billy stava un po' a disagio in quella casa, aveva un fortissimo odore di alpha. «Ho visto qualcosa, ma non so che cazzo fosse. Correva a quattro zampe».

«Cazzo... aspettate qui», disse Hopper, andando in camera a vestirsi.

Eleven guardò i due ragazzi, fissando Steve per secondi che parvero ore. Aveva lasciato allungare i capelli ed era molto più carina e femminile rispetto a quando era venuta a salvarli mesi fa, ma quegli occhi seri, che sembrava guardassero fino all'anima, non erano mai cambiati. Quelli erano occhi che avevano visto l'inferno ed erano tornati indietro.

«Portatemi dove li avete incrociati», chiese lei, sempre coraggiosa.

«Se Hopper è d'accordo», disse Steve annuendo, mentre il suo istinto omega gli diceva di proteggere la ragazza più giovane, anche se sarebbe stato più probabile il contrario.

«Lo sarà», disse lei, andando a prendere il giubbotto.

Billy osservò lo scambio di battute con un sopracciglio alzato. «Non sai farti rispettare», gli disse chiaro e tondo.

«Lei non è un cucciolo, non farti fregare dall'aspetto minuto. E, soprattutto, solo Hopper è cosí testone e amante della morte da discuterci», rispose Steve, che una volta aveva assistito a un loro litigio e aveva veramente pensato che ci scappasse il morto - e tra i due si parlava di Hopper. Billy non l'aveva mai vista in azione ed era un po' scettico al riguardo. La prigionia al laboratorio le aveva dato un corpo meno in forma della media delle alpha della sua età, al contrario di Max, ma aveva altri punti di forza, ben più potenti di dieci alpha messi insieme, oltre alla sua _voce_.

Una volta pronto Hopper, il quartetto uscì dalla casa in fretta, diretto alla macchina dello sceriffo, il quale non aveva battuto ciglio per la presenza di Eleven.

«Tu davanti con me, devi mostrarmi la strada», disse a Steve, indicandolo con un dito.

«Te la indico io», si intromise Billy.

«Pivello, qui comando io. Stai seduto dietro con Jane», disse lapidario Hopper, con le palle girate per essere stato disturbato mentre stava per andare a letto e soprattutto dall'evenienza che quelle fottute creature potessero essere ritornate.

Billy ringhiò, ma non insistette. «Andiamo, stramba», disse a Eleven, entrando in macchina.  Incredibile. Suo padre glielo aveva sempre detto che, se avesse continuato a fare il teppista, sarebbe finito nel retro della macchina di un piedipiatti. Gli venne quasi da ridere.

Lo sceriffo partì, seguendo le indicazioni di Steve alla lettera, e arrivarono subito nella zona, riconoscendola distintamente da delle tracce sulla neve a bordo strada.

Erano orme di zampe e artigli che Hopper aveva cominciato a riconoscere troppo bene.

Scesero tutti della macchina, e Billy non poté fare a meno di notare come Steve stesse attaccato a Eleven. Sapeva che era irrazionale, ma la cosa gli procurava una spiacevole sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Perché se aveva paura non cercava protezione in lui?, si chiese. Quella bambina non sarebbe stata in grado di sollevare un ramoscello...

Senza potersi fermare, afferrò Steve per un polso, tirandolo appena indietro.

L’omega del gruppo allargò gli occhi. «Hai visto qualcosa?», domandò, ma Billy negò.

«Rimani dietro di me», gli disse perentorio, con un tono di voce, però, basso.

«Non mancarmi di rispetto, Hargrove!», sbottò Steve. «Io li ho già affrontati quei cosi, so come cacciano e noi siamo le loro prede!». Poteva permettere a Billy di chiamarlo con i più svariati e volgari appellativi, ma dargli del debole, quello mai!

Billy strinse appena la presa sul suo polso. «Non discutere con me». Sapeva che quell'atteggiamento avrebbe fatto incazzare Steve, ma non poteva fare altrimenti. Il suo istinto gli diceva di essere protettivo nei suoi confronti.

Prima che Steve potesse rispondergli a tono, Hopper si girò, fulminandoli: «Volete chiudere quelle fogne e smettere di fare la coppia di sposini?!», ringhiò a un passo dall'usare la propria voce alpha per farsi ubbidire seduta stante, facendo zittire entrambi gli adolescenti e allontanare di un passo l'uno dall'altro.

Eleven osservò le tracce, dando la brutta conferma al padre adottivo. «Sono di nuovo loro», mormorò assorta.

«Merda... muoviamoci, dobbiamo andare ad avvertire Joyce», disse Hopper.

«Aspetta», mormorò la ragazza, alzando lo sguardo per seguire la direzione delle orme. «Voglio vedere dove sono». Andò in macchina e impostò la radio su una frequenza con un rumore indistinto, per aiutarsi a trovare la concentrazione.

Billy si strinse nelle braccia, facendo per entrare a propria volta, ma Hopper lo fermò per una spalla. «Frena. Deve stare sola e concentrata».

«Sta a  vedere», soffiò Steve, mentre El chiudeva gli occhi.

«Ma io ho freddo, cazzo», si lamentò Billy, che come al solito vestiva troppo leggero.

«Cosa sei, un bambino?», lo prese in giro Steve, facendoglisi però più vicino. Forse così lo avrebbe riparato dal vento.

Billy sorrise appena, continuando a fissare la mocciosa, che sembrava addormentata.

«Ehi, che cazzo!», esclamò il californiano d'un tratto. «Sta sanguinando!», disse preoccupato, vedendo un rivolo di sangue sgorgare da una narice di Eleven.

Non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro che la ragazza riaprì gli occhi e si pulì il sangue con la manica in assoluta calma.

«Dobbiamo andare a prendere gli altri», disse, guardandoli con decisione. «Sono in branco e stanno segnando il terreno. Non abbiamo molto tempo».

Hopper non si fece pregare oltre e questa volta spinse Billy e Steve nei sedili posteriori, dato che El era già seduta sul posto del passeggero.

Steve si ritrovò tra le braccia di Billy e provò uno strano brivido.

Aveva sempre cercato di mantenere un minimo di distanza fisica proprio per evitare di aspirare così da vicino l'afrodisiaco odore della sua pelle, e anche Billy sembrò rendersi conto che avevano appena superato un confine invisibile, poiché strinse le mani sulle spalle di Steve.

Rimasero a fissarsi finché Hopper non partì, facendo slittare le ruote sull'asfalto e spingendo tutti verso i sedili.

Ma a Hawkins guidavano tutti come se fossero fatti come pigne?!

I due ragazzi si ritrovarono ancora più aggrovigliati tra di loro, cercando in qualche modo di mettersi a sedere composti.

Steve, fortemente a disagio, si sporse in avanti per parlare con il guidatore. «Hopper, pensi sia saggio portare Billy con noi?», domandò preoccupato.

«Ormai è invischiato anche lui... siamo tutti in pericolo», disse l'uomo.

«Meglio restare uniti», si intromise Eleven, ancora più seria del suo solito.

Dopo una curva brusca di Hopper, i due ragazzi sul sedile posteriore si ritrovarono sbalzati e cambiati di posizione. Questa volta era Steve a essere premuto sotto il corpo di Billy,

«Non lamentarti più della mia guida!», esclamò Billy, senza muoversi, sentendo una risata di Steve solleticargli l'orecchio, vedendo poi l'omega battere la testa contro lo sportello per via della strada dissestata. Fu istintivo per Billy mettergli una mano tra i capelli per riparargli il capo.

L'avrebbe voluto baciare, come tutte le volte che si ritrovava a fissare le sue labbra più del dovuto, ma era certo che lui non avrebbe apprezzato, e poi parevano esserci casini non da poco in vista.

Steve chiuse gli occhi fino alla fine del viaggio, troppo imbarazzato per poter dire qualsiasi cosa. Il corpo caldo e dal profumo invitante di Billy gli toglieva ogni capacità di raziocinio, per non parlare delle strusciatine e frizioni involontarie tra i loro corpi che lo stavano mandando in tilt.

Se solo Billy fosse stato un po' meno testa di cazzo e meno schizzato, forse avrebbe potuto fare un pensierino su di lui. Alla fine, con lui si trovava bene. Da quando aveva davvero messo una pietra sopra Nancy, aveva iniziato a far scivolare gli occhi scuri oltre la cintola di Billy quando erano in doccia... e cazzo se era messo bene. Se si fosse trasferito prima, avrebbe senz'altro apprezzato qualche sera in sua _intima_ compagnia.

Billy osservò divertito il rossore sulle guance di Steve, evitando di approfittarne solo perché erano in macchina con uno sbirro e una bambina. Questo però non gli impedì di spingere il bacino verso quello di Steve per poterlo sentire più forte.

Eleven li guardò sottecchi e diede una gomitata a Hopper, indicandoli con il pollice.

«Ragazzi, niente bambini nella mia macchina», disse l'uomo, facendo morire di vergogna Steve.

«Se guidassi un po' meno di merda, non ci faresti venire su la cena se stiamo seduti!», ribatté prontamente Billy, rimanendo ancora sul corpo di Steve.

«Hopper, smettila con le battutine. Io e Billy siamo solo amici. Senza benefici», aggiunse Steve, spingendo appena Billy perché recepisse il messaggio di alzarsi.

Il giovane alpha sbuffò, sentendo freddo appena riuscì ad allontanarsi dal corpo di Steve.

«Non mi interessa la tua vita privata, Steve. Ti vedo solo come un baby-sitter», gli rispose Hopper con uno sbuffo.

«Uno di quelli molto bravi», aggiunse Eleven con un sorriso.

«Ben detto, ragazza!», la elogiò Steve con un ghigno. Era ancora imbarazzato, ma cercò di dissimulare parlando con Eleven, l'unica apha innocente là dentro.

Billy si accese una sigaretta per calmarsi un po', mentre arrivavano a casa Byers.

Steve sospirò sollevato quando riuscì a mettere un piede fuori dalla macchina. Non sopportava più l'odore di alpha lì dentro. L'aria fresca della sera ripulì il suo olfatto, facendogli però sentire un altro profumo a lui molto familiare. «Merda», sbuffò.

Anche gli altri, appena scesero dalla Chevrolet K5 Blazer del poliziotto, capirono subito cosa stesse succedendo in quella casa, grazie alla finestra semiaperta della stanza di Jonathan.

Steve si allontanò appena, con una mano sulla bocca. Un cazzotto allo stomaco gli avrebbe fatto meno male. Cercò di trattenere le lacrime, ripetendosi più volte nella testa che Nancy era acqua passata e che, ormai, l'aveva dimenticata.

Billy lo guardò allontanarsi e volle fermarlo, ma decise di lasciarlo un attimo da solo, capendo a chi appartenevano i due odori forti e speziati che si sentivano. Hopper, però, gli si avvicinò, capendo il malessere di Steve. «Va’ a consolare il tuo amico, o si butterà volutamente tra le fauci di uno di quei mostri. Non abbiamo tempo per questa merda», sbuffò, andando poi alla porta della casa, chiamando a gran voce Joyce.

Billy fece una tirata di sigaretta e andò da Steve. «Harrington?», lo chiamò.

«Sto bene, Billy... ora mi passa», disse l'omega, tirando su con il naso. Si ritrovò cinto da un braccio dell’alpha, il quale lo tirò contro il suo petto, in modo che potesse respirare il suo odore. Quel contatto lo confortò e lo fece andare in pezzi nello stesso istante. Si portò entrambe le mani agli occhi, sentendoli bollenti, ma non volendo piangere.

«Tu rimani fuori con me, va bene?», chiese l'alpha, carezzandogli i capelli.

«Ho detto che sto bene», rispose l’altro, riempiendosi il naso dell'odore di Billy e sentendosi meglio a ogni respiro.

«Non dirmi cazzate, Harrington. Odio le bugie, e le vostre cazzo di lacrime che puzzano di veleno», disse, senza allontanarsi, stringendo Steve più contro il proprio petto. Steve rimase in silenzio, permettendo a Billy di cullargli il cuore con quella voce bassa che aveva quando gli diceva qualcosa di serio. Adorava quel timbro intimo e calmo. «Devi dimenticarla, Steve. Fallo per te, meriti di meglio».

«Hai ragione», disse l'omega, cercando di pensare lucidamente.  L'odore di sesso mischiato tra Nancy e un altro omega lo aveva davvero destabilizzato, ma il proprio cuore non batteva più per lei. Passò ancora qualche secondo tra quelle braccia, prima di schiarirsi la gola con un colpo di tosse. «Sto meglio ora», disse, ed era vero.

«Resta comunque qui», mormorò Billy, annusando piano l'odore dei suoi capelli, mentre gli passava il pollice sulla guancia, asciugandogli la pista salata dell'unica lacrima che aveva versato.

Steve sospirò sollevato da quel gesto. Era contento di avere Billy come amico. Sorrise, rimanendo accoccolato sul suo largo petto, finché un fruscìo nella boscaglia non li fece sussultare.

Si voltarono entrambi verso la fonte del rumore, e la luce della luna quasi piena mostrò loro un grosso cane marrone-rossiccio, senza volto.

«Cazzo!», esclamò Steve, tirando Billy verso la casa. Erano disarmati!

«Ehi, cos'è quella mer-», iniziò a dire Billy, proprio mentre il democane apriva le fauci e spiccava un salto verso di loro, con un grido che fece ghiacciare loro il sangue nelle vene.

A sentire quel suono, anche gli altri all'interno della casa capirono che la merda di cui Hopper stava parlando - mentre Nancy e Jonathan si rivestivano, e Joyce e Will si abbracciavano - era appena arrivata.

Eleven fu subito fuori per difendere Steve e, per la prima volta, Billy vide i poteri telecinetici di  quella stramba ragazzina, che non avrebbe più preso in giro da quel giorno in poi, per la propria incolumità.

Lo strano mostro venne sbattuto a terra da una forza immaginaria e ruzzolò lontano tra la neve per diversi metri, spezzandosi il collo.

A un’analisi più lucida, Billy si accorse che quella creatura era come quella che aveva trovato nel frigo di quella casa solo qualche mese prima.

Riguardò Eleven, vedendo dell'altro sangue colarle dalla narice.

«State bene?», chiese loro Hopper, affacciandosi da casa Byers con la pistola d'ordinanza in mano.

«Stiamo bene», confermò l’omega, anche se Billy non ne era tanto sicuro.

«Steve?», lo chiamò Nancy, uscendo a sua volta. Ne aveva riconosciuto la voce, Jim non le aveva detto fosse lì.

Steve si alzò in piedi dalla posizione accucciata in cui si trovava, rimanendo vicino a Billy.

«Ciao, Nance», la salutò, stranamente tranquillo.

«Sarà meglio tornare dentro e pensare a un piano d'azione», disse Hopper.

«Ne arriveranno altri», mormorò Eleven, come una maledizione.

«Dobbiamo armarci ed essere pronti a combattere», disse urgentemente Steve.

Tutti annuirono ed entrarono in casa.

Se era una nuova guerra, non potevano essere disorganizzati o avrebbero perso in partenza.

 

[Continua...]

Gala & XShade-Shinra


	2. Chapter Two - La Riunione

Appena Hopper, da ultimo della fila, chiuse il portone di casa Byers, Steve venne salutato da Will, che gli si gettó addosso. L'omega più grande lo abbracciò, stringendolo forte. «Ehi, Will», lo salutò poi, cercando di rassicurare il bambino in qualche modo. Lui più di tutti aveva incubi su quei mostri.

«Sono tornati per me ed Eleven, vero?», chiese timidamente il bambino.

«Non vi lasceremo fare del male», disse Steve sicuro.

Will annuí, stringendosi di più all'amico, mentre Steve gli carezzava i capelli.

«Steve... benvenuto», mormorò Jonathan, avvicinandoglisi. Si vedevano spesso, a causa di Will, ma si parlavano veramente poco, il tempo di un educato saluto.

«Ciao, Jonathan», disse Steve, mettendo a terra il ragazzino.

«Ciao a tutti, eh, stronzi», sbuffò Billy, sollevando una mano. non uno che lo avesse cagato là dentro!

«Hargrove», disse Nancy, con le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo di sfida verso Billy. Non gli era mai piaciuto, e si era accorta benissimo che negli ultimi tempi stava avvoltoiando un po' troppo attorno a Steve - sebbene non fosse più il proprio omega, era ancora molto protettiva nei suoi confronti.

Joyce, intanto, era andata a prendere il necessario per poter fare dei veloci bagagli, e il figlio maggiore l'aveva seguita di lì a poco.

Eleven si avvicinò a Will. «Lui... lo senti?», gli chiese.

«Non ancora», rispose il giovane omega, portandosi una mano al collo.

«Spero che non siate più connessi», mormorò Hopper, sospirando. «Vatti a vestire».

Will sparì in camera, lasciando da soli gli ospiti, anche se poteva ancora sentirli. Non che fosse un problema: la maggior parte era di casa.

Hopper si mise a fumare, seguito a ruota da Billy. «Quanti ne hai visti?», chiese l’alpha più adulto alla più giovane.

«Troppi, e sanno che siamo qui», rispose lei. Durante il primo tragitto lo sceriffo era talmente in ansia per Joyce e il piccolo Will che non glielo aveva chiesto.

«Dove possiamo andare per essere al sicuro?», chiese Steve.

«Andremo a casa mia», rispose l'uomo. «Faremo tappa a prendere i ragazzi e degli indumenti anche per voi... meglio non restare da soli», spiegò Hopper, rivolgendosi a Steve e Billy, mentre Will prendeva il walkie-talkie per avvertire gli amici del pericolo.

«Io che cazzo faccio?», domandò Billy.

«Che vorresti dire? Anche Max sarà in pericolo», disse Steve.

«E allora vado a prendere la mia Camaro e Max», rispose tranquillamente Billy. «Credevi che la lasciassi di nuovo in balia di quelle bestie?», domandò, assottigliando lo sguardo.

«Certo che no», disse Steve.

«Bene», annuì Billy, tirando il fumo della sigaretta. «Tu», fece, rivolto a Nancy.

«Che vuoi?», chiese la ragazza, fissandolo con sufficienza.

«Sei venuta qui in macchina o il tuo zerbino è venuto a prenderti?», le chiese senza garbo.

«È venuto a prendermi Jonathan, coglione», disse Nancy a brutto muso.

«Quindi è venuto a prenderti lo zerbino», si rispose Billy. « Datemi un passaggio».

«Billy, non facciamo questioni inutili», disse Steve, mettendo una mano sul petto dell'alpha.

«Sto solo chiedendo un passaggio», si difese Billy.

Steve sbuffò e seguì l’esempio di Jonathan di defilarsi, andando a guardare se avevano bisogno di aiuto nell'altra stanza. Non capì che Billy lo stava facendo per lui. Da quanto il californiano aveva intuito, Will era il più esposto e aveva sicuramente bisogno della protezione di Eleven, inoltre non sarebbe stata una mossa saggia allontanare il ragazzo dalla madre, dunque nella macchina di Hopper sarebbero già stati cinque, perché sì, se Billy doveva scegliere, ora che l’aveva vista in azione, voleva che Steve stesse con quella stramba.

  
L’omega andò ad aiutare Jonathan a prendere le armi fatte in casa per poter non essere disarmato. Gli era mancata la mazza da baseball piena di chiodi che aveva deciso di rendere al legittimo proprietario, dato che le cose peggiori capitavano sempre lì dentro.

I due parlarono appena, molto a disagio.

«Ehi, Steve...», mormorò Jonathan, guardando verso il basso.

«Sì?», chiese questi, prendendo i guanti gialli in lattice.

«Mi dispiace per come siano andate le cose con Nancy... ma ti volevo ringraziare per tutto quello che fai per Will. Lui si è molto affezionato a te».

«Potrei ringraziarti allo stesso modo, per Nancy», rispose l'altro. «Lei non sarebbe mai stata felice con me; sono tranquillo, sapendo che avrai cura di lei», disse. Non mentiva in tal proposito, ed era fiero di essere riuscito a dirlo con così tanta tranquillità.

Jonathan gli fece un mezzo sorriso. «E Hargrove?», gli chiese.

Steve strabuzzò gli occhi. «Sa dell'Upside Down, ve lo avevo fatto sapere...».

«Intendevo... cosa c'è tra voi?», chiese Jonathan.

Steve arrossì appena. «Diamo questa impressione? Avanti, non siamo negli anni cinquanta! Non perché esco con un alpha vuol dire che ci sia qualcosa!», esclamò.

«Davvero? È un bel ragazzo, però», sorrise Jonathan.

«Sì, lo so... però lui non credo sia interessato a una relazione stabile», ammise Steve. «Dai discorsi che fa sembra il tipo da due colpi e via».

L'altro ragazzo gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, superandolo e uscendo dalla stanza.

«Sì, grazie, Jonathan. Ho capito che speri mi metta con qualcuno per non rappresentare più una minaccia per te», sbuffò Steve quando l'altro fu via, trovando la propria bandana nello scatolone. E come se non bastasse, quei discorsi gli facevano venire voglia di accoccolarsi nuovamente a Billy. Si diede dello stupido, prendendo una tanica di benzina lì vicino e portandosela dietro.

Forse avrebbe dovuto prendere un'arma anche per Billy… Vide vicino al camino un lungo attizzatoio e lo prese per l'alpha, il quale lo prese scocciato.

«Quanto pensi che saranno in salvo i nostri culi con queste cose? Voglio un bazooka», sbuffò Billy.

«Mi ero dimenticato di averne uno nel portabagagli della mia auto», fece sarcastico Steve. «Andiamo».

Billy guardò verso il cielo e si allontanò da lui, andando insieme a Nancy e Jonathan.

La ragazza sembrava lo volesse ammazzare, dallo sguardo con il quale lo fulminava; ancora non credeva di essersi fatta convincere.

Billy voleva che Steve andasse con Hopper, ma l'omega invece lo seguì.

«Che cazzo ci fai qui?», chiese duro Billy.

«Vengo con te», disse risoluto Steve, con la mazza chiodata in spalla.

«Scordatelo», fu la risposta di Billy, che gli chiuse poi la portiera in faccia.

Steve la riaprì, prendendo  Billy per il bavero. «Provaci di nuovo e ti spacco la faccia!»

«Prima ti tengo vicino e ti incazzi, poi ti mando via e ti incazzi di nuovo. Dimmi tu cosa cazzo vuoi, re Steve!», lo affrontò Billy.

«Salire su questa cazzo di macchina», rispose l’altro, spingendolo per entrare a propria volta.

Billy ringhiò piano. Erano belli i tempi dell'ottocento, quando gli omega erano sottomessi agli alpha, maledizione!

«Ora mi spieghi la tua presenza qui», esigette Billy.

«Così quando arriviamo alla tua macchina andiamo a prendere tua sorella insieme», disse Steve.

«Posso farlo da solo, non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto: è mia sorellastra», sbottò il californiano. I panni sporchi si lavavano in casa.

Nancy si girò verso di loro, esausta, mentre Jonathan metteva in moto.

«Ehi, Billy!», lo richiamò. «Ti ho fatto salire qui solo per non farti andare nella stessa macchina con Will, ma se continui a trattare Steve in questo modo od offendi ancora Jonathan, ti buttiamo fuori in mezzo alla strada. Chiaro?», completò con un sorriso finto come l'ottone.

Steve mise una mano sulla bocca di Billy. «Ora si comporterà bene», assicurò, e, come se avesse schiacciato il pulsante "OFF", l’alpha maschio smise davvero di parlare, e incrociò le braccia al petto, imbronciandosi.

«Noi quattro andiamo da Dustin e gli altri andranno da Mike, poi vi riportiamo a prendere la macchina, mentre Hopper prende Lucas», illustrò Jonathan, che poco prima si era accordato con lo sceriffo.

«Sono di strada», spiegò Steve a Billy.

Billy annuí, imbronciato. «Leviamo il culo da qui».

  
Jonathan guidò veloce fino a casa Henderson. Non ci volle molto per convincere la madre a lasciarlo andare a un pigiama party con Steve, dopotutto i genitori dei ragazzi stravedevano per lui.

Steve salutò la mamma di Dustin per poi tirarlo verso la macchina. Una volta dentro, i due si sedettero dietro, e il più giovane fece una smorfia nel vedere anche Billy lì presente. «Oh, no... porca puttana. Che ci fa _lui_ qui?!», chiese, indicandolo con entrambe le braccia con fare teatrale.

«Dusty, non cominciare», disse in tono d'avvertimento Steve, mentre Billy si rianimava.

«Vengo a giocare con voi, piccola merda, qualche problema?».

«Giocare? Guarda che ho sentito Will sul canale B, stronzo. Non stiamo andando a giocare», disse Dustin scorbutico. Indicando poi la mazza di Steve. «Lucille é stata risvegliata: guai in vista».

«Ma ammazzare quei mostri è un gioco per me», disse Billy.

Il ragazzino lo guardò male e si rivolse a Steve. «E tu sabato hai saltato un pomeriggio con noi per stare con questo qui?», chiese.

«Dustin, chiudi la bocca o ti metto nel bagagliaio!», sbottò Steve. Billy non doveva sapere certe cose, e nemmeno Jonathan e Nancy! Soprattutto Jonathan.

«Che fate il sabato pomeriggio insieme?», chiese divertita Nancy. Sapeva bene cosa facesse l'ex con i bambini, visto che spesso era a casa loro per giocare con Mike, ma con Billy?

Il californiano ghignò. «Usciamo insieme, ci facciamo qualche birra, gli faccio una cazzo di cultura musicale decente, chiacchieriamo...», elencò, evitando di dire che lo facevano quasi tutti i giorni, e avrebbe preferito farci anche altro con Steve, o più esattamente farsi Steve.

«Scopate?», chiese diretto Dustin.

Steve si soffocò con la propria saliva, prima di dare uno scappellotto al ragazzo. «Dustin!», lo sgridò.

Il bambino si lamentò, ma non ebbe tempo di insultare l'amico, che Billy rispose: «Diamo questa impressione? È già la seconda persona oggi che ce lo fa notare, dovremmo proprio farlo, Steve!», ridacchiò divertito, e non sapeva che pure Jonathan lo aveva chiesto velatamente a Steve.

«Billy, ti prego, non ti ci mettere anche tu», sbuffò Steve.

«Ehi, rilassati, cazzo. Sto scherzando», rise Billy, scarmigliandogli i capelli.

«Di’ che ti piacerebbe», scherzò Steve.

Billy lo guardò con fare intrigante. Certo che gli sarebbe piaciuto, la sua priorità in quel momento era andare a prendere Max, altrimenti se lo sarebbe fatto lì sul sedile posteriore, fregandosene degli spettatori, i quali, intanto, avevano le orecchie a parabola per sentire la risposta dell'alpha. «Quanto mi dai se lo dico? Mi sentirà anche la tua ex, non mi accontento di dieci dollari».

«Che stronzo», disse Steve, sbuffando una risata.

Mentre Jonathan guidava, si schiarì la voce: «Billy, sbaglio o è da prima di Natale con non ti si vede con un omega?», chiese. Era sempre zitto zitto, ma era molto informato sulle chicche altrui.

«Quindi?», chiese il biondo con fare distaccato.

«Nulla, solo per parlare. Credo di non averti mai rivolto la parola da quando sei a Hawkins», disse lui, sorridendo soddisfatto.

«Non mi sei mai interessato», disse Billy.

Jonathan lo guardò dallo specchietto retrovisore. «Al contrario di Steve», disse gentile.

«Re Steve piace a tutti», disse Billy con un ghigno, mandando una frecciatina a Nancy, la quale, inscalfibile, gli rivolse un sorriso.

«Beh, Steve, comunque non fare cose strane con quello là», intervenne Dustin. «È un violento, ti spaccherà il cuore come ti ha spaccato la faccia. Meglio se rimani con noi», aggiunse con un sorriso.

«Peccato tu non sia un piccolo alpha, Dustin», disse Steve.

«Sono un beta, e sicuramente è a causa della mia displasia cleidocranica», disse convinto, incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Ne sei certo? Hai fatto il test?», chiese Steve.

«Certo», rispose lui.

«E non ha nessun odore da omega», intervenne Billy, annusando l'aria intorno al ragazzino.

Steve sospirò. I beta erano sempre un po' messi da parte e tendevano ad accoppiarsi tra di loro, tra l'altro non ce n'erano tanti in giro.

«Sei comunque il mio preferito!», disse Steve, facendo l'occhiolino al ragazzo, il quale gli sorrise grato. Aveva un feeling particolare con Steve, lo considerava un fratello maggiore.

Dopo qualche secondo, Jonathan rallentò. «Siamo arrivati da Hopper», disse loro il ragazzo, spegnendo l'auto.

C'era solo la Camaro di Billy, nessun segno di Jim.

«Noi andiamo a prendere Max e torniamo subito», disse Steve a Nancy, scendendo dalla macchina.

«Posso venire con voi?», chiese Dustin. Non voleva lasciare da solo Steve con Billy.

«Preferisco che tu sia al sicuro con gli altri», disse Steve.

Dustin non aggiunse nulla, stranamente, e rimase in macchina, seguendo con lo sguardo Billy e Steve.

«Non mi piacciono quei due insieme, neanche un po'», borbottò Dustin ai due ragazzi rimasti con lui.

«A me non piace Billy...», sbottò Nancy, guardandoli. «È un pazzo... Steve deve uscirci per pietà».

«Ma se Billy è il più popol-», fece per dire Jonathan.

«Hai capito!», sbuffò lei, per poi sospirare. «Oppure è Billy che esce con Steve per pietà...». Ormai Steve aveva perso moltissimi amici. Dopo che avevano rotto, del ragazzo di cui si era innamorata era rimasto solo un guscio vuoto. Inoltre, aveva voluto elevarsi, essere diverso e responsabile, da quando aveva capito quanto fosse facile diventare cibo per mostri.

Sembrava un omega pronto a farsi una famiglia.

  
***

 

«Non dovevi venire per forza», gli disse Billy, dopo un po' che erano in macchina. Ormai mancava poco ad arrivare a casa Harringrove, e sapeva che sarebbe venuto fuori un bel casino per portare fuori Max - la quale era già stata avvertita da Lukas e aspettava alla finestra l'arrivo del fratello.

«Non ti avrei lasciato venire fino a qui da solo», rispose Steve.

Una volta parcheggiata l'auto, fece per scendere, ma Billy lo acchiappò per il polso. «Resta qui», disse all'apparenza calmo, ma con una luce strana negli occhi. Steve ubbidì; non era comunque casa sua e non poteva entrare se non invitato.

Billy avvicinò appena il volto a Steve, per riempirsi del suo dolce odore, e uscì, accendendosi una sigaretta nel tragitto. Forse non era educato annusare gli omega, ma l'odore di Steve riusciva in qualche modo a placarlo.

L'omega lo guardò da dentro la macchina, perplesso, seguendolo con lo sguardo; per un attimo aveva creduto che volesse baciarlo. Era da tempo che pensava che Billy avesse qualche problema in famiglia - gli aveva detto che Max era la sorellastra e che il padre era un alpha "stronzo", ma per Billy erano tutti "stronzi"... Abbassò appena il finestrino della Camaro, per poter sentire i rumori fuori dall'auto, stringendo tra le mani il pomolo della sua mazza chiodata.

Billy arrivò fino alla finestra della camera di Max e le fece cenno di scavalcare - non era di certo nuova a sgattaiolare fuori di casa in quel modo. Per prima cosa, la ragazza gli passò il suo zaino, ma, appena Billy lo prese, il portone di casa si aprì, illuminando un rettangolo nel prato spruzzato di bianco.

Steve, dalla macchina, vide un uomo uscire di casa. Un uomo parecchio incazzato.

Stava andando verso la Camaro, ma poi notò Billy vicino alla finestra e si spostò in quella direzione.

«Billy, spero che tu abbia una spiegazione», disse lui, avvicinandosi al figlio.

«Porto Max a fare un giro», disse l’altro senza scomporsi.

«A quest'ora? Senza dirci nulla?», chiese l'uomo.

«Dici sempre che dobbiamo legare», sbuffò Billy, aspirando il fumo della sigaretta.  Sembrava nervoso e Steve non lo aveva mai visto così.

«Legherete in stanza. Ora entra», disse l'uomo, a una spanna di distanza da Billy.

«No, devo portare Max via da qui», disse il biondo.

Prima che Billy potesse aggiungere altro, l'uomo lo colpì con un pugno in faccia, facendolo indietreggiare di un paio di passi, mentre incassava il colpo.

«Non ho sentito», disse l'uomo, severo.

«Ho detto no, signore», disse Billy, sputando il sangue a terra.

«Billy, sei una vergogna... devo ricordarti con chi stai parlando?!», urlò l'altro, dandogli un altro pungo.

«Billy!», urlò Max dalla finestra, preoccupata.

Steve non poteva stare a guardare e aprì la portiera della macchina, uscendo dalla vettura.

L'uomo non se ne accorse, e prese il figlio per il colletto della camicia aperta. «Ora farò finta di non aver sentito e sarai più rispettoso con chi vale più di te», disse Neil, dandogli un pugno al plesso solare.

«Ehi», ringhiò Steve, stringendo ancora la sua mazza.

Neil odorò forte con il naso, girandosi in direzione di Steve.

Negli occhi di Billy, scintillò una luce di preoccupazione. «Torna in macchina...», gli sussurrò con la bocca impastata di sangue.

«Col cazzo. Non starò a guardare mentre ti fai pestare», disse Steve.

Neil ghignò. «E tu chi sei? Il nuovo buco di mio figlio?», chiese amaro, senza lasciare la presa su Billy, per niente impressionato nel vedere quell'arma.

«Sono un suo amico», disse Steve, sostenendo il suo sguardo.

«Certo», disse lui, per niente convinto. Aveva sentito anche l'odore di Billy, flebile, su di lui. «Sono cose tra me e Billy, smamma».

«Mi dispiace, ma non posso», disse serio Steve.

«Se credi che mio figlio ti ringrazi con qualcosa più di una scopata, caschi male con lui; è un buono a nulla che ha ancora tanto da imparare sull'educazione», disse, dando un altro pugno a Billy, mandandolo a terra.

Steve fece un passo in avanti, ringhiando. «Si allontani da lui», disse, prima di sentire dei rumori vicino a loro.

Billy rimase a terra, umiliato di aver ricevuto quel trattamento davanti a Steve.

«Altrimenti?», chiese Neil, non disposto a piegarsi.

«Altrimenti saremo tutti in un mare di guai», rispose Steve.

L'uomo non fece in tempo a dire nulla, che un latrato lo fece girare di colpo; affianco alla macchina di Billy comparvero due democani, con la bocca già aperta, pronti a uccidere.

Uno saltò alla gola di Neil, mentre Steve si voltava a colpire a morte l’altro.

Billy si alzò a sedere di scatto, fissando Steve che lo difendeva coraggioso.

L'omega, sporco di schizzi di sangue, si voltò verso il secondo mostro, che stava per attaccare Max, uscita dalla finestra per aiutare Billy a mettersi in salvo e senza le armi a sua disposizione, rimaste nello zaino; sarebbe stata una facile preda per quella creatura, ma Steve, abituato ad avere a che fare con loro, si mosse svelto, fendendo la mazza da baseball chiodata, che però colpí solo di striscio la creatura.

«Andiamo, figlio di puttana! Sono qui!», urlò verso il democane, attirando la sua attenzione. L'animale aprì nuovamente le fauci pluridentate - era sempre una visione terrorizzante - e, deciso, Steve prese la mazza come fosse una lancia e, proprio mentre questi saltava verso di lui,  gliela conficcò in gola, uccidendolo all’istante.

Steve si sbrigò a togliere la mazza da dentro il cadavere, mentre Max si avvicinava al corpo squartato e sanguinolento di Neil che giaceva a terra. «È morto...», disse lei, voltandosi verso Billy.

Il fratello la guardò enigmatico, senza che nessuna emozione trapelasse dal suo volto, prima che una lacrima lasciasse un suo occhio, e un sospiro tremulo abbandonasse le sue labbra.

«Billy», lo chiamò Steve, accucciandosi vicino a lui. Si sentiva male. Molto male. «Billy, perdonami...», mormorò, posandogli una mano sulla spalla, ma l’alpha si lasciò sfuggire una risata liberatoria, mentre si copriva il volto con una mano. «Billy?», lo chiamò ancora Steve, raggelando. Conosceva quella risata da pazzo, segno che Billy poteva non essere in sé.

«Finalmente», soffiò il californiano, voltandosi verso l’omega, il quale ci rimase di sale nel capire che Billy stava godendo per la morte del padre.

L’alpha si rimise in piedi, pulendosi il sangue dalla bocca e dal naso, Steve, invece, rimase accucciato a terra, guardando l'erba e la neve sporche di rosso.

Quel comportamento di Billy gli faceva pensare che l'episodio di violenza a cui aveva assistito non fosse stato l'unico, ma come poteva odiare il padre fino a quel punto?

Era assorto nei propri tristi pensieri, quando Max lo chiamò. «Steve... sei ferito?», gli chiese la ragazza, anche se non sentiva l’odore del suo sangue.

«No, sto bene», rispose l'omega, alzandosi a sua volta, sentendo poi una mano sulla spalla.

«Steve... hai salvato Max», sorrise Billy, guardandolo con tanto d'occhi. L’omega aveva ancora i muscoli tesi, lo sguardo di fuoco ed era schizzato di sangue, era come se Billy avesse visto di nuovo il re Steve che tanto aveva voluto conoscere mesi prima. Ed era bellissimo. Cazzo, avrebbe potuto baciarlo sul posto, se non fossero stati in piedi davanti al cadavere di due democani e di suo padre.

Per quel che gli importava di quest’ultimo.

«Avrei potuto salvarli entrambi», disse però Steve, allontanandogli la mano.

«Non ti crucciare. Quella merda non meritava niente, nemmeno la tua pietà», disse Billy, tornando verso la macchina.

L’altro ragazzo lo fissò andare via, sentendosi un macigno sullo stomaco.

«Steve?», lo chiamò piano la ragazza. «Non dar peso alle sue parole... Il padre lo picchiava sempre», spiegò sottovoce. «Da molto prima che mamma sposasse Neil». La ragazza lo tirò per un braccio, per farlo salire in macchina. Non era sicuro stare così esposti per strada.

Steve montò silenzioso nel sedile di dietro, vedendo che Billy si era messo al posto di guida.

Non si sentiva a posto con la coscienza.

  
***

  
Veloce come il vento, Billy tornò a casa di Hopper, notando da lontano che già c'erano entrambe le macchine dei loro amici sul vialetto. «L’auto dello sbirro era così anche prima?», chiese, indicando due bozzi sul fianco sinistro, e il segno di artigli sul paraurti.

«Andiamo», disse l'omega, preoccupato per gli amici, andando subito a bussare alla porta di casa.

Appena Joyce gli aprí, sbiancò nel vederlo. «Steve! Sei ferito?!», esclamò, portandosi una mano a coprirsi la bocca.

«Non è sangue mio», disse il ragazzo, entrando poi in casa. «Voi state bene? Ho visto i segni sulla macchina», chiese il ragazzo, tenendo ancora in mano Lucille, che in parte gocciolava di sangue.

«Sì, Eleven ci ha protetti», disse lei, vedendo poi Max e Billy, soffermando gli occhi sulle ferite del ragazzo. «Meglio se vai a disinfettarti», gli disse la donna omega, indicandogli poi i servizi, dove c'era la cassetta del pronto soccorso.

«Non ce n'è bisogno», disse Billy, chiudendo il portone di casa.

Steve sbuffò, spingendo l'alpha verso il bagno con uno scappellotto. «Non rompere», lo ammonì. Voleva parlargli da solo.

  
Una volta dentro il bagno, Steve chiuse la porta senza girare la chiave. Al diavolo se gli altri avessero pensato male, tanto, peggio di così…

Come prima cosa, andò a lavarsi il viso e le braccia, ma per la maglietta non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare al momento.

Billy sbuffò, prendendo la cassetta del pronto soccorso, ma Steve gliela sfilò dalle mani e ne estrasse cotone e disinfettante.

«Brucerà un pochino», disse Steve.

«Sí, mamma», lo prese in giro Billy, andando a sedersi sul bordo della vasca per facilitargli il compito.

Steve gli prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani, osservando i tagli e le ferite sul suo volto, per poi perdersi nei suoi occhi chiari, che lo osservavano assorto.

«Come puoi essere contento per tuo padre?», gli chiese Steve, riuscendo a sfuggire dal suo incanto.

Billy abbassò gli occhi, sospirando, per poi alzare una mano ai propri capelli ed esporre il retro del collo agli occhi di Steve. Non lo aveva mai mostrato a nessuno. Era certo che Max, quella piccola merda, lo sapesse, ma l'aveva traumatizzata abbastanza per farle tenere chiusa la bocca a riguardo. Era la sua cicatrice più umiliante, il motivo per cui portava i capelli così lunghi: erano segni di denti, e per Steve, un omega, erano più che ovvi.

«Tuo padre?», chiese sconvolto. Billy annuì. «Ma... ma tu sei un alpha!», esclamò Steve, sentendo improvvisamente freddo.

Billy si alzò in piedi, nervoso, non volendo affrontare quei ricordi,

«A-Aspetta, Billy... scusami. Io...», mormorò l'altro. «Io non potevo sapere», aggiunse in un sussurro, posando le mani sui suoi pettorali. «Ti devo curare».

«Non pensare più a lui», disse Billy, con lo sguardo duro.

Steve annuì, cominciando a medicargli poi il viso. «Mi dispiace», soffiò, tamponandogli piano i graffi.

Vide il californiano fare qualche smorfia a contatto con il disinfettante, ma non se ne lamentò - doveva essere abituato, si disse Steve.

«Lo sai solo tu, Harrington. Se scopro che lo dici a qualcuno ti ammazzo», disse duro Billy, fissandolo con rabbia negli occhi.

«Non potrei mai», soffiò Steve, ancora sconvolto.

Billy si era riseduto, e Steve stava in piedi tra le sue gambe. Senza rendersene conto, quando finì di medicarlo, gli posò un delicato bacio sul taglio allo zigomo, lasciandolo sorpreso, esattamente come sé stesso; accortosi del proprio gesto, le guance gli si imporporarono. «Ah... scusa, cazzo... Lo... lo faceva mia madre quando da piccolo mi facevo male... diceva che sarebbe guarito prima, sai...», spiegò in imbarazzo. Che gli stava prendendo?! Billy era un adulto e un amico, non poteva fare certe cose!

Si allontanò, pronto a fuggire dalla stanza con ancora il viso cremisi, ma Billy lo prese per il polso, bloccandolo.

«Se fa guarire prima, continua, no?», gli chiese, riavvicinandolo a sé, tenendolo fermo per entrambi i polsi, dopo averlo rimesso in piedi tra le proprie gambe.

«Billy», soffiò lui in imbarazzo.

L’altro ragazzo sorrise malizioso. «Avanti, mammina», ridacchiò, ripetendogli l’appellativo usato poco prima, mentre lo lasciava. Se avesse voluto andare via, pazienza, almeno ci aveva provato.

«Che stronzo!», borbottò Steve, piegandosi però a baciargli il sopracciglio rotto.

Billy sorrise, chiudendo piano gli occhi, lasciandosi coccolare da quelle labbra morbide.

L'omega lo assecondò, evitando però il labbro rotto, gli mise due cerotti sui tagli più profondi e fece un passo indietro.

«Non hai dimenticato nulla?», lo prese in giro Billy.

«Non spetta a me farti guarire lì», disse Steve, di nuovo con le guance rosse.

«E a chi dovrei chiedere? A Jonathan?», chiese Billy, scocciato.

«Non ci casco, Hargrove. Il disinfettante basterà».

«Cascare dove, Harrington?», chiese Billy, finendo di aprirsi la camicia, mostrandogli il livido sulla pancia.

Steve ci rimase male, essendosi dimenticato quel punto, e cercò una pomata lenitiva nella cassetta.

Billy sorrise mesto. Voleva dire qualcosa a Steve, magari ringraziarlo con un bacio, ma ormai aveva capito di non interessargli, o ne avrebbe approfittato prima. Dopotutto, chi avrebbe mai voluto un alpha _marchiato_? «Come posso ringraziarti?», gli chiese diretto.

«Non mi devi ringraziare. L'ho fatto per voi», rispose Steve, iniziando a massaggiare delicatamente il ventre piatto e i larghi pettorali di Billy. Segretamente era contento di poterlo esplorare con la punta delle dita.

«Vorrei fare qualcosa per te», rispose l'altro, guardando la sua mano, per poi bloccarla per il polso all'altezza del cuore.

Steve era abituato ai suoi scatti e non se ne turbò. «Ho bisogno che siate tutti al sicuro al momento, tu compreso», disse Steve.

«Sei una cazzo di baby-sitter», ridacchiò Billy, tenendo ancora poggiata la mano di Steve contro la propria pelle. Gli trasmetteva un tepore capace di calmargli i nervi; con gli altri omega non gli era mai capitato: erano piacevoli, ma Steve era diverso. Steve era speciale.  E, da quando quella sera avevano distrutto la barricata da loro costruita per non avvicinarsi troppo l'un l'altro, ne stava desiderando sempre di più.

«Non voglio più perdere nessuno», disse solo Steve.

Billy gli lasciò il polso, temendo di fare davvero qualche minchiata. Avere Steve inginocchiato tra le gambe lo stava pure eccitando. «Forse è meglio se vai a cambiarti la maglietta», gli disse, ricordandogli che era ancora sporco del sangue del democane.

«Io non ho nessun cambio di vestiti», disse Steve. Non erano passati da casa sua alla fine.

«Spero che la piccola merda abbia pensato anche a me, ti presto qualcosa di mio nel caso», si offrì Billy.

«Grazie», disse Steve. «Ora andiamo da Hopper», aggiunse, alzandosi.

Dovevano cercare di mettere insieme più informazioni possibili.

  
Quando i due si presentarono, gli altri erano seduti tra divano, sedie e tappeto. Hopper non aveva mai avuto così tanti ospiti in casa propria, e non aveva nemmeno il tempo di infastidirsene.

«Bene, a quanto pare quella merda è di nuovo tra noi», cominciò l'uomo. «Jane non ha più aperto portali, quindi deve esserci riuscito lui, in qualche modo. Contando che siamo stati tutti attaccati, le loro vittime preferenziali sembriamo essere proprio noi».

«Si vuole vendicare», soffiò spaventato Will.

«E contando che ancora non è riuscito a farci del male, a parte a Billy, deve essere su tutte le furie», disse Nancy.

Billy guardò la sorellina, doveva aver detto qualcosa di non esattamente corretto, per spiegare le sue ferite. Tanto meglio così. Non voleva che nessuno sapesse di Neil.

«Che facciamo?», chiese dunque Joyce, preoccupata per il figlio.

«Prepararci a combattere!», rispose Dustin con impeto.

«Jane, ho bisogno che tu riesca a individuare esattamente da dove stanno uscendo quei mostri», disse l'uomo.

La ragazza annuì. «È molto potente, non avrò problemi a trovarlo», disse. Mike, seduto accanto a lei, le strinse la mano, sorridendole incoraggiante.

«Molto bene. Dobbiamo avere un piano d'azione ben preciso se non vogliamo essere tutti morti entro domani».

«Loro però sanno che abbiamo Jane... Potrebbe tenderci qualche trappola, come ha già fatto», fece notare Joyce, spegnendo la decima sigaretta nel posacenere ormai eruttante.

Il suo nervosismo era contagioso.

«Will? Tu senti qualcosa?», domandò preoccupato Jonathan.

«Non lo so... solo un pizzicore al collo», soffiò.

«Merda...», ringhiò Hopper, iniziando a fumare a propria volta.

Will era stato marchiato dal demogorgone che lo aveva rapito, portandolo nel Sottosopra. Era successo quando era stato catturato e gli aveva innestato D'Artagnan in corpo. Quando un omega veniva marchiato da una creatura dell'Upside Down ne avvertiva la presenza, era un modo per difendersi da loro e poter scappare.

Eleven si alzò dalla sedia, portandosi appresso Mike. «Voi aspettate qui, siete troppi», disse, andando verso camera sua.

«Ehi, voglio essere presente anch'io», disse Hopper.

Eleven non disse nulla, segno che poteva seguirli.

I tre sparirono in camera della ragazza e si chiusero dentro, lasciando gli altri fuori.

«Max, dov'è lo zaino?», chiese Billy, dopo pochi attimi di silenzio.

«All'ingresso», rispose lei.

«Spero per te che tu abbia preso anche la mia roba», disse l'alpha maschio, andando a prendere lo zaino.

«Certo, per fortuna Lukas mi aveva detto che c'eri anche tu, potresti ringraziarlo», disse lei scocciata.

«Sinclair ha solo prolungato la sua vita di un giorno in mia presenza», disse Billy - che ci godeva a terrorizzare il fidanzatino della sorella -, prima di sparire verso l'ingresso, assieme a Steve.

«Non mi sono dimenticato di te», disse Billy all'omega, quando furono soli, andando a frugare nella borsa ed estraendo una maglietta nera con il logo di una band sopra.

«Dei Metallica?», chiese Steve, prendendola.

«Iron Maiden», disse Billy, indicandogli Eddie the Head, mascotte del gruppo, sull’immagine stampata.

Steve sospirò. «Ah, già...», fece, togliendosi la propria giacca e a seguire la t-shirt sporca, buttandola appallottolata a terra, cercando di non guardare Billy che lo fissava, come se non si fossero mai visti più nudi di così alle docce. Fece sbucare la testa dal collo della maglietta degli Iron, e venne letteralmente avvolto dal buon odore di Billy. Si passò subito una mano tra i capelli, per sistemarli.

«Ti sta bene», sorrise Billy, tornando verso la stanza con gli altri, lasciando indietro Steve, il quale, non visto, sollevó di nuovo il collo della T-shirt, annusandola profondamente. Sembrava quasi che Billy lo stesse abbracciando, era una sensazione indescrivibile, come se riuscisse a cancellare tutto il resto attorno a lui.

Non aveva nemmeno più paura.

Sollevò lo sguardo alla schiena dell’altro, che si allontanava, arrivando ai suoi lunghi capelli biondi. Si sentì nuovamente male.

Ora aveva ancora più il desiderio di proteggerlo.

Nonostante il fresco, lo seguì, e quando fu davanti agli altri, si ritrovò trafitto da tutte le occhiate dei presenti. Lo stile delle magliette di Billy era inconfondibile.

«Che c'è?», chiese sulla difensiva.

«Niente», dissero tutti... tranne Dustin.

«È fatta, ragazzi. Abbiamo perso Steve», esclamò il ragazzino, coprendosi il volto con le mani.

«Non siamo passati da casa mia ed ero sporco di sangue», disse Steve

«Ora lui e Billy faranno tanti bambini e non passerà più tempo con noi», aggiunse melodrammatico il ragazzino, senza ascoltare  Steve, facendolo arrossire.

Billy guardò al cielo. «Siete solo tutti dei gelosi di merda, perché i due re hanno firmato un trattato di pace».

«Non si chiama trattato di pace, ma alleanza di matrimonio», borbottò Dustin.

Steve avrebbe davvero voluto imbavagliare quella linguaccia.

Stava per dire qualcosa di molto cattivo a Dustin, ma incredibilmente fu Nancy a difenderli, non proprio in maniera gentile: «Dustin, Steve merita di meglio e Billy avrebbe le ali tarpate con lui. Si chiama armistizio, il loro, visto che il divorzio non è contemplato».

Jonathan ridacchiò a quelle parole, Billy invece si incupì.

«Piantatela. Non avete nessun diritto di dire queste cose», disse Steve, infastidito.

«Però hanno ragione», disse Billy, trovandosi d'accordo con Nancy.

«Su cosa?», chiese Steve, non ricevendo mai risposta, perché in quel momento tornarono Eleven, Mike e Hopper.

La ragazza aveva la narice destra del naso ancora sanguinante, e uno sguardo di ghiaccio.

«Che cosa avete scoperto?», chiese Joyce preoccupata.

«C'è uno squarcio a Nord di Hawkins, molto piccolo ma di una enorme rottura di cazzo», spiegò Hopper. «Con almeno una trentina di quei democani e due demogorgoni davanti».

«Uno è l'alpha che ti sta cercando», disse la ragazza a Will.

Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi, raggelando. Sapeva che sarebbe tornato a prenderlo, e nei suoi incubi spesso c'era già riuscito.

Joyce lo abbracciò stretto. «Dobbiamo portare Will via da qui», disse la donna.

«Per andare dove? Quando quelle bestie fiuteranno l'odore di Will, il demogorgone sarà subito qui», disse Hopper.

«Allontanandosi dal varco», disse Lukas, guardando i suoi amici, i quali, capito al volo, si avvicinarono al tavolo, usando le stoviglie su di esso per far vedere il loro schema.

Gli adulti si accostarono a loro, cercando di capire di cosa parlassero.

La buccia di una banana venne immolata come varco, i gusci di noce come democani e la cartina degli eggo's divenne un demogorgone.

«Noi siamo qui», disse Lukas, rovesciando dei cornflakes dalla scatola sul tavolo, lontano dai democani.

«Quindi?», chiese Nancy a Lukas.

«Se Will venisse portato via, allontanerebbe da Hawkins i democani e il demogorgone», spiegò Dustin.

«Dando a Eleven la possibilità di chiuderlo di nuovo, prima che esca il Mind Flayer», continuò Mike.

«Quindi dovremmo dividerci in una unità di difesa e una di attacco», disse Hopper, cercando di seguire il piano di quei piccoli nerd.

«Esattamente», annuì Lukas, muovendo lontano solo parte dei cornflakes, seguiti dai gusci di noce e la cartina del dolce. «Quindi io propongo Hopper, Joyce e Will insieme».

«Anche gli altri ragazzi dovrebbero stare lontano dal portare», intervenne Steve. «Saremo io, Billy, Nancy, Jonathan e El ad andarci»

Lukas, Max e Dustin li fulminarono. «No, scusa... e noi che cazzo dovremmo fare?», chiese Dustin.

«Proteggerete Will», disse Steve, ridando loro il sorriso.

«Tu e Jonathan non dovreste andare», intervenne però Will, guardando a terra.

«Non ci accadrà niente, Will. Non ci lasceremo prendere dai demogorgoni», intervenne Jonathan.

Will guardò il fratello e gli corse tra le braccia. Non voleva che lui rischiasse. La paura e l'angoscia che viveva tutti giorni non le augurava a nessuno.

Anche Billy, comunque, non era d'accordo con il piano. «Max resta qui con me», disse serio e deciso.

«Se rimane lei lo faccio anch'io», disse Lukas.

«E io», si intromise Dustin.

«Facciamo che non rimane nessuno?», fece piccato Steve.

«È mia sorella», gli ricordò Billy.

«La vuoi portare con te vicino al pericolo?», chiese Steve. «Quando i _democosi_ si accorgeranno che stiamo andando a chiudere il portale ci saranno tutti addosso».

«Dipende da quanto saranno lontani loro», gli fece notare Billy, che ancora non sapeva come lavorassero quelle bestie.

«Alcuni rimarranno comunque lì», spiegò Steve con pazienza. Raccontò a Billy quello che era successo la sera che si erano presi a pugni, di come avevano chiuso la prima volta il portale.

«Cazzo, ma non possiamo farci aiutare dai piedipiatti?», chiese Billy alla fine del riassunto.

«Fidati di me, non servirebbe a niente», disse lapidario Hopper.

Billy non sembrò contento della risposta, né di lasciare Max lontana - almeno Susan era fuori città.

«Non ti preoccupare. Max sa badare a se stessa», disse Steve verso Billy, cercando di farlo ragionare: quella era la soluzione migliore.

Alla fine, l’alpha cedette: «Va bene, ma se quelle bestie le torcono un capello, vi uccido tutti quanti», mise bene in chiaro, stupendo Max stessa.

Quando Steve era vicino a lui, Billy era davvero più mansueto.

Risolta la questione, Hopper spense la sigaretta accesa solo pochi secondi prima. «Se ce ne daranno il tempo, faremo i turni per dormire stanotte, e domani ci divideremo», disse Hopper.

Gli altri annuirono: muoversi alla luce del sole sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio.

 

... Continua...

Gala & XShade-Shinra


	3. Chapter Three - La Riunione

«Faccio io il primo turno», si era proposto Steve, e Billy si era offerto di fargli compagnia. L’omega non era riuscito a dirgli di no.

Così, entrambi armati, si misero a sedere in soggiorno, davanti alle porte aperte delle camere dove avrebbero riposato gli altri.

Hopper era andato in una stanza con Joyce, El, Mike e Will; nell'altra i ragazzi rimasti.

Billy si mise una sigaretta tra le labbra, divertendosi a fare le ciambelle con il fumo, intrattenendo così Steve che lo osservava divertito.

Per sopravvivere al freddo della notte, Hopper aveva avuto pietà di loro e gli aveva dato una coperta a testa. Steve tremava appena sotto la sua, chiacchierando con Billy sottovoce per non cedere al sonno.

«Harrington, hai freddo?», gli chiese l'alfa, vedendolo sofferente.

«Un pochino, ma nulla di insopportabile», disse Steve.

«Vuoi?», lo invitò Billy, scostando appena la coperta che lo avvolgeva.

Il corpo di Billy era sempre molto caldo e Steve decise di approfittarne. «Tanto quegli stronzi che ci prendono in giro ora non ci sono», ghignò l’omega, accoccolandosi contro il fianco dell'altro, stando ancora avvolto nella propria coperta, e smettendo subito di tremare. «Ora devo stare attento a non addormentarmi», ridacchiò.

«Dormi pure, se sei stanco», gli disse piano l'alpha, cingendogli le spalle con il braccio, in modo da coprire entrambi.

«No, se parliamo non mi addormento», disse Steve, con un piccolo sorriso. «Cosa intendevi prima?», domandò poi l'omega.

«Che mi sento più tranquillo con Max accanto a me e a quella bambina stramba», disse Billy, sperando si riferisse a quello.

«No, quando davi ragione a Nancy».

Billy fece roteare gli occhi. «Che ha detto il vero. Non meriti un alpha come me».

Steve sbuffò, quasi divertito. «Sì, certo».

«Non la pensi così?», fece stupito Billy.

«Questi sono stupidi discorsi da alpha», disse Steve.

«Quindi pensi che io potrei mai stare con un omega carino come te?», chiese il californiano, accarezzando piano il braccio più esterno dell'altro, da sopra uno strato di coperta.

«Perché no? Per gli omega è una questione di odore, vibrazioni... alchimia. Non mi frega mica quello che pensano gli altri, ma quello che sento io», disse Steve. «Piuttosto, potrei tarparti le ali, dando ragione a Nancy», aggiunse, volendo sapere qualcos'altro di Billy.

Voleva sapere se poteva davvero avere una possibilità.

«A volte rompi i coglioni, ma te lo dico sempre in faccia», rispose Billy, spegnendo la sigaretta sul posacenere. «Non mi pare di averti mai cacciato a brutto muso... a parte quando hai detto che "Ride the Lightning" fa cacare. Non capisci un cazzo di musica, Harrington».

Steve si ritrovò a ridacchiare, chiudendo per un secondo gli occhi. «Scusa tanto se ho dei miei gusti personali», soffiò. Non era propriamente contento di quella risposta e decise che tanto valeva tentare un approccio più diretto. «Penso che Nancy comunque intendesse che non potresti avere altri omega oltre me; lei mi conosce bene, sa quanto cazzo sono geloso».

Billy lo studiò, scostandosi appena da Steve per poterlo guardare in volto.

«Lo sono anche io, Harrington. Non dimenticarlo, mai», disse lui, quasi ringhiando.

«Non mi vuoi dire le cose in maniera chiara», capì l'omega, abbassando lo sguardo.

Veramente, che si aspettava da Billy?

«Cazzo, Steve, cosa vuoi che ti dica?», chiese Billy, che non voleva vederlo così giù.

«Non lo so nemmeno io», soffiò Steve, senza discostarsi dal suo abbraccio, ma spostando lo sguardo nella stanza.

Billy posò la testa contro la sua, cercando di calmarsi con l'odore dell'altro. Ormai era una droga per lui.

«Non ti tradirei», mormorò il ragazzo più piccolo, facendo battere forte il cuore di Steve. «Perché ho visto quanto ti ha fatto male Nancy, e non vorrei mai che tu stessi così, a causa mia», spiegò lui, stringendolo più forte a sé.

«Non potremmo mai saperlo questo», disse Steve, senza però concludere la frase.

«Non ti fidi?» domandò Billy.

«Il mio istinto mi dice una cosa su di te Billy... una cosa che mi fa paura», soffiò Steve.

«Che non posseggo una forte voce alpha? Ci hai preso, re Steve», disse duro Billy, diventando serio e imperscrutabile.

«No... che mi piaci più di quanto vorrei ammettere a me stesso. Soprattutto il tuo odore», ammise l'omega, ignorando l’ennesima rivelazione dell’alto.

Billy ingoiò a vuoto a quelle parole gentili e colme di quella tenerezza che mai aveva conosciuto in vita propria.

Desiderò di naufragare in quei bellissimi occhi scuri, e perdersi per sempre sulle sue labbra.

Era bello sapere di piacere a Steve Harrington, l'unico omega che avrebbe mai voluto accanto per molto più di una notte e basta.

Steve si sentì stringere per le spalle più forte.

«Io sono il peggior alpha del mondo», mormorò Billy. «Ti ho mostrato la mia cicatrice, ti ho detto che non ho la voce da alpha... e non hai fatto una piega».

Voleva aprirsi con Steve, dirgli che anche lui gli piaceva, ma sapeva bene che sarebbe stato un pessimo alpha per lui, e sicuramente il peggior compagno che avesse mai potuto trovare. Sapeva che Steve, capite le sue debolezze, presto o tardi si sarebbe allontanato, o peggio che sarebbe stato lui stesso a farlo allontanare, magari con un suo scatto d'ira. Eppure, quando era così vicino a lui, gli sembrava di essere diverso, migliore, e che tutte le parole che il padre gli aveva sempre detto su quanto fosse misero e perdente non contassero nulla, finché Steve avesse continuato a guardarlo con quegli occhi. Billy prese un profondo respiro. Cazzo! Doveva dirgli qualcosa di più. «Queste cose non le ho mai dette a nessuno, Steve».

«Quello che ti è successo non ti rende debole, Billy, e nemmeno meno alpha. Io sono forte abbastanza per un alpha come te e il mio istinto me lo dice chiaramente», soffiò Steve.

«Lo so che sei forte, Steve. E io ho sempre avuto il debole per gli omega con le palle. In entrambi i sensi», mormorò Billy sorridendo, sentendo però il labbro dolorante.

Le altre ferite non gli facevano più tanto male, ma quella della bocca ancora gli doleva. Fece una piccola smorfia, perdendo il sorriso e facendolo venire a Steve che gli si fece più vicino.

«Solo per aiutarti a guarire prima», mormorò, allungandosi appena per baciargli l'angolo ferito della bocca.

Billy non lo fermò, quando l'altro gli baciò la ferita al labbro inferiore, facendoglielo tremare appena, rubandogli un sospiro. Fu un contatto breve e morbido che avrebbe desiderato durasse molto più a lungo, ma, come era iniziato, terminò. Billy sollevò una mano, carezzando il viso di Steve. Non sapeva cosa dire, avrebbe voluto solo baciarlo.

Quel momento d'intimità, però, finì, perché vennero Nancy e Jonathan a dare loro il cambio.

Nance tossicchiò, attirando la loro attenzione. «Abbiamo interrotto qualcosa?».

«Niente di irripetibile», fece tronfio Billy, alzandosi in piedi.

Steve arrossì, chiedendosi quanto avessero visto, dicendosi poi che non aveva importanza.

I due nuovi arrivati avevano le loro coperte, così Steve e Billy se ne andarono con le proprie addosso.

«Per favore, non svegliate i bambini», mormorò Jonathan, prima che lui e Nance si sedessero sul divano

Steve non capì se fosse un’altra velata frecciatina o una reale preoccupazione dell'altro omega, così gli fece un cenno con il capo, prima di sparire in camera e cercare un posticino dove mettersi.

Una volta dentro, capì cosa intendeva l’altro: quella era la camera di Eleven e c'era un letto matrimoniale dove già c'erano Dustin e Lukas, schiantati su un lato della piazza, e a terra su delle coperte c'era Max, la galante alpha che aveva ceduto il posto comodo agli amici.

Steve arrossì, vedendo che il posto per sdraiarsi era molto ridotto e che lui e Billy avrebbero dormito vicinissimi.

Billy ghignò, girandosi verso Steve. «Stai tu sul letto», gli disse sottovoce, facendolo allarmare.

«C'è posto per tutti e due», soffiò.

«Sicuro? Guarda che se domattina ti ritrovi qualcosa di duro piantato contro una coscia non voglio sentire un cazzo di lamento», sussurrò il californiano, serio.

«Basta che ti volti dall'altra parte», mormorò l’omega, per poi salire con accortezza sul materasso.

«Così me lo ritroverò io...», sbuffò Billy divertito, raggiungendo piano Steve a letto.

Dustin si lamentò appena per il rumore delle molle, ma non si svegliò, accoccolandosi contro la schiena di Steve quando ne avvertì il calore.

Billy fulminò il ragazzino. «Harrington, allontana il marmocchio», sbuffò, sdraiandosi davanti a lui, quasi a contatto con il suo corpo.

«Sei geloso?», lo prese in giro Steve sottovoce.

Billy fece una smorfia. Steve era veramente un bastardo a volte. «Fai domande alle quali ho già risposto», sbuffò lui, facendo tornare la mano dov'era pochi attimi prima che venissero interrotti, continuando ad accarezzargli la gota con il pollice e guardandogli il viso grazie alla luce della luna a ponente che filtrava dalla finestra.

Non riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi, troppo scuri per poterli leggere con quella poca luce, ma sentì distintamente la pressione della guancia dell'altro contro la propria mano, in cerca di maggiore contatto.

«Buonanotte, Harrington», gli disse, avvicinando il volto e posandogli un bacio sulla fronte. «Se hai freddo, abbracciami pure», mormorò, per poi girarsi e dargli le spalle, perdendosi l'espressione idiota di Steve a quel piccolo contatto.

Non fece in tempo a rispondere, che Billy si sistemò meglio la coperta, stendendola su entrambi, donando così un po' più di calore anche a Steve.

«Buona notte, Hargrove», sussurrò, rimanendo però con gli occhi aperti.

Ogni minuto che passava si sentiva sempre più intimo con Billy, e aveva ormai capito che ben presto si sarebbero baciati davvero, visto che la tensione che c'era tra loro diventava sempre più difficile da contenere, con tutto quello che ne avrebbe implicato.

Steve rimase in ascolto, non sentendo nemmeno Nancy bisbigliare con Jonathan, ma solo il respiro lento e regolare dei bambini alle proprie spalle. Fece scorrere un braccio intorno alla vita di Billy, stringendosi contro la sua schiena. Voleva fare una cosa da quel pomeriggio, da quando lo aveva scoperto, così allungò il viso verso la cicatrice del collo di Billy, depositando tanti piccoli baci su tutta la sua grandezza.

Ormai quella ferita aveva già fatto il suo corso di guarigione, ma solo esteriormente. Con quegli stupidi baci, Steve sperava di guarire la ferita che ancora sanguinava nello spirito e nell'orgoglio di Billy.

Gli venne in mente di come faceva lo spaccone a scuola, cercando di crearsi un posto dove potesse divertirsi e non pensare alle mortificazioni che poteva riservargli il padre a casa. Si chiese se quella fosse l'umiliazione più grande che gli avesse inflitto, insieme alle percosse, e sperò non ci fosse nient'altro... niente di più intimo.

Si strinse di più al ragazzo alpha, infossando il viso dove prima lo stava baciando, respirando a pieni polmoni il suo buon odore per calmarsi.

Non voleva pensare a quelle evenienze.

Con il profumo di Billy a cullarlo si addormentò, senza sapere che l'altro, in realtà, era rimasto sveglio e aveva sentito ogni dolce bacio sulla pelle.

Intrecciò le dita con la mano di Steve che stava poggiata sul proprio ventre, chiudendo finalmente gli occhi.

Billy non aveva conosciuto altro che violenza e sesso, ma da quando era diventato amico di Steve, stava anche accogliendo nella propria vita l'amore, e gli sembrava facesse più male delle botte.

Si addormentò anche lui, tormentato da strani sogni.

 

Quando venne mattino, il primo a svegliarsi fu Billy. Aprì gli occhi piano, disturbato dalla prima luce dell’alba, e quasi fece le fusa con il fondo della gola, sentendo attorno a sé l'odore di Steve così forte.

Aveva ancora il suo braccio intorno la vita e le loro dita incrociate sul ventre. Si voltò appena indietro per poter vedere il volto addormentato di Steve e gli venne un'idea diabolica, aiutata anche dal fatto che l’omega avesse una rigida erezione mattutina tra le sue natiche.

Approfittando del fatto che la sera prima si fosse aperto i jeans per dormire più comodo, guidò la mano di Steve nelle proprie mutande, premendo la svettante erezione contro il suo palmo caldo.

Si ritrovò a tremare come un pivellino quando ebbe quel contatto; quanto lo aveva desiderato? Si morse il labbro inferiore, pensando che forse aveva appena fatto una cazzata.

Cercò di respirare dal naso il più piano possibile, per non farsi scoprire, fingendosi addormentato. Non venne aiutato dalla mano di Steve che inconsciamente si strinse contro la sua erezione.

«Billy...», mormorò Steve, ancora addormentato, facendo venire la pelle d'oca all'altro. L'omega stava respirando ancora il suo odore, con la faccia nascosta contro il suo collo, e non era conscio di quello che stava facendo, schiavo dell'istinto, strusciandosi contro il suo corpo.

Billy rimase a fissare la parete davanti a sé, come pietrificato. La mano di Steve, la sua voce roca, il contatto che cercava... era tutto così eccitante e meraviglioso che si chiese per quanto ancora avrebbe resistito prima di svegliare Steve con una bella e sana scopata mattutina. E al diavolo i bambini e anche la sorella e quei cazzo di democani!

Forse era meglio andare in ritirata in bagno.

Facendosi violenza, tolse la mano di Steve dal proprio sesso e scivolò fuori dal letto, lottando contro ogni istinto alpha, e la sua voce interiore che lo insultava.

Si girò, vedendo che Steve si era messo di pancia dove prima era lui e mugugnava piano, mormorando il nome dell'alpha.

«Merda», soffiò.

Quel giorno gli doveva parlare assolutamente: non era più possibile quella situazione.

L'alpha si richiuse a stento i jeans, mettendosi l'erezione di lato, e uscì dalla camera, dimenticandosi che nell'altra stanza c'erano Hopper e Joyce - che avevano dato il cambio agli altri due -, i quali, attirati dai rumori lo guardarono, senza fare commenti sullo stato in cui versava.

«Vado al cesso, sbirro», informò il padrone di casa.

«C'è Nancy. Non è riuscita ad addormentarsi dopo il suo turno», lo informò Hopper, già prevedendo terremoti. Gli alpha di primo mattino erano intrattabili tra loro.

«Che palle...», ringhiò Billy, attendendo vicino allo stipite con le braccia incrociate. Stava per bussare con poca creanza per dirle di spicciarsi, che la porta si aprì e la ragazza assottigliò severa lo sguardo, fissando Billy come se tenesse nascosta tra i pantaloni una magnum per fare una rapina in banca.

«Beh, gelosa?», le fece Billy con voce scocciata, superandola ed entrando in bagno. Aveva bisogno di sfogarsi.

«Spero che ti caschi», ringhiò lei.

Hopper era pronto a intervenire, ma dalla stanza di Eleven sbucò pure Steve, che non era in condizioni migliori di Billy.

«Ah, buon... giorno», disse a disagio, sistemandosi i capelli; sperava non ci fosse nessuno, e invece… Si schiarì la voce, in imbarazzo, mettendosi vicino alla porta del bagno.

«C'è Billy, non entri?», gli chiese Nancy, andando verso il divano.

«Oh... grazie», disse solo, bussando poi alla porta.

«Vaffanculo, Nancy!», fu la risposta dal bagno.

Steve aprì la porta, sbucando con la testa dentro. «Si può?».

Il californiano aveva fatto appena in tempo a mettersi davanti al gabinetto e calarsi la biancheria, mettendo in mostra la propria erezione. «Harrington!», esclamò con un ghigno. «Vieni a darmi una mano?», chiese, leccandosi l'arcata superiore dei denti.

Steve cercò di non darci peso, spostando lo sguardo verso la doccia. «Sono qui per lavarmi».

«Entra», gli disse allora Billy, divertito.

Prima che Steve potesse varcare la soglia, però, sentì lo sguardo severo di Hopper pugnalargli la schiena.

«Niente bambini in casa mia!».

Steve gli fece un sorriso di circostanza. «Non preoccuparti. Non abbiamo fatto nulla per tutta la notte... E ci vediamo sempre nudi in palestra», disse Steve, omettendo che però nessuno dei due era in quelle condizioni a scuola. «E poi andrò in calore tra una settimana: nessun bambino ora», ghignó, prima di entrare, chiudendo la porta, sospirando. «Non ridere, cazzone», borbottò in direzione di Billy, il quale rise ancora più forte.

«Muovi il culo ed entra in doccia. Ho la vescica timida», disse lui, cercando di non toccarsi ancora.

«Puoi dire tutto di te, tranne che tu sia timido», disse Steve, iniziando a spogliarsi.

Billy lo spiò dallo specchio sul lavandino vicino a sé, per guardarlo senza dare troppo nell'occhio, rimanendo rapito più del solito dal corpo di Steve, e il membro gli ebbe un guizzo quando notò che in mezzo alle gambe era appena bagnato, così come l'erezione che cercava di nascondere con gli abiti.

Steve scostò la tendina della doccia e aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua calda, aspettando che il getto si intiepidisse.

«Steve, va’ subito in doccia, è un cazzo di ultimatum e non voglio poi sentire storie», disse grave Billy.

«Che rompicoglioni che sei», borbottò Steve ubbidendo, mettendosi al lato del getto con il broncio.

Gli sembrava impossibile che Billy non riuscisse a espletare i propri bisogni con altri presenti, si divertiva pure a parlare con il vicino all'urinatoio negli spogliatoi... In quel momento la sua mente addormentata ebbe un baluginio.

Approfittando del fatto che il wc fosse davanti alla doccia, scostò di qualche millimetro la tendina, spiandolo, vedendo l'alpha intento a ben altro che urinare.

Un'espressione colorita gli morì in gola quando comprese cosa stava facendo Billy Hargrove vicino a lui, con solo una tendina a separarli.

Quindi forse prima era serio quando chiedeva una mano? A quella possibilità, sentì degli altri umori colargli fuori dall'orifizio.

Cazzo!

Sapeva bene che Billy li avrebbe odorati. Che situazione di merda!

Nonostante il freddo, entrò sotto l'acqua, lamentandosi piano.

«Tutto bene, Harrington?», chiese Billy, che voleva sentire un po' la voce dell'omega.

«Cazzo, è ancora fredda», balbettò lui, cercando subito il sapone per lavare via ogni traccia.

Billy chiuse gli occhi, beandosi di tutti gli odori che sentiva, mentre muoveva la mano lungo la propria erezione, pensando fosse quella di Steve.

Ormai era andato per lui, completamente.

L'acqua finalmente cominciò a scaldarsi e Steve fece scendere una mano insaponata a toccarsi in mezzo alle gambe, spiando sempre Billy dalla tendina.

Lo sentì ridacchiare, mentre aumentava l'intensità delle immaginarie spinte. «Stamattina mi sono svegliato tra le tue braccia, Harrington», gli disse. «Soffri molto il freddo?».

Steve inghiottì appena la saliva, mentre si penetrava piano con il medio. Se il ragazzo fosse entrato con lui in doccia, non sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo… Molto più probabile che gli si gettasse addosso lui stesso.

«Sei comodo e tiepido, Billy. Meglio di un cuscino», rispose lui, infilando poi un secondo dito, muovendo la mano a ritmo con il polso dell'altro. Si morse le labbra, per trattenersi dal gemere, sperando che il rumore della doccia coprisse ogni sospiro.

Billy ringhiò piano, mentre le sue fantasie galoppavano, facendo di quella mano la bocca dell'omega che infestava i suoi pensieri. Dopo qualche secondo, però, l'alpha si giró, guardando verso la doccia con sguardo predatore e spiritato.

Steve chiuse lo spiraglio di tenda, tremando a quegli occhi.

«Harrington non mi stavi spiando, vero?», chiese Billy con voce roca.

«Perché, c'è qualcosa che dovrei vedere?», chiese Steve, penetrandosi con un terzo dito.

Billy ghignò. «No, nulla», rispose, inchinandosi a prendere la biancheria di Steve, lasciata sul bordo del davanzale. Si portò i boxer al viso, respirando a fondo l’odore dell'omega. Il profumo di Steve era sempre stato il più buono, e questa sua sfumatura era ancora meglio. Era meravigliosa ed eccitante.

Senza riuscire a controllarsi oltre, mosse bacino e polso assieme, volendo arrivare al proprio climax fottendo il suo Steve immaginario, che lo chiamava per nome e rispondeva ai suoi stimoli, in un rapporto bollente e bagnato.

«Ohw, Steve...», ringhiò piano l'alpha, immaginando come ultima cosa le labbra di Steve posate sulle proprie, mentre entrambi arrivavano all'orgasmo.

Il vero Steve provò mille brividi alla voce di Billy, ansimando poco più forte, mentre ancora si toccava. Per fortuna l'alpha non lo sentì, perso com'era nel completare l'amplesso.

«Cazzo, Billy», ansimò piano Steve. Immaginò quanto doveva essere bello essere l'omega di un alpha così forte e passionale. Si appuntò mentalmente di parlargli appena avesse avuto un attimo, perché un altro giorno così nel limbo e sarebbe impazzito.

Ormai al limite, Steve si toccò anche davanti per arrivare presto all'orgasmo. Chissà se Billy sarebbe riuscito a farlo venire solo stimolandolo da dietro.

A quel pensiero, si riversò nel proprio pugno, colando anche i suoi fluidi omega lungo le cosce, stringendo i denti per cercare di fare meno rumore possibile. Si allontanò appena dal muro al quale si era appoggiato pesantemente. Aveva la testa leggera e si sentiva abbastanza appagato, nonostante il solitario.

Lasciò che l'acqua lavasse via ogni suo peccato, insaponandosi poi velocemente. «Billy?», chiamò piano, non sentendolo più. Avrebbe tanto desiderato un suo abbraccio. Chiuse l'acqua della doccia, scostando appena la tendina, e vide l’altro allo specchio, che si guardava il volto.

Si era richiuso i pantaloni e aveva rimesso la biancheria di Steve dove l'aveva trovata, sperando che lui non si accorgesse di nulla.

L’omega si portò all'indietro i capelli bagnati, soffiando via delle gocce d'acqua dal viso, e si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di un accappatoio.

«Billy, mi passeresti un asciugamano?», chiese allora Steve, appena infreddolito.

Billy lo guardó con tanto d'occhi, e Steve notò che le ferite sul suo volto erano migliorate rispetto alla sera prima.

«Certo, se c’è», mormorò l'alpha, aprendo l'armadietto sotto il lavandino e porgendogli un telo in spugna grigio.

Steve lo accettò, andando subito ad asciugarsi il volto, dando così la possibilità all'altro di guardare il suo corpo dalla pelle d'oca e i capezzoli turgidi, costellato da innumerevoli nei.

Forse era meglio evitare di continuare a fissarlo, per non dover ricominciare tutto da capo.

«Sai, Harrington, pensavo che quella tua di ieri fosse una favoletta, e invece..», ridacchiò Billy, allontanandosi da lui per tornare allo specchio, osservandosi il volto ormai quasi guarito.

«Che intendi?», domandò il ragazzo, strofinandosi il telo contro il tronco e le braccia per poi avvolgerlo in vita.

«I tuoi baci sono curativi», ghignò Billy.

«Eh?», fece Steve, avvicinandosi per verificare lui stesso. Quella era una cavolata che si diceva ai bambini! Notò, però, con i propri occhi che le ferite di Billy erano ormai quasi completamente rimarginate.

«Wow... cazzo...», si lasciò sfuggire, sfiorando la sua ferita al labbro. «Con me non ha mai fatto così veloce», ammise, non sapendo trovare una spiegazione razionale e logica.

Billy increspò le labbra in un sorriso. Ora che aveva scaricato gli ormoni era meno problematico stare vicino a Steve. «È quasi romantico, non trovi?», fece notare l’alpha, prendendo un altro asciugamano, più piccolo.

«Che intendi dire?», chiese Steve, allungando una mano alla maglietta degli Iron Maiden di Billy per poterla indossare. Avrebbe voluto cambiarsi la biancheria, ma forse riusciva a convincere gli altri a fare una fermata a casa sua.

«Nulla, lascia perdere, sono cazzate», ghignò lui, mettendogli l'asciugamano prontamente in testa prima che si infilasse la maglietta, aiutandolo a frizionare i capelli; gli sarebbe venuta una sincope se non li avesse asciugati, erano ancora in febbraio!

Steve abbassò appena il capo sotto la pressione delle mani di Billy, senza riuscire a nascondere un sorriso.

«Grazie, mamma», riuscì finalmente a rispedire al mittente quelle parole.

Billy si fermò un attimo, per poi riprendere più forte. «Che cazzo di insolente!», sbottò divertito.

«Devi ammettere che è divertente vederti in queste vesti», disse Steve.

«Ma taci», sbuffò lui, sorridendo non visto.

I due vennero interrotti dal bussare alla porta. «Devo cagare! Vuoi sbrigarti?!». Era Dustin, dalla voce e dai modi.

«Un attimo», disse Steve, allontanandosi di un passo da Billy per potersi vestire.

«Muoviti!», incalzò il ragazzino.

Steve si cambiò in fretta, non molto contento di dover usare i vestiti della sera prima - l'unica gioia era poter rimettere l'odore di Billy addosso - e uscì dal bagno con l'asciugamano di nuovo in testa, superando Dustin, seguito poi da Billy.

Il ragazzino li seguì con lo sguardo. «Erano davvero insieme in bagno?!», chiese agli altri in salotto. Ormai il bisogno fisiologico era andato in secondo piano. «Cazzo se siamo fregati», borbottò sconvolto.

«Non hanno fatto nulla», li difese prontamente Hopper.

«Esatto, teppista, non rompere i coglioni», gli disse Billy, mentre si portava una sigaretta alla bocca. Finalmente nicotina. Ne aveva bisogno.

Dustin li guardò male. «Ci hai deluso, Steve», disse lapidario all'amico, chiudendosi in bagno.

«Oh, cavolo, ora mi terrà il broncio per tutto il tempo», sospirò l'omega, esasperato.

«Tanto andrà fuori dai coglioni, gli passerà con la lontananza», ridacchiò Billy, sedendosi scomposto sul divano, mentre Steve si asciugava ancora i capelli con il telo.

 

  
Pian piano tutti si svegliarono - o vennero svegliati - e, davanti alla colazione preparata da Joyce e Steve, iniziarono a ricapitolare il piano.

Secondo Eleven, quelle bestie erano ancora nella zona Nord, come se stessero aspettando di essere ancora più numerose prima di attaccare.

«Dovremmo passare al contrattacco prima che questo avvenga», mormorò lo sceriffo.

«Non attaccheranno anche tutta Hawkins?», domandò Max, mentre inzuppava i corn-flakes nella propria tazza di latte.

«Non lo so», disse l'uomo.

«Se chiedessimo alla polizia di far evacuare?», propose Mike.

«Con che pretesto?», chiese Nancy.

«Allerta meteo?», propose Max.

«Bomba inesplosa da portare via dai laboratori dismessi?», chiese Will.

Hopper scese in una contemplazione profonda, cercando la migliore soluzione.

«Sicuramente i nostri genitori ci aiuterebbero», disse Nancy.

«Più persone sanno del Sottosopra, più saranno in pericolo», mormorò Hopper.

«Non possiamo dire che sono i Russi?», chiese Mike.

«Metterebbero in discussione il governo», mormorò Hopper. «Farò un salto in ufficio prima di andare via, se ne occuperanno i miei colleghi», sbottó.

«Allora forse posso fare un salto anch'io a casa mia a prendere un paio di cose utili», disse Steve.

Hopper annuì. «Ok, e poi ci rivediamo a casa Wheeler».

Furono tutti d'accordo, poi Steve si voltò verso Billy. «Mi dai uno strappo?».

«Ci vengo io con te», intervenne Jonathan, spiazzando tutti.

«Non è prudente che andiate da soli», disse Nancy preoccupata. Gli omega erano i bersagli preferiti dei demogorgoni.

«Sappiamo badare a noi stessi», replicò Steve.

«Infatti, lasciate che vadano. Io mi fido delle tue capacità, Steve. Ieri, se non fosse stato per te, io e Max saremmo morti», disse Billy, ricevendo un sorriso grato da parte di Steve, mentre Dustin mimava di vomitare da un lato, facendo sorridere intenerita Joyce.

«Avete massimo un'ora. Altrimenti poi vi veniamo a cercare», disse invece Nancy.

I due omega annuirono, e Steve ricevette una carezza sulla schiena da Billy quando si alzò. «Se muori ti ammazzo, Harrington», ghignò Billy.

Steve sorrise nello stesso modo, ricambiando la carezza non visto.

Avrebbe parlato in mattinata con Billy, ormai aveva deciso. Pazienza se erano sotto attacco: se non avesse chiarificato i propri sentimenti sarebbe esploso. Quei gesti dell'alpha, inoltre, lo facevano ben sperare.

 

... Continua...

Gala & XShade-Shinra


	4. Chapter Four - Gelosia

Appena i due omega furono nella macchina di Jonathan, il più grande gli chiese come mai avesse voluto portarlo con sé; dopotutto era stata una proposta strana, ecco perché aveva accettato.

«Preferisco che Will stia con più alpha possibile, e dopo Hopper se ne andrà per un po', quindi...», rispose lui, timido.

Steve sorrise a quelle parole. «Sarà al sicuro, non temere».

«Lo so», sorrise Jonathan, iniziando a guidare verso casa dell'altro. «Inoltre non volevo lasciarti completamente solo con Billy», aggiunse, guardando la strada.

«Si può sapere perché ce l'avete tanto con lui?», sbuffò Steve.

«Rispondimi prima: è il tuo fidanzato ora? Non mentirmi, vi abbiamo visti ieri, vi siete baciati», disse.

Steve si schiarì la gola, arrossendo. «Non abbiamo ancora avuto modo di parlare di quello che è successo in queste ore», mormorò il ragazzo.

«Come sospettavo. E non era il caso che ne parlaste in una casa con voi soli dentro, mentre di fuori i democani stanno facendo branco», spiegò Jonathan. «Io non ho nulla contro Billy. Anzi è migliorato molto con te».

«Non siamo mica dei bambini», borbottò.

«Appunto, foste bambini non mi preoccuperei. Nancy mi ha detto che quando Billy è uscito dal bagno, si sentiva il suo odore di alpha più forte».

«Non abbiamo fatto niente insieme», disse Steve.

«Sì, Hopper vi ha difeso. Ha detto che non avresti osato usare il bagno di un padre single divorziato», lo tranquillizzò l'altro.

Steve non rispose oltre, mentre Jonathan raggiungeva casa sua. Parcheggiarono nel vialetto, scendendo poi entrambi dalla vettura.

«Facciamo una cosa veloce», disse Jonathan, guardandosi nervoso attorno.

«Tranquillo, non sono una ragazza, ci metterò un attimo a fare i bagagli», mormorò Steve; lui abitava nella zona est di Hawkins, sperava solo di essere abbastanza lontano da quei mostri.

Entrò in casa di corsa, andando spedito in camera; l'altro omega lo seguì all’ingresso, chiudendo la porta e stando di guardia alla finestra.

Steve prese velocemente qualche cambio, della biancheria intima e qualche maglione pesante, poi si vestì con degli abiti finalmente puliti. Stava per lasciare la stanza quando si ricordò di prendere i soppressori del calore e gli inibitori dell'odore.

Non sapeva quanto a lungo poteva durare quella situazione.

«Ho fatto!», disse Steve, tornando da Jonathan, il quale annuí. Non vedeva l'ora di andarsene e ci avevano impiegato solo pochi minuti.

  
In un lampo, i due omega furono di nuovo in auto, diretti a casa di Nancy.

Furono i primi ad arrivare e decisero di aspettare l'arrivo degli altri nella strada accanto - soprattutto perché non avevano una scusa decente per entrare senza nessuno dei Wheeler con loro. Steve era perso nei propri pensieri di quella mattina e del sogno che aveva fatto quella notte. Si ricordava distintamente che aveva sognato lui e Billy su un morbido letto pieno dell'odore dell'alpha, mentre faceva l'amore con lui. Quei ricordi lo tormentavano e lo facevano sognare a occhi aperti come in doccia poco prima. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che tutto quello diventasse realtà, con un Billy fedele e più equilibrato.

Quando una macchina blu entrò nella via principale, con un gran fracasso di chitarra elettrica a fare da colonna sonora, Steve si ridestò.

«Sono loro», gli disse Jonathan, senza scendere.

Steve sospirò sollevato, vedendo la Camaro di Billy parcheggiare davanti a casa Wheeler.

Con lui c'erano Mike, Max, Lukas e Dustin.

E basta.

Gesù, come era riuscito a portarsi appresso i bambini senza che nessuno avesse pensato che li potesse mangiare lungo strada?! E soprattutto... come avevano fatto a fargli accettare di fare il baby-sitter?!

Jonathan fece per scendere, ma Steve lo tenne per il polso. «'Spe un attimo...», gli fece. Lui lo guardò confuso. «Vorrei vedere che fanno: abbiamo fatto veloci, magari pensano che non siamo ancora arrivati, potrebbe andarne di un piano che ancora non sappiamo», spiegò Steve.

«Non credo avrebbero elaborato un piano senza avvisarci», disse Jonathan, mostrandogli il walkie-talkie di Will.

«Sì, ma gli altri allora dove sono?».

Mentre i due parlavano, il gruppetto capitanato da Billy era arrivato alla porta.

L'alpha piú grande si era sistemato i capelli e i pantaloni, poi si era rivolto a Mike, probabilmente per le chiavi, ma lui aveva negato.

Billy allora suonò il campanello, dandosi gli ultimi ritocchi.

Steve vide Karen aprire la porta, e sul volto di Billy comparve un sorriso sensuale e provocante, mentre salutava la donna, che arrossiva e rispondeva al sorriso sotto lo sguardo schifato di Mike.

Jonathan sentì la morsa della mano di Steve farsi sempre più stretta attorno al proprio polso e lo guardò preoccupato. «Steve?», lo chiamò. Poté leggere chiaramente la gelosia nello sguardo scuro dell’altro omega, diventando ancora più profonda e mortale quando Billy poggiò il gomito sullo stipite della porta, inclinandosi in maniera seducente. Fissava la madre di Nancy con uno sguardo che non aveva mai rivolto a Steve. A quel punto, l’omega non ci vide in più. Scese dall'auto in direzione di quello stronzo. Lo voleva prendere a pugni.

Fanculo a "Non ti tradirei".

Stronzo.

Doppiogiochista.

Se pensava a quello che voleva confessargli si sentiva uno stupido.

Jonathan si affrettò a scendere dall'auto a sua volta, immaginando che l'altro omega avrebbe ucciso Billy a sangue freddo lì sul vialetto.

«Steve! Steve!», lo chiamò Jonathan. «Non puoi: il sangue attira i Demogorgoni», gli ricordò.

Solo quelle parole lo bloccarono, a un metro dalla porta d'ingresso, con tutti i muscoli tesi di rabbia .

Karen e Billy li guardarono, sorridendo entrambi - naturalmente il californiano aveva il suo solito ghigno strafottente in viso.

«Buongiorno, Jonathan. Buongiorno, Steve. Siete tutti mattinieri oggi», disse la donna.

«Buongiorno, signora Wheeler», dissero all’unisono gli omega, mentre Steve cercava di sembrare quantomeno educato.

«Ehi, avete fatto presto», sorrise Billy, fissando però solo Steve.

«Volete entrare?», chiese Karen in generale.

«Grazie», accettò Jonathan, spingendo tutti dentro.

Mike era andato di filato nella propria cameretta, seguito dagli amici, mentre i ragazzi più grandi sedettero in salotto; Billy prese posto sul divano e ci rimase un po' male quando Steve preferì sedersi su una sedia. Non lo guardava nemmeno in faccia, con ancora la mascella tesa e serrata, e le braccia incrociate al petto. Karen era intanto andata in cucina a prendere qualcosa da bere per gli ospiti.

«Ehi, Jonathan! Che cazzo hai fatto a Steve?», ridacchiò Billy.

«Io non sarei preoccupato per me, al posto tuo», disse Jonathan con un ghigno.

L'alpha non capì e guardò Steve in cerca di spiegazioni.

«Fottiti, Hargrove», sibilò lui, prima che tornasse la madre di Nancy.

La donna porse a tutti un bicchiere di spremuta, per iniziare bene la giornata, e dei biscotti. «Questi sono i tuoi preferiti, vero, caro?», chiese Karen a Billy, facendo rimanere di stucco gli altri due. Insomma! Erano l'ex e l'attuale fidanzato della figlia, e per lei era come quasi non ci fossero!

«Sì, grazie, Karen», disse l'alpha, facendole l'occhiolino. Prese un dolce dalla biscottiera e gli diede un morso fissando la donna, la quale sorrise intrigata. Ah, avesse avuto quindici anni di meno...

Steve fissò con odio l'alpha, sperando che si soffocasse con il cibo. Con lui non aveva mai flirtato così. «Che stronzo», bofonchiò sottovoce, quando Karen si allontanò di nuovo.

Billy lo guardò strano, mentre masticava il dolce.

Steve era talmente nervoso che si alzò dalla sedia, lasciando la stanza.

«Ma che ha?», chiese Billy all'omega rimasto.

«Crede che tu sia un coglione che ci prova con la madre di Nancy», spiegò con un sorriso Jonathan.

Billy lo guardò in tralice. «Ma che cazzate», sbuffò.

«Ho avuto la stessa impressione anch'io. Ti conviene andare a farti perdonare», disse l'omega.

«Frega un cazzo», rispose però Billy, divertito.

«Poi non dire che non eri stato avvisato», disse l'omega, alzandosi in piedi quando Nancy aprì la porta di casa con le chiavi.

Billy mise su il broncio. Veramente doveva scusarsi per non aver fatto niente? Il cazzo. Se Steve aveva qualche problema con lui doveva venire a parlargliene, non scappare.

«Billy!», esclamò Nancy, appena fu dentro casa. Sembrava iraconda.

«Che cazzo c'è adesso?», chiese scocciato.

«A quanto cazzo andavi, maledizione?!», sbottò, e Jonathan comprese perché erano arrivati separatamente.

«Nance, le parole!», le urlò la madre dalla cucina.

«Siamo arrivati tutti sani e salvi mi pare», disse Billy.

Nancy guardò verso l'alto, con i palmi delle mani al cielo e, afferrato il fidanzato per il polso, lo portò via.

Billy si ritrovò da solo nel salotto, sbuffando poi annoiato. Dove cazzo era finito Steve?

Scocciato al cubo, si alzò, bevve il succo che non aveva gradito Steve, e si avvicinò alla porta, vedendo che Will e Eleven andavano al piano di sopra, mentre Hopper e Joyce erano a parlare con Karen. Forse sarebbe dovuto rimanere lì: quella donna omega stravedeva per lui, sarebbe stato facile convincerla con qualche sorriso.

Notò con la coda dell'occhio che Steve usciva dal bagno, con il viso e i capelli umidi.

«Ti vuoi proprio ammalare, tu», disse l'alpha, avvicinandoglisi.

«Come se ti importasse», borbottò infastidito l'altro.

Billy fece un verso infastidito. «Steve....».

«Ah, forse devi aprirti un po' la camicia, magari la signora Wheeler non ha visto bene la tua mercanzia», sibilò a bassa voce, geloso.

Billy fece roteare gli occhi. «Che palle che sei, Harrington. Datti una calmata, stavo solo facendo quello carino, bello e alla mano», disse, porgendogli lo stesso sorriso che aveva fatto a Karen poco prima.

«Beh, era fuori luogo», sbottò l’altro, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Billy ridacchiò appena. A quanto pareva, lo strambo aveva ragione: Steve era geloso... ed era adorabile. «Ok, ok...», gliela diede vinta. «Sua altezza il re mi perdonerà o mi butterà nel fossato con i coccodrilli?», domandò.

«Se non fosse che il sangue attira i demogorgoni ti avrei già preso a pugni, Hargrove», disse Steve, con lo sguardo ostile. Non lo aveva ancora perdonato.

«Bravo, Steve! Non dargliela vinta!», urlò Dustin, affacciato al parapetto delle scale del piano di sopra.

«Dustin, sparisci. Stanno parlando i grandi», disse nervoso l'omega, girandosi a fulminare il bambino.

La lotta alle creature dell'Upside Down non aveva proprio insegnato a Steve che durante la caccia non bisognava distrarsi. Infatti si ritrovò con il corpo serrato tra le forti braccia di Billy, che lo tenne stretto a sé. L’omega spalancò gli occhi, venendo invaso e avvolto dal calore e dall'odore di Billy, che spazzò via tutta la tensione dal suo corpo.

«Cosa stai facendo ora?», mormorò l'omega, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo.

«Ti tengo le braccia affinché tu non possa picchiarmi, ti pare?», ghignò Billy, carezzandogli la schiena con una mano.

Steve si lasciò andare in quell'abbraccio, sentendosi svuotato di tutta la rabbia di poco prima e Billy avvicinó le labbra al suo orecchio. «Rimarremo così finché non sarò fuori pericolo», sussurrò caldo.

«Che stronzo che sei», soffiò.

«Mi picchi se ti dico che sei un fottuto idiota, Steve?», chiese lui, rimanendo abbracciato.

«Ah, sarei io l'idiota adesso», fece divertito l'omega.

«Perché sei geloso che io abbia mostrato quello che non sono a Karen», gli sussurrò piano.

«Ma sembri disponibile per altri omega se fai così», mormorò Steve.

Billy avrebbe voluto stuzzicarlo un po' e farlo incazzare, ma non gli sembrò il momento adatto. «Guarda che potrei montarmi la testa se continui a farmi sentire speciale», sussurrò caldo contro il suo orecchio.

Steve rabbrividì a quelle parole, sospirando tremulo, ma la nuova lagna proveniente dal piano di sopra spezzó quel magico momento. «Ma come? Non litigano più, porca puttana?».

Dustin sembrava molto scocciato che ora stessero abbracciati.

«Dai, Dustin, lasciamoli soli...», mormorò Mike.

«Secondo me si baciano», disse Lukas, bene udibile.

«Che palle...», sbuffò Steve, nascondendo un sorriso dietro la mano.

«Ti va di dare spettacolo ai bambini, Harrington?», propose sottovoce Billy.

«Non li vorrai traumatizzare, spero», disse Steve, divertito.

«Una slinguazzata tra due adulti single e consenzienti li traumatizzerebbe?», si informò Billy.

«Vedere me che bacio te li traumatizzerebbe», ghignò Steve.

«Ottimo», ghignò Billy, compiaciuto. All'inizio Steve pensò che lo stesse lasciando andare, ma le sue mani scivolarono semplicemente al suo bacino, mentre congiungeva le labbra con le sue.

Steve si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi, non sentendo più nessun suono intorno a sé, solo il delicato respiro di Billy contro il proprio viso. Non importava quanto i bambini facessero chiasso, lamentandosi schifati della scena, per lui c'era solo Billy lì. Con una mossa rapida, lo prese per la giacca e lo sbatté contro il muro, baciandolo furiosamente.

Era sempre stato un tipo possessivo.

Billy ridacchiò a quell'attacco, sentendosi già eccitato. Strinse forte i fianchi di Steve, non facendo niente per allontanarsi, e, dopo quel lungo bacio profondo e infuocato, Steve gliene diede altri due veloci, come ad assaporarne l’essenza o non riuscisse più farne a meno.

Guardò Billy negli occhi, leggendoci il suo stesso desiderio di continuare.

«Harrington, cazzo, baci bene», si complimentò.

«Non so fare bene solo quello», disse Steve sottovoce.

«Aah... e quanto devo farti ingelosire per quello?», si informò Billy, intrigato, prima che tra i loro visi, ormai di nuovo vicini, passasse un qualcosa alla velocità della luce.

«No, l'ho mancato, accidenti!», esclamò Lukas.

I due si separarono, voltandosi verso il ragazzino, uno sorpreso l'altro incazzato.

«Sinclair!», ringhiò Billy, saltando letteralmente su per le scale. Quel ragazzino aveva appena firmato la sua condanna a morte - o almeno si sarebbe cagato addosso per davvero quella volta.

«Billy, smettila», disse Steve, passandosi una mano sulla bocca umida di saliva, per poi doverlo rincorrere. Quello psicopatico! Se avesse pestato davvero Lukas non lo avrebbe mai perdonato.

Steve placò la propria corsa, quando vide Billy fermo sul pianerottolo.

Sperando si fosse calmato, si avvicinò, vedendo poi solo dopo che c'era Eleven affacciata a una porta che lo fissava come se lo volesse morto. «Non osare toccare i miei amici», disse con voce bassa la bambina.

Stranamente, Billy non infierì, ma trattò Eleven come una sua pari.

«Senti, ragazzina, ho delle faccende in sospeso con Sinclair», disse Billy, deciso.

«Chiedergli scusa per come lo hai trattato tempo fa?», propose El; Mike gli aveva raccontato nei particolari l'accaduto a casa Byers.

«Ha corteggiato mia sorella senza chiedermi il permesso», disse Billy piccato. «Che non gli avrei comunque mai concesso», ci tenne ad aggiungere.

«Non è un buon motivo per minacciarlo ed essere violento con lui», disse Eleven, seria.

Tutti i bambini erano spariti, probabilmente dentro la camera difesa da Eleven, a parte Max, che era rimasta accanto all'amica.

«Potrebbe essere l'occasione per scusarti con Lukas», disse Maxine.

«Non sa affrontarmi nemmeno da uomo», le fece notare Billy.

«È un omega, Billy! Ed è ancora piccolo!», rimostrò Max.

_Intanto in cucina..._

_«Che chiasso che fanno», sbuffò Hopper._

_«Vado a controllare?», si offrì Nancy._

_«No, se si uccidono a vicenda ho mocciosi in meno a cui pensare...»._

  
«Cazzate! Se può avere la fidanzata è abbastanza grande», disse Billy.

Steve si affiancò all’alpha, volendo farlo ragionare sul fatto che stesse bullizzando dei ragazzi delle medie, ma a quel punto Lukas in persona venne fuori dalla stanza.

Era nervoso e aveva paura di Billy, ma non si tirò indietro. «Eccomi, sono qui, Hargrove», disse lui, cercando di apparire determinato.

«A cosa cazzo devo il tuo intervento di prima?», chiese l’altro.

Lukas lo fissò con disprezzo. «Devi stare lontano dal nostro Steve», disse il ragazzo con un sorriso fiero.

«Che stronzate. Steve non è di nessuno», disse Billy.

«Nemmeno tua sorella lo era», rispose veloce, preciso e mirato, come i suoi colpi di fionda.

«Mia sorella è minorenne», disse subito Billy.

«Pure io».

«Quindi è mia responsabilità. Steve può decidere di se stesso».

Max, però, aveva sentito abbastanza. «Billy, stai zitto!», disse decisa. «Te l'ho già detto: se non lasci in pace me e i miei amici farò in modo che non ti debba più preoccupare di doverti trovare un omega!».

«Anche se abbiamo raggiunto una tregua, vedi di non esagerare, ragazzina», disse Billy.

«Non mi provocare», mise in chiaro lei. Non era forte come il fratellastro, ma era arguta, attenta e dai riflessi veloci.

Billy stava per risponderle, quando Steve gli toccò una spalla.

«Potresti chiedere scusa a Lukas, e riniziare tutto da capo, che ne pensi?», propose gentile. «Io lo apprezzerei, veramente tanto».

Billy strinse le labbra, spostando lo sguardo su Sinclair, valutandolo e cercando di metterlo sotto pressione. Ad un certo punto gli tese una mano, senza dire niente.

Lukas lo guardò sbalordito e fece altrettanto, in silenzio. Che aveva da temere? C'erano Eleven e Max lì, accanto a lui.

Una stretta di mano veloce, senza troppi fronzoli e un breve cenno del capo.

Bastò questo perché entrambe le parti fossero contente, e che Steve fosse fiero di tutti e due.

«Bravi i miei ragazzi», disse l’omega più grande.

Billy si girò, facendo per andarsene, ma si fermò, avvicinando poi il viso a quello di Steve. «L'ho fatto per te, di lui non mi frega un cazzo», mormorò chiaramente.

Steve sorrise, intenerito. «Ho bisogno di parlarti», disse poi.

«Dopo che ti sarai asciugato quel fottuti capelli», gli rispose Billy, scendendo piano le scale per lasciare i bambini al loro baby-sitter.

Steve sbuffò divertito, mentre Mike gli ricordava dove fossero gli asciugamani.

Attorniato da ragazzini lamentosi e increduli, Steve si frizionò i capelli, cercando di farli ragionare sul fatto che Billy non fosse così male come veniva dipinto, ma a fine conversazione Dustin lo prese da parte: «È uno stronzo, Steve», si lamentò il beta.

«È migliorato», ribatté lui.

«Solo con te, perché vuole portarti a letto!».

Steve lo guardò male. «E quindi?», chiese.

«Quindi come fai a sapere che non ti prende in  giro?», chiese il bambino, portavoce di tutti.

«Perché più tardi gli parlerò. Sono comunque suo amico ora, Dustin, e se vuole continuare che io lo sia non può tornare a essere il cazzone di prima», disse, avvicinandosi poi al beta.

«Come fai a sapere che non ti farà stare male come Nancy?», chiese piano.

«Non lo posso sapere con certezza. Devo fidarmi», spiegò l’omega, accucciandosi davanti a Dustin, che si sforzava di non piangere. «Lui mi ha detto che non mi tradirebbe mai, perché non vuole farmi soffrire come mi è già successo», spiegò Steve, abbracciandolo. «Grazie perché ti preoccupi per me, stronzetto».

Dustin lo abbracciò di rimando, tirando appena su con il naso. «Lo terremo d'occhio tutti, se fa qualche cazzata se ne pentirà».

«Lo so. Per questo sono sicuro che andrà tutto bene», sorrise Steve, stringendolo.

Asciugò una lacrima ribelle dal viso di Dustin per poi scombinargli i capelli mentre si alzava. «Andiamo a vedere se dobbiamo fare qualcosa».

Il ragazzino abbassò il capo, annuendo piano.

Scesero al piano di sotto e Steve cercò con lo sguardo una familiare chioma bionda.

La vide che parlava con Karen, e gli si stava già per chiudere nuovamente la vena, ma si placò quando notò che era tranquillo e rilassato davanti a lei, senza sorrisi suadenti o sguardi ammiccanti.

Aveva davvero bisogno di parlare con lui, ma Hopper spiegò subito il loro piano d'azione: per il momento, alcuni di loro, insieme a Eleven, sarebbero andati alla casa del bosco del nonno di Hopper, mentre lo sceriffo stesso avrebbe iniziato a portare via i primi abitanti di Hawkins, a cominciare dai parenti dei ragazzi.

«Voi due con Jane andrete al punto di ritrovo. Io e Jonathan faremo scorta di viveri e vi raggiungeremo», disse Nancy a Steve e Billy.

Hopper annuì. «Ok, vi disegno una mappa per arrivare alla casa», disse rivolto a Jonathan, anche se già conosceva quel luogo.

Steve era molto preoccupato per i suoi ragazzi e li salutò uno a uno, abbracciandoli stretti.

Odiava separarsi da loro, e capiva anche il loro disagio nel doversi dividere ancora da Eleven.

«Promettiamoci di rivederci tutti sani e salvi», disse Steve.

«Certo», annuirono loro più o meno all'unisono, cercando di ricacciare dentro le lacrime.

Steve sorrise, incoraggiante, per poi prendere Will da parte.

«Se dovesse avvicinarsi troppo, tu sarai quello che lo saprà prima di tutti, vedrai che non ti prenderà di nuovo, Will», sussurrò al bambino. Immaginò dovesse essere spaventato a morte.

«Come fai a esserne certo?», chiese questi.

L'omega più grande si frugò nelle tasche e lasciò nelle mani del più piccolo due blister. «Sono i soppressori più potenti in commercio», disse il ragazzo. Steve era di una famiglia benestante e sapeva che, sicuramente, la famiglia di Will non se li sarebbe mai potuti permettere, essendo molto costosi. «Non ti troverà mai», sorrise. «Qualsiasi cosa succeda», aggiunse, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Lui e Will avevano qualche giorno di differenza con il calore e sapeva che il ragazzo era molto vicino, e doveva saperlo anche il Mind Flayer. Molto probabilmente era per quel motivo che aveva scelto di attaccare in quel periodo, anche se si guardò bene dal dirglielo.

«E tu?», chiese Will, preoccupato.

«Ne ho altri con me», mentì Steve; al massimo sarebbe tornato a casa propria, sperando che la madre ne avesse degli altri.

Insomma, mancava comunque una settimana: avevano tempo.

Will sorrise rincuorato, abbracciando un’ultima volta Steve.

«Ti voglio bene, piccolo. Vedrai, non dovrai più aver paura di lui», gli sussurrò il più grande, dandogli un bacio tra i capelli, per poi allontanarsi.

Will annuì e andò poi a salutare Eleven.

Steve cercò Billy - non poteva farci nulla, i suoi occhi erano come calamitati da lui -, vedendo che parlava con Max, portandola poi in disparte, lontana da sguardi indiscreti. Steve lo seguì in silenzio, vedendo i due scambiarsi un abbraccio. La scena gli strinse il cuore.

Era sempre più sicuro che Billy aveva reagito male con Lukas, quella volta, perché secondo lui stava facendo il bene della sorella, cercando di allontanarlo da lei e, così facendo, da suo padre. Billy era stato veramente una merda a comportarsi in quel modo, ma, l'aver visto come lo trattava il padre, aveva fatto capire a Steve che un ragazzo come Billy doveva aver conosciuto solo violenza nella sua vita, e si sentì appena imbarazzato pensando che forse era proprio per la gentilezza e l'amicizia mostratagli in quei mesi che aveva iniziato a cambiare.

Si allontanò discretamente, con un sorriso gentile in volto.

 

... Continua...

Gala & XShade-Shinra


	5. Chapter Five - Giocare d’Anticipo

Appena Eleven mise nuovamente piede nella casa del bosco, il suo cuore fu abbracciato da varie sensazioni: nostalgia, felicità, rabbia.

Quello era il suo rifugio, e lo odiava perché la teneva sempre lontana da Mike.

«Bel tugurio», fu il commento di Billy appena poté guardarsi intorno.

«È solo polveroso», mormorò Eleven, iniziando a sollevare, grazie ai suoi poteri telecinetici, i panni messi a coprire i mobili, mentre anche Steve entrava e andava ad aprire le finestre.

«Ha un che di rustico», sorrise l’omega.

«Bah...», sbottò il californiano, andando a stravaccarsi sul divano ora libero.

Eleven sorrise, accendendo la tv e prendendo posto accanto a lui.

Steve li guardò senza parole. «Non sistemiamo casa?», domandò esterrefatto.

«Sono cose da omega quelle», borbottò Billy, prima che gli arrivasse in testa un cesto di vimini, fortunatamente vuoto.

«Date una mano, subito!», disse Steve autoritario, facendo guardare tra di loro i due alpha.

«Che palle, Harrington! Non troverai mai il fidanzato se non lo tratti come un re!», sbuffò Billy, alzandosi in piedi.

«Non ho intenzione di fare da servo a nessun alpha. Il mio fidanzato si sentirà un re solo tra le lenzuola», disse, cercando di essere soft per le orecchie di El. «E poi ti ricordo che sono io il re, re Steve! Niente titolo nobiliare condiviso, fino al matrimonio», aggiunse, dandosi un tono. Indirizzò Billy a rendere presentabile la cucina, mentre dava una scopa in mano a Eleven, la quale sospirò e usò i propri poteri per spazzare, come Topolino nel film Fantasia.

«Comodo così», sorrise Billy, mentre Steve si adoperava a rendere il bagno abitabile.

Dopo un po' che trafficavano, l’omega sentì di nuovo Billy lamentarsi. Quel ragazzo era una lagna continua...

«Che c'è, ora?», gli chiese a voce alta, mentre finiva di pulire il piatto doccia.

«In frigo non c'è nemmeno una cazzo di birra! Morirò di sete!».

Steve ridacchiò, per poi togliersi il golfino e rimanere con la maglietta degli Iron che gli aveva dato Billy - gli piaceva avere il suo odore addosso. Stava iniziando ad avere caldo.

«Ehi, stramba! Non sai creare una lattina di birra?». Billy farneticava come suo solito.

«No...».

«Che poteri del cazzo... Oehi! Mamma Steve! Esco a fumare!», urlò.

«Fa’ attenzione», disse solo l'omega, iniziando a sentire la gola secca. Andò in cucina per prendere una bottiglietta d'acqua, doveva anche parlare con El. «Qual è la tua stanza, Jane?», domandò lui.

La ragazza la indicò con una mano, dicendogli poi che l'altra era di Hopper. «Stai male?», chiese poi, fissandolo.

«Nh... non vorrei avere davvero la febbre...», mormorò piano Steve. Non era proprio in gran forma.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte imperlata di sudore, schiarendosi appena la gola. Strano, eppure fino a pochi minuti prima stava bene; era da quella mattina che Billy gli diceva di asciugarsi bene i capelli, altrimenti gli sarebbe venuto un raffreddore con le temperature di febbraio. "Quel maledetto! Ma vuoi vedere che mi ha portato sfiga veramente?” pensò Steve. «Provo a stendermi un attimo», avvisò, andando verso camera di Hopper.

Eleven lo guardò allontanarsi, preoccupata, e tornò a fare i lavori domestici, asciugandosi di tanto in tanto il solito rivoletto di sangue.

Steve si buttò sul letto, dopo aver tolto il telo che lo riparava dalla polvere e averlo buttato a lavare. Si sentiva strano, con la testa che gli girava e il corpo sempre più caldo.

Non poteva ammalarsi proprio in quel momento!

Stava già sperando che Max avesse messo nello zaino di Billy qualche farmaco, quando una a lui ben nota sensazione di bagnato gli fece tendere tutti i muscoli.

No, non poteva essere.

Mancava una settimana e lui era sempre stato puntuale come un orologio svizzero.

No, sicuramente si era bagnato appena di umori a causa della debilitazione della febbre, succedeva… Si mise lentamente a sedere, trovandosi a gemere piano. «Merda, merda, merda...», ansimò, cercando di alzarsi per andare a chiudere la finestra, prendendo sempre più consapevolezza del proprio corpo e del fatto che era appena entrato in calore. L'odore alpha di Billy sulla maglietta che teneva addosso era diventato improvvisamente più forte per il suo olfatto e stava aggravando la produzione di umori tra le sue gambe.

Fanculo.

Ci mancava solo questa.

Con due alpha in casa, poi.

Dopo aver sbarrato la finestra, andò a chiudere la porta a chiave, dicendo poi qualche parola che sua nonna non avrebbe particolarmente gradito sentire, mentre tornava a letto e si sfilava la T-shirt, buttandola a terra. Tanto non avrebbe più sentito freddo...

Si rintanò sotto le coperte, sperando di chiudere gli occhi e scoprire che fosse tutto un brutto sogno.

Toc-toc.

Macché...

«Steve, stai bene?», domandò Billy, dall'altra parte della porta.

«Billy, stai lontano», ansimò Steve, nascondendo poi la testa sotto il cuscino.

«Jane ha detto che stai male... non farmi preoccupare, cazzo. Apri».

«Billy ti prego, non insistere», lo pregò Steve. Sapeva bene che se avesse aperto la porta non avrebbe saputo resistere all'alpha.

Purtroppo, però, avevano Eleven dalla loro parte, che fece scattare la serratura, permettendo a Billy di entrare senza buttare giù la porta di peso.

Non appena l'alpha aprì, capì quale fosse il problema, e rimase fuori dalla camera, lasciando la porta socchiusa. «Jane... sta’ in cucina», disse il californiano, serio da morire, con voce grave e profonda, portando leggermente indietro la ragazza.

Quell'odore... L'odore di Steve, sbocciato in tutta la sua bellezza, senza filtri...

La ragazzina sentì a sua volta l'odore dell’amico, ma non sembrò curarsene.

«Non fargli del male», disse rivolta a Billy, andando poi a guardare la televisione, alzando di proposito il volume.

Billy sospiró, rimanendo lì davanti alla porta. «Dimmi dove sono i tuoi soppressori», disse al ragazzo, posando la fronte sulla superficie in legno.

«Li ho dati tutti a Will», gemette lui in risposta, nascondendosi sempre di più nelle coperte.

«Cosa?!», urlò Billy, entrando poi nella stanza.

«Mancava ancora del tempo... non doveva arrivare oggi il calore», gemette Steve, sempre più vicino a perdere ogni contatto con la realtà.

Billy richiuse la porta, restando dentro con Steve. Avrebbe dovuto tenersi alla larga da lui, ma non riusciva ad allontanarsi. Il suo odore era meraviglioso e desiderabile, come testimoniava il membro già duro che gli premeva la patta dei jeans.

Billy aveva bisogno di vederlo in viso, lo desiderava ardentemente.

Si avvicinò al letto e si mise sopra il corpo ancora abbozzolato di Steve, come fosse un leone su una gazzella, annusandolo profondamente.

Steve tremò sotto di lui, gemendo più forte all'odore di Billy.

«Non posso resistere se sei così vicino», uggiolò.

«Non voglio che mi resista...», disse roco l'alpha.

«Cambierà tutto tra noi, Billy...», ansimò Steve, mentre l'alpha gli scopriva la testa dal cuscino e le coperte.

«Solo se entrambi vogliamo che cambi», mormorò, odorandogli i capelli. «Altrimenti vedila solo come un aiutarsi... tra amici... intimi...», sussurrò a voce sempre più bassa e sensuale, spogliando piano il tronco di Steve, scoprendolo nudo.

Steve pose le mani sul petto di Billy, gli occhi scuri resi liquidi dal calore.

«Dimmi che mi vuoi, Steve...», sussurrò Billy, calando il volto a quello dell'altro ragazzo, ma l’omega girò il viso di lato.

«Non sono una puttana, Billy...», ringhiò piano. Se il californiano lo avesse chiamato così, non lo avrebbe mai perdonato. Steve non avrebbe mai voluto che Billy lo vedesse in quello stato, soprattutto che lo facessero senza soppressori. Sapeva già che non sarebbe riuscito a regolarsi, avrebbe fatto cose... detto cose... solo perché il raziocinio gli sarebbe stato negato in toto, rapito e ucciso dalla sua più selvaggia e primordiale parte omega.

«No», ringhiò Billy, afferrando Steve per le spalle, per poi stringerlo tra le braccia. «Non lo sei. Tu sei mio».

Steve gli sorrise grato, chiudendo gli occhi. «Allora... fanculo a tutto... fammi tuo, Billy», gli sussurrò, aprendo le sue difese all'alpha. Lo desiderava con ogni fibra del suo essere anche lui.

Billy ghignò, sentendosi come un pirata che aveva appena trovato il baule del tesoro che cercava da una vita, e che avesse anche la chiave per aprirlo.

Raccolse i lati del viso di Steve tra le mani e lo baciò, riprendendo da dove quella mattina erano stati interrotti.

Steve era avvolto da un calore e da un profumo intossicante e non poteva attendere oltre. Spogliò il ragazzo del resto dei suoi abiti, spostando malamente anche le coperte, andando ad aprirsi poi i pantaloni, sempre senza abbandonare le sue labbra mentre si scambiavano quel passionale bacio.

Steve non voleva dolcezza da Billy in quel momento. Voleva solo unirsi a lui in maniera quasi disperata.

Billy, da parte sua, credeva fosse un sogno, non aveva mai odorato nulla di più forte e buono, e il sentire il corpo di Steve fremere per lui lo faceva eccitare ancora di più.

D'un tratto, sentì la mano dell'omega afferrargli l'erezione e iniziare a muoverla sulla punta turgida e bagnata, toccandola poi in tutta la sua lunghezza, come aveva fatto Billy stesso quella mattina in bagno.

Billy non si era mai sentito così vulnerabile e forte insieme. Mai aveva provato quelle emozioni con altri omega.

Steve si era dato totalmente a lui, senza nessuna remora o timore. Gli aveva affidato non solo il proprio corpo, ma anche la sua stessa sanità mentale, perché Steve, nonostante gli ormoni, avrebbe ricordato ogni cosa di quel calore.

«Non ti lascerò mai solo», soffiò Billy, cercando posto tra le sue gambe.

Steve mugolò eccitato e commosso a quelle parole. «Neanche io. Neanche io, Billy», disse disperato, aprendo le cosce per l'alpha e scendendo con la mano dal suo sesso al proprio perineo, allargando appena il proprio orifizio con le dita, esternamente, per un invito. «Billy, ti prego... ho bisogno di te», miagolò Steve, con gli occhi spiritati dal piacere.

«Oh, cazzo», esalò Billy, spingendosi verso l'apertura di Steve, così ben lubrificata e bollente, mentre vi penetrava lentamente.

Ed era stretta.

Molto stretta.

«Ah, Billy! Billy!», urlò Steve, buttando la testa all'indietro; era da tanto che non lo faceva, e sentire il californiano unirsi a lui lo stava portando alla pazzia.

Billy ebbe la lucidità di tappargli la bocca con la propria. C'era sempre El nell'altra stanza e di sicuro Steve non avrebbe mai voluto che lei lo sentisse urlare certe cose.

L'alpha entrò facilmente in quel corpo invitante, rimanendo fermo qualche secondo per potersi gustare quell'impagabile goduria.

Era dentro Steve.

Totalmente.

Finalmente.

Steve mugolò sotto di lui, cercando di muovere il bacino.

Billy baciava le sue dolci labbra, mordicchiandole e leccandole giocosamente, mentre si muoveva in lui con sempre più passione.

L'omega non riusciva a pensare ad altro se non quanto fosse fantastico tutto ciò. Non era il sesso e basta, era il sesso con Billy a eccitarlo oltre misura. Ormai non capiva più niente che non fosse rispondere agli stimoli. «B-Billy...», lo chiamò roco tra i baci. «Fallo, Billy», ansimò, cercando di girarsi.

«Cosa?», chiese Billy, senza capire. A ogni affondo la sua collanina ciondolava tra di loro.

Steve lo allontanò, suscitando le lamentele di entrambi, per potersi così girare e dare la schiena all'alpha.

«Steve, sei meraviglioso», lo lodò Billy, afferrandolo per i fianchi e rientrando in lui in un secco e deciso movimento che fece boccheggiare entrambi.

Steve si portò una mano al collo, sollevando i capelli. «Fallo, Billy», ansimò di nuovo.

Il californiano rimase a fissare quel punto che Steve gli stava offrendo come se lo conoscesse da sempre e volesse passare tutta la vita con lui; quel pensiero gli fece sentire un fremito in tutto il corpo, che sfogò afferrando i fianchi di Steve, sbattendo in fretta dentro di lui.

Steve gemette ancora più forte, spingendosi a sua volta contro l'alpha, cercando sempre più piacere, ma dopo un po' che le sue preghiere non furono ascoltate, fece leva sulle ginocchia e alzò il busto, lasciandosi sfuggire dalle labbra un lamento sporco per il cambio d'inclinazione delle spinte, poggiando la schiena contro il petto del californiano.

«Billy, ti prego...», sussurrò caldo, tuffando una mano tra i capelli di Billy per poi spingergli la testa contro il proprio collo, con il naso poggiato esattamente sulla ghiandola. «Mordimi...», soffiò.

Quel gesto eccitò talmente tanto Billy che venne immediatamente nel corpo accogliente di Steve senza, però morderlo.

L’omega sbarrò gli occhi, sentendosi riempito dall'alpha, e solo l'intervento della mano di Billy sulla sua bocca evitò che tutto il bosco lo sentisse, come anche lui arrivò all'apice dell’orgasmo, avendo avuto finalmente ciò che più un omega in calore bramasse. Lacrime di piacere scesero dai suoi occhi scuri, e Billy si ubriacò anche dell'odore di quell'ambrosia, molto diverso dalle lacrime tristi o sofferenti.

Billy continuò a dare appagamento a entrambi, muovendosi in Steve, e fregandosene del seme dell'omega che si spargeva tra le lenzuola di Hopper, godendo del piacere che gli dava il corpo del ragazzo fino alla fine.

Steve tremò, sentendosi affaticato ma soddisfatto, beandosi di sentire l'alpha ancora dentro di sé, anche quando lui si fermò per rifiatare. Chiuse gli occhi, stanco, cercando di recuperare le forze, mentre la lucidità penetrava lentamente di nuovo in lui.

Aveva appena fatto sesso con l’alpha Billy Hargrove, che gli era venuto dentro, senza soppressori.

Cazzo.

E non aveva avuto modo di parlargli prima...

Il californiano non aveva ancora accennato a uscire da lui, anzi. Sembrava che stare nel suo corpo lo stesse rieccitando.

«Billy...», lo chiamò ovattato, con ancora la sua mano a tappargli la bocca.

«Mhn?», chiese l'alpha, riprendendo a muoversi in lui con movimenti lenti, spingendo fuori il seme con un rumore umido e sporco, facendolo colare lungo le gambe di Steve.

Il suo istinto gli diceva di dover marchiare l'omega più volte e più a fondo possibile.

Steve tremò a quegli affondi. «… Continua...», riuscì a sussurrare l'omega.

Quella volta era solo per loro. La fame del calore era stata momentaneamente sedata e Steve riusciva a partecipare lucidamente.

«Speravo me lo dicessi», ringhiò l'alpha, prendendogli il mento tra indice e pollice per potergli girare il viso e baciarlo.

L'omega gemette di piacere, prendendo il sopravvento in quel bacio, guidando la lingua di Billy in una lotta mozzafiato.

La mano dell'alpha andò a stimolargli l'erezione, muovendo il polso allo stesso ritmo delle loro spinte, facendo tendere di piacere il corpo magro e atletico di Steve.

Billy ghignò, volendo divertirsi ancora, e si separò dal bacio, spingendo senza grazia Steve steso sul letto, ruotandolo mentre ancora il suo grosso membro era dentro il corpo dell’omega. Lo abbracciò, mentre continuava ad affondare in lui, facendo cigolare rumorosamente le molle del materasso.

Steve si strinse con forza a Billy, assecondando i movimenti potenti del suo bacino, prima di sentirsi riempire da altro abbondante seme bollente, che lo lasciò senza fiato, e ringhiò il suo secondo orgasmo senza quasi rendersene conto.

Ormai i pantaloni e la camicia di Billy erano da mettere a lavare; avrebbe dovuto spogliarsi anche lui, ma non ce n'era stato il tempo, e sentiva i propri testicoli ancora tesi e gonfi. «Cazzo, mi sento un maniaco... ti riempirei all'infinito», mormorò con voce roca, sfilandosi lentamente dal corpo umido e accogliente di Steve o gli sarebbe tornata voglia. Era come una droga di cui non voleva fare a meno.

Steve rise, chiudendo gli occhi. «Se vuoi...», disse, aprendo un po' di più le gambe. «Ormai il cazzo di danno lo hai fatto».

«Credimi Steve, ti riveli sempre la cosa migliore della mia vita, ogni fottuta volta», mormorò Billy, non riuscendo a resistere a quell'invito e scopandosi l'omega su quel letto per la terza volta di fila.

  
Alla fine di quell'ennesima unione, l'alpha cominciava ad accusare la stanchezza, e anche l’omega non sembrava da meno, con la faccia sfatta dal piacere e un'espressione strana in volto. Billy ebbe l'accortezza di pulire i loro corpi e poi coprire Steve con una coperta. Si sarebbe preso cura di lui, qualunque conseguenza avesse avuto quella cazzata che avevano appena fatto.

«Vado a lavarmi», disse, carezzando i capelli a Steve. «Così mi rendo presentabile per quando tornano gli altri», disse calmo.

L'omega annuì, andando però a prendere una mano di Billy e stringerla nella propria. Era talmente stanco che non riusciva a disperarsi per ciò che sarebbe successo da quel momento in poi. Semplicemente chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò.

Billy si inchinò e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, facendo scorrere poi gli occhi chiari alla ghiandola sul suo collo, ancora senza marchio. Sospirando, uscì dalla stanza, chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle; il loro odore ormai si era sparso per tutta casa.

«Hei, Jane! Steve dorme, non l’ho mangiato. Vado a farmi una doccia». Billy avvisò la bambina, senza andare in cucina.

«Ok». Sentì solo in risposta, prima di chiudersi in bagno.

Ringraziando qualunque divinità del mondo perché c'era l'acqua calda, Billy si fece una doccia veloce, cercando di non pensare, anche se gli dispiaceva lavare via l'odore di Steve.

Sperò comunque che l’omega dormisse il più possibile prima della prossima scarica di calore. Gli venne un nodo allo stomaco quando pensò che presto sarebbe tornata pure Nancy, la sua ex. Non avrebbe voluto scoprire come Steve avrebbe potuto reagire all'odore dell'altra alpha.

Uscì dalla doccia pieno di incertezze e prese due asciugamani da una cesta, pensando che ci fosse qualcosa di strano. Mentre era davanti allo specchio ad asciugarsi i capelli con un telo doccia, capì cosa gli mancava.

Le sigarette! La sua fumata post-sesso!

Si era sentito così appagato con Steve da non averne sentito il bisogno.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, con un asciugamani legato in vita, andando a prendere lo zaino in cucina. «Ehi, stramba! Sono tornati quei due cazzoni?», chiese mentre entrava in soggiorno, ricevendo in risposta un verso incazzato dalla porta d'ingresso.

«Figlio di puttana...», ringhiò Nancy, con la pistola in mano.

Sì, erano arrivati.

«Ehi, Nance, non fare sciocchezze, metti giù la pistola», disse preoccupato Jonathan, posando le mani su quella di Nancy che reggeva l'arma.

«C'è l'odore di Steve per tutta la casa!», esclamò lei, allontanando appena il fidanzato. «Che gli hai fatto?!».

«È entrato in calore», informò semplicemente Billy, senza scomporsi, tirando fuori una sigaretta dallo zaino e accendendosela.

Ci fu il rumore di uno sparo e il californiano si ritrovò la stecca spuntata da un proiettile.

Girò lo sguardo, vedendo Nancy con la pistola ben puntata verso di lui.

«Lo sento benissimo, e sento anche il tuo odore. Rispondimi!», disse lei, decisa.

«Tu sei una fottuta pazza! Pensa al tuo cazzo di omega, invece di pensare al mio», ringhiò possessivo Billy, geloso del fatto che quella piazzata potesse essere una rivendicazione da parte di Nancy.

Un brivido di rabbia scosse il polso di Nancy. «Allora l'hai... marchiato?», chiese incredula.

«No... non lo avrei mai messo in pericolo, versandone il sangue e attirando qua quei mostri... cosa che a te non te ne fregherebbe un cazzo a quanto pare», disse indicando la pistola.

Nancy abbassò l’arma, ancora irata. «Jonathan, vai da Steve, per favore», mormorò lei, continuando a fissare Billy.

«Steve sta bene», disse Eleven, ancora seduta a guardare la tv. Non si era smossa di un millimetro per la situazione.

I tre si voltarono a guardare la ragazzina e Billy ghignò. «Di lei, almeno, vi fidate?»

«Perché c'è questo odore, allora? Non glielo ho mai sentito cosí forte», chiese lei, scocciata.

Steve era grande e grosso, e non era più affar suo con chi decideva di avere rapporti, ma c'era qualcosa di strano...

«Che vorresti dire?», chiese Billy, che era la prima volta che sentiva l'odore di Steve durante il calore.

«Ha preso i suoi soppressori?», chiese a quel punto Jonathan.

«No, li ha dati tutti a tuo fratello, il cretino».

Nancy e Jonathan sbiancarono. «C-Cosa?», chiese l'omega, sconvolto.

«Ha detto qualcosa del tipo che gli è arrivato in anticipo e non pensava gli servissero nell'immediato», spiegò il biondo, cercando una nuova sigaretta.

«Dio...», mormorò Jonathan, sentendosi in colpa. Will era suo fratello, avrebbe dovuto pensarci lui, non Steve, per quanto fossero amici. Si diresse verso la porta della camera dove stava l’omega, aveva bisogno di scusarsi e ringraziarlo.

«Ora dorme», spiegò Billy. «È piuttosto stanco, sapete...», ghignò, fissando Nancy, la quale lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Come cazzo ti è venuto in mente di scopartelo sapendo che non aveva preso i suoi inibitori? Se tu lo avessi messo incinto? Come puoi essere tanto irresponsabile?», ringhiò lei, sempre più arrabbiata. Steve non si meritava tutto questo.

«Steve va matto per i bambini! Uno tutto suo lo riempirebbe di gioia», sbuffò Billy, cercando di glissare il discorso. «Dammi la spesa, devo cucinare», completò.

Jonathan si era affacciato dentro la camera da letto di Hopper, vedendo che Steve dormiva pacifico e con un piccolo sorriso a piegargli le labbra. Sembrava davvero che Billy si fosse preso cura di lui. Si avvicinò allora a Nancy, prendendole lui stesso le buste di mano e portandole in cucina.

«Ti do una mano. Avrà fame quando si sveglia», disse l'omega al californiano, lasciando Nancy da sola all'ingresso.

«So cucinare, stramboide, e come vedi dai risultati godo di ottima salute», lo liquidò Billy. «Sta' con la tua alpha, mostrati un po' geloso anche tu», gli suggerì, mettendo le buste sul tavolo.

«Proprio perché sono geloso non voglio starle vicino adesso», disse l'omega, con lo sguardo un po' duro.

«Non capisco», ammise Billy, prendendo dalla busta una scatola gialla ancora fredda. «Ehi, questi sono per te, stramba?», chiese verso Eleven. La ragazza si girò e sorrise annuendo.

«Se li mangi tutti te li vado a ricomprare, sei stata brava», disse il californiano, lanciandole gli eggos'. Eleven sorrise ancora di più, aprendo subito la confezione.

«Non voglio starle vicino mentre fa la gelosa per l'odore di un altro omega. Dicendo quelle cazzate, poi, davanti a me...».

«Giusto», concordò Billy, passandogli le patate. «Pelale. Vi farò vedere che cazzo di chef sono».

«Chissà se sei bravo solo a darti delle arie», disse Jonathan, dandogli comunque una mano.

Nancy, intanto, si era seduta sul divano accanto a Eleven, assorta nei propri pensieri. Steve doveva essere davvero disperato per aver accettato un rapporto con Billy, essendo senza soppressori doveva essere stato molto difficile resistere all'odore di un alpha. Non c'era un'altra spiegazione logica per tutto ciò. Steve non poteva davvero voler stare con Billy! Meritava un alpha migliore, non uno che l'avrebbe fatto soffrire. Come formulò quel pensiero si rese conto che lei aveva fatto di peggio.

Era stata per un anno con lui, senza amarlo veramente, mangiata dal senso di colpa verso Barb e arrabbiata perché lui cercava di fargliela dimenticare, come l'intera Hawkins sembrava non pensare più a lei, mentre Barb meritava giustizia. E questa l'aveva trovata con l'aiuto di Jonathan, con il quale aveva tradito Steve.

Forse per questo era così protettiva nei suoi confronti. Voleva fare ammenda.

Inoltre, erano rimasti amici, nonostante tutto. Si stava solo preoccupando per lui.

Si girò a parlare con Eleven, notando che la ragazzina avesse già svuotato la scatola di eggo's, e mangiava l'ultimo, contenta.

«Jane, posso chiederti una cosa? Tu sei amica di Steve, giusto?», mormorò.

«Certo», disse lei, voltandosi verso la sorella di Mike.

«Lui ti ha mai detto qualcosa di Billy?», chiese sottovoce.

«Steve vuole bene a Billy», disse solo, senza entrare nello specifico.

«Ok», annuì lei. Allora andava bene.

Dopotutto Billy aveva detto "il mio omega", prima... forse non era del tutto orribile, anche se non lo avrebbe perso d'occhio un secondo.

Si girò verso i due ai fornelli, notando che stavano lavorando in  tranquillità, nonostante gli improperi di Billy.

Si rese conto che forse aveva offeso Jonathan e si alzò per andare a fare pace, dopo aver aperto uno spiraglio di finestra per far circolare l'aria.

«Il mio cuoco preferito ha tempo?», chiese gentile, avvicinandosi ai due, intenti nel fare... che stavano facendo?! Una torta?! Ma non stavano pelando delle patate pochi attimi prima? In effetti c'era odore di fritto...

Jonathan sollevò il capo. «Siamo molto occupati. Billy pensa sia il giorno del ringraziamento oggi», mormorò, ancora un po' offeso con la fidanzata.

«Possiamo parlare? Ti ruberò pochi minuti», disse lei.

Jonathan annuì e seguì la ragazza, lasciando l’alpha maschio da solo a cucinare.

Quante volte Billy aveva dovuto badare alla casa, da quando la madre non c'era più, sottostando a suo padre, che non accettava un altro alpha in casa a parte se stesso? Cucinare era una cosa che si era ritrovato a adorare, almeno non avrebbe dovuto mangiare la merda che gli dava Neil, quando gliela dava. Provava solo un grande senso di pace a saperlo morto. Continuò a cucinare tranquillo, sapendo che quella volta avrebbe condiviso il pasto con una coppia che lo odiava, una ragazzina dai superpoteri e il suo omega. Sí, era decisamente meglio così. Voleva che Steve si sentisse coccolato e non pensasse che lo avesse usato. Di Steve gli importava davvero, era diverso da chiunque altro omega. Voleva davvero che fosse suo.

  
Era ormai quasi pronta la cena quando, d'un tratto, Billy sentì qualcosa che gli fece alzare tutti i peli della nuca. La voce di Steve. Trattenne il fiato e si avvicinò verso la stanza di Hopper, sentendo la voce dell'omega un po' più forte.

E chiamava il suo nome.

Anche Nancy e Jonathan erano in allerta, ma non commentarono quando Billy aprì la porta della stanza.

«Billy...», uggiolò Steve, seguito da un lamento.

«Badate alla cena, se si brucia qualcosa vi darò in pasto ai _democosi_ », disse l’alpha con voce roca, prima di sparire oltre la soglia e chiuderla a chiave.

I due fidanzati rimasero a fissare la porta chiusa, finché non fu chiaro dal rumore di molle e colpi della testiera del letto contro il muro che ci stavano dando dentro alla grande.

«Ahwww! Billy! Sìohww!», urlò forte Steve, prima che i suoi versi fossero ovattati, probabilmente dalla mano di Billy.

«Credo che ti sia preoccupata per nulla, mi pare ben consenziente», disse Jonathan.

Lei annuì un po' in imbarazzo, andando con il fidanzato in cucina. Avrebbero fatto trovare ai ragazzi tutto pronto e Nancy in più cercò di tenere occupata Eleven, per distrarla da quei rumori, anche se alla ragazza non sembrava importare troppo. L'unico ad averle fatto avere qualche reazione in quel senso era stato Mike.

Quando sentirono la porta della stanza aprirsi, Jonathan si affacciò, vedendo Billy che portava Steve verso il bagno, tenendolo sospeso di lato con l'avambraccio sotto i glutei. «Vedi che ce la faccio?», chiedeva Billy con fare scocciato, mentre Steve sorrideva contro la sua spalla.

«Sei molto forte», lo lodò pigramente, coperto solo da un lenzuolo del letto.

Appena furono in bagno, Billy aprì l'acqua calda. «Riesci a stare in piedi?», gli chiese.

«Solo se tu sei molto vicino a me», ridacchiò Steve. «Magari appiccicati contro la parete della doccia», disse con fare allusivo.

Billy ghignò. «Quanto ti dura il calore?», chiese, baciandogli il collo.

«Di solito due o tre giorni», mormorò Steve, lasciando cadere a terra il telo.

«Saranno i "due o tre giorni" più belli della mia vita, cazzo... sempre se riesci a reggere il mio ritmo», ghignò lui.

«Vuoi mettermi alla prova?» , chiese piano l’altro, con un sorriso.

Billy lo baciò piano sulle labbra. «Esatto, re Steve», sorrise, anche se qualcosa gli diceva che lui per primo non avrebbe retto la lussuria di Steve.

«Ora come ora potrei farmi scopare da te all'infinito, se non dovessi dormire o mangiare», soffiò predatore Steve, scendendo con la bocca lungo il corpo di Billy, per arrivare a leccare la sua erezione.

Il californiano si morse appena il labbro inferiore, fissando la bocca di Steve. «Sembrerebbe un bel piano per il weekend...».

Steve si lasciò scivolare in ginocchio tra le gambe di Billy, accogliendo voglioso il suo membro in bocca.

Gli bastò succhiarglielo per pochi secondi per riaverlo attivo in tutta la sua gloria e guardò con fare giocoso Billy, scambiando con lui un lungo sguardo, mentre muoveva la testa.

«Merda, Steve, perché cazzo abbiamo aspettato così tanto per fare queste cose insieme?», chiese Billy, leccandosi le labbra voglioso.

Steve non rispose, continuando a fissarlo, mentre gli afferrava con lussuria un gluteo, riempiendosi la mancina, e facendo poi scendere l’altra mano ad accarezzargli i testicoli gonfi e tesi. Un rivolo di saliva gli cadde dall'angolo della bocca, eccitante. Billy era un alpha di tutto rispetto… Il suo istinto omega gli faceva agognare nel calore il seme di Billy e non era ancora rimasto deluso. Sembrava che l'alpha che si era scelto ne producesse grandi quantità in poco tempo di ripresa. Gli venne in mente che sarebbe stato perfetto per avere tanti bambini, ma Billy di sicuro non li avrebbe mai voluti.

Chiuse gli occhi, non pensando a quelle cose. Ormai...

Billy vide l'espressione di Steve incrinarsi appena e gli fece una carezza sul viso.

«Ehi, se non ti piace non devi farlo», gli disse gentile, sperando non fosse quello il problema.

«No, non ti preoccupare», disse Steve, per poi tornare a dove si era interrotto.

Billy fece le fusa mentre gli passava una mano tra i capelli. «Ahn-Andiamo in doccia», gli propose, gustandosi le sue intime attenzioni, facendosi violenza per allontanarlo e farlo mettere in piedi.

Se avesse continuato così sarebbe finito tutto troppo presto, e aveva promesso a Steve una ripassata contro le piastrelle.

Aveva capito che se Steve era pieno del suo seme sopportava meglio il calore, e voleva farlo stare bene, per quanto possibile.

«Oh, merda...», disse, pensando una cosa solo in quel momento. Mise Steve in doccia, senza entrare. «Sono subito da te», gli disse, dandogli un bacio veloce per poi uscire dal bagno portandosi appresso il lenzuolo da legarsi in vita.

Steve guardò la scena perplesso, tornando a sentirsi tormentato senza Billy, che intanto era andato in cucina, cercando di coprirsi un minimo solo perché c'era Eleven. «Jonathan!», chiamò con voce tonante, facendo venire un colpo all'interessato.

«Che c'è?», chiese l'omega, bloccandosi a metà di un'azione, mentre apparecchiava la tavola.

«Tu sei un omega, dovrai avere qualche vostra cazzo di medicina appresso!».

Il ragazzo arrossì, vergognandosi appena. «Solo qualche blando inibitore. Il calore l'ho passato da poco e sono prodotti costosi quelli che mi chiedi», borbottò.

«Da quando gli anticoncezionali sono costosi?», chiese Billy.

«Perché c'è un business dietro. Quelli meno costosi non sono assicurati al 100%».

«Ah, merda...», ringhiò l'alpha. «Ok, se non hai nemmeno quelli pazienza», disse severo.

«Ho solo questi con me», disse mostrandogli il blister quasi a fine.

«Ok, dopo vado in farmacia a prendergli quelli garantiti dalle puttane. Ora scusate vado a rendere Steve presentabile», disse, prendendo il blister e tornando in bagno, e trovando Steve in uno stato pietoso.

Tremava e teneva le braccia conserte, con le dita aggrappate ai bicipiti per non dover mettere le dita da un'altra parte. «Billy?», lo chiamò, sentendone l'odore.

Aveva gli occhi languidi e imploranti.

«Sono qui», disse il biondo, tornando da lui.

Steve sorrise stanco. «Ho... ho dovuto mettere l'acqua fredda...», spiegò, ruotando il busto in modo da poggiare gli avambracci sulle piastrelle e protendere il sedere verso Billy, voglioso di un altro rapporto.

L'alpha lo afferrò per un fianco, regolando poi la temperatura dell'acqua con la mano libera.

«Chi è un bravo omega?», gli chiese all'orecchio, facendolo gemere e tremare più forte. «Non ho sentito», ghignò, leccandogli il padiglione auricolare, mentre strusciava la propria erezione tra i suoi glutei.

«Sì, lo sono», ansimò ancora.

«Invece non ancora», giocò l'alpha. «I bravi omega prendono questi», disse, portando il blister di inibitori del calore davanti agli occhi di Steve con la mano libera. «Vuoi essere un bravo omega? Il tuo alpha ti darà una grossa ricompensa», continuò a sussurrare lascivo.

«Il mio alpha», ripeté Steve, chiudendo gli occhi e schiudendo le labbra.

«Sí, il tuo alpha», sussurrò Billy, togliendo una pillola dal blister e posandogliela sulle labbra.

Steve la prese in bocca, insieme alle dita di Billy.

«Che bravo...», lo lodò lui, aspettando che inghiottisse la pillola prima di muovere piano le dita dentro la sua bocca.

Billy era incantato dal comportamento di Steve in preda al calore. Mai avrebbe immaginato che un ragazzo tosto e fiero come lui potesse arrivare a pregarlo. Pensò che il suo orgoglio probabilmente non lo avrebbe digerito... Forse finito tutto avrebbero litigato...

Steve si spinse con il bacino verso Billy, venendo accontentato dall'alpha quando lo penetrò per l'ennesima volta quel giorno.

«Me lo consumerai, Steve», ringhiò nel suo orecchio, afferrandogli i fianchi con furore per dargli tutto l'appagamento che cercava(no).

«È talmente grande che anche si consumasse appena non ti farebbe sfigurare», mormorò Steve, gemendo poi ad ogni affondo del biondo.

A quelle parole, Billy uscì dall'omega di colpo, ringhiando.

«Non smettere», lo pregò Steve.

«Aspetta un attimo, porca puttana», ringhiò ancora Billy, facendolo voltare, con la schiena contro il muro. «Mi stai facendo impazzire», disse a mo' di scusa, ma la verità era che sarebbe venuto subito.

Steve lo guardò con aspettativa, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore e gemendo piano quando lo sollevò, facendogli allacciare le gambe alla propria vita.

«Non mi sono mai sentito così con nessuno», mormorò Billy.

«Nemmeno io», mormorò Steve, sentendo poi il membro di Billy entrare nuovamente in lui, facendo gemere entrambi.

Si poggiarono fronte contro fronte, respirando forte i loro respiri.

«È da quando ti ho conosciuto che desideravo di farlo sotto la doccia», ridacchiò Billy.

Steve rise a sua volta, allacciando le braccia al collo di Billy. «A chi lo dici», soffiò, proprio mentre il californiano iniziava a muoversi in lui, continuando a guardarlo in viso.

Come era bello e forte il suo Steve. Cercò le sue labbra con bisogno, spingendosi in lui fino a che non vennero entrambi con grida mute. Stanchi, lasciarono che l'acqua lavasse via i segni di quella unione e di tutte le precedenti su Steve. Billy uscì piano da lui, rimanendo comunque lì con lui a baciarlo pigramente.

Steve quasi aveva dimenticato che erano tutti in pericolo di vita, stando tra le braccia di Billy.

I due sarebbero rimasti per ore lí stretti l’uno contro l’altro, se la pancia di Steve non avesse ruggito come un demone.

«Vieni, ti porto a mangiare», disse Billy ridacchiando.

«Non mi porti da mangiare a letto?», chiese invece Steve, che non voleva vedere gli altri. Quando era un poco più lucido pensava alla vergogna di farsi vedere da Eleven, che li aveva sicuramente sentiti fin da subito, e dagli altri due.

«Dovresti resistere il tempo di un pasto, no?», chiese Billy.

«Non voglio vederli», ammise allora Steve.

«Va bene», assentì Billy. Lo capiva se per il momento non voleva stare con loro, soprattutto perché c'era la sua ex. Dopo averlo asciugato, portò quindi il ragazzo in camera, mettendolo comodo a letto.

«Dovevamo parlare...», mugolò Steve, mentre l'altro gli dava un bacio tra i capelli.

«Ti porto la cena e torno», disse Billy, allontanandosi.

Steve sospirò, portandosi la mano al collo, ancora senza nessun morso sopra, nonostante tutto.

Si sentiva rifiutato.

Forse l'aveva messo incinto, ma, a parte di dirgli parole carine ed eccitanti, probabilmente gli aveva solo dato dei contraccettivi per salvare il salvabile e che non avrebbero fatto nulla se avessero già concepito un loro cucciolo.

Anche se la sua frase "Credimi Steve, ti riveli sempre la cosa migliore della mia vita, ogni fottuta volta", gli rimbombava in testa. Forse poteva sperare.

  
Quando Billy tornò con la cena, Steve avrebbe mangiato anche un elefante intero.

Il suo naso non poteva sbagliare: «Patatine fritte, frittata di piselli e... torta al cioccolato?!», chiese l’omega, alzando il capo scompigliato.

«E spremuta di arance, che ti fa bene», disse l'alpha, posando il vassoio sul letto.

«Non ho mica l'influenza», sorrise Steve.

«Ma che cazzo ne so...», sbuffò Billy, sedendosi accanto a lui, avvicinandogli il piatto. «Ti devo imboccare?», lo prese in giro.

«No», rispose Steve, sollevando il cuscino per stare seduto e facendo spazio a Billy accanto a sé. «Senti...», iniziò, non sapendo bene come prendere l'argomento, cominciando a mangiucchiare affamato.

«Se mi stai per dire che fa schifo ti ci faccio strozzare», mise in chiaro Billy.

«No è molto buono», sorrise Steve.

«Direi, cazzo. L'ho cucinato io», disse Billy con un ghigno.

«Apposta per me?», chiese l'omega, guardandolo sottecchi.

«Certo. È tutta roba che ti piace, no?».

«Sì... sei stato attento in questo periodo», sorrise Steve. Erano tutte cose che aveva ordinato al bar o al diner. La cosa lo intenerì molto, e si poggiò contro il braccio di Billy mentre mangiava. «Avevo un po' di paura quando ho capito che stavo entrando in calore... ora ne ho molta di più», iniziò, vedendo Billy evitare il suo sguardo. «Io non voglio abortire», disse chiaramente all'altro, facendogli spalancare gli occhi a quelle parole così decise.

«Non te lo avrei mai chiesto».

«E allora che vuoi fare?», domandò Steve, sentendosi un groppone nello stomaco, ma avendo troppa fame per interrompersi.

«Io voglio stare con te», disse con una semplicità disarmante Billy, facendo mozzare il fiato a Steve, il quale lo fissò per interminabili secondi.

«Perché non mi hai marchiato, allora?», chiese piano l’omega, che ancora non sapeva la verità dietro quel gesto.

Billy voltò lo sguardo verso Steve, sfiorando il suo collo con le dita. «Se ti mordessi ora saremo bersaglio di quei mostri… Mi hai spiegato che sono attratti dal sangue, no?».

Il ragazzo più grande annuì piano, sentendo gli occhi pizzicargli... maledetti, stupidi ormoni! «È solo per questo?», chiese, aggrappandosi al polso di Billy.

«Non voglio metterti in pericolo», disse l’altro, sentendo il naso pungergli per l'odore delle lacrime di Steve.

«Scusami, Billy...», mormorò l’omega, stringendolo piano per le spalle. Aveva pensato così male di lui, e invece si era rivelato pieno di accortezze.

«Non piangere», sussurrò il biondo, asciugandogli il volto.

«Non credevo ti importasse davvero di me», spiegò Steve, cercando di calmarsi. Era un uomo, santo cielo!

Dalle sue parole, però, Billy capì un'altra cosa: capì che per Steve era importante che, invece, gli importasse. Il californiano lo abbracciò stretto. «Voglio davvero essere il tuo alpha, Steve», gli sussurrò. «Costi quel che costi... anche sopportare quei piccoli nerd», aggiunse.

«E non fare più il galletto?», chiese l'altro, sorridendo appena contro la sua spalla.

«Potrei provarci», disse Billy, andando a cercare le labbra di Steve per un bacio di consolazione. «È che mi piaci quando fai il geloso», sussurrò sulle sue labbra, per poi spingere un pezzo di frittata in bocca all'omega.

Steve allargò gli occhi, e sorrise di nuovo, riprendendo a mangiare.

Aveva trovato un alpha forse molto irruento, ma che era una bomba a letto e cucinava per lui, lo aveva anche portato a fare una doccia...

Non erano cose così scontate in una relazione.

E poi Billy era migliorato così tanto...

Poteva fidarsi.

E non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di allontanarlo da lui.

Ritrovato il buonumore, Steve riprese a mangiare a quattro palmenti, ingozzandosi di patatine.

«Tu non mangi?», chiese Steve a Billy.

«Faccio dopo con gli altri», garantì.

«Mi vuoi forse controllare?», chiese Steve.

«Voglio vederti godere mentre mangi le cose preparate da me, più di quanto ti scopo», disse l'altro.

«Mi piace quando sei così modesto», sorrise Steve, prendendo la fetta di torta, e, appena addentò, non riuscì a trattenere un verso di goduria.

Cazzo, era squisita!

Billy lo guardó compiaciuto.

«Do ragione a Dustin dopo questa torta. Voglio un cazzo di contratto di matrimonio», scherzò Steve.

Billy lo guardò con il capo leggermente all'indietro e, sorridendo, si alzò, lasciando Steve alla sua torta. «Dimmelo dopo il calore e potrò crederci».

«Rifammi questo dolce anche dopo», disse Steve leccandosi le dita.

«Certo, ma non lamentarti se mi cadrà per caso addosso», disse l'alpha.

Steve si leccò le labbra a quelle parole, sistemandosi poi bene sotto le coperte dopo aver finito di mangiare.

Aveva bisogno di riposo.

Billy, capendolo, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Dormi ora, Steve. quando ti sveglierai io sarò accanto a te», sussurrò, dandogli un bacio, per poi sparire dietro la porta.

L'alpha tornò dagli altri, andando finalmente a mangiare, sorpreso nel vedere che lo avevano aspettato. «Potevate cominciare senza di me», disse piatto.

«Non so come sia abituato tu a casa, ma da noi ci si aspetta», disse Nancy, seguita da Eleven, che annuì.

«A casa mia al massimo mangiavo con Max», disse Billy a mezza voce, senza essere rivolto a nessuno in particolare, sedendosi finalmente a tavola.

  
Il colorato gruppo mangiò abbastanza in fretta, stanco dalla notte e dalla mattina. Era ormai tardo pomeriggio, e, quando finirono di spazzolare il pranzo per il quale lo chef ricevette molti complimenti, Billy si alzò subito. Aveva da fare.

Prese il giubbotto e le chiavi della macchina insieme alla mazza chiodata di Steve.

«Dove vai, ora?», chiese Jonathan.

«Devo fare degli acquisti in farmacia», disse serio.

«Ti accompagno», si offrì Nancy.

Billy la guardò per qualche secondo e poi acconsentì. Non l'avrebbe lasciata sola con Steve in quello stato. Tanto lì con i due omega c'era Eleven, non poteva succedere nulla.

L'alpha maschio allungò un foglio e una penna a Jonathan. «Scrivi i nomi dei farmaci più potenti in commercio, per i cazzo di problemi di Steve», gli ordinò.

L’omega annuì, facendo mente locale e scrivendo ciò di cui aveva bisogno, appuntando in totale sei tipi di farmaci diversi, segnandovi accanto a cosa servissero.

Billy prese il foglietto, leggendo e cercando di ricordarseli, in caso lo perdesse.

Soppressore dell'odore.

Soppressore sintomi calore.

Anticoncezionale.

Un farmaco che li comprendeva tutti e tre.

Anticoncezionale post-coito.

Abortivo.

Billy guardò l'ultima parola per un secondo, prima di strappare quel pezzetto di foglio e buttarlo via. «Bene, possiamo andare», disse, scambiandosi uno sguardo con Jonathan, per poi lasciare la casa nel bosco con Nancy.

 

... Continua...

Gala & XShade-Shinra


	6. Chapter Six - Stupide Favole per Bambini

Solo quando arrivarono alla farmacia di Hawkins, attraversando la città ormai deserta, a Nancy venne un lecito dubbio: come poteva comprare quelle cose se non c'era più nessuno lì e il negozio era chiuso? Billy non si fece problemi, una volta parcheggiata la macchina davanti alla farmacia, a spiegarglielo sfondandone la vetrina con la mazza.

«Billy!», urlò Nancy, scandalizzata.

«Che cazzo c'è?», chiese lui, con una sigaretta spenta tra le labbra.

La ragazza fece per dire qualcosa, ma ci rinunciò, scuotendo la testa. Era proprio un animale.

Tolti i vetri pericolosi dal bordo degli stipiti, Billy saltò dentro la farmacia.

«Ti aspetto qui», avvisò Nancy, rimanendo fuori dalla Camaro, appena poggiata al copriruota.

Con il foglietto in mano, il californiano iniziò a frugare tra gli scaffali, ma gli sembravano tutti uguali. Cerca, cerca senza esito, pensò che normalmente ci fosse bisogno di un documento per comprarli, o che magari fossero così costosi da non dover essere lasciati in giro. Sospirando, scavalcò il bancone, notando le miriadi di cassettiere che c'erano. «Oh, Steve, mi dovrai dare il culo anche stasera per questo», borbottò, iniziando ad aprire la prima cassettiera, che scoprì essere lunga un metro e mezzo.

Lucille sui denti sarebbe stata meno dolorosa.

«Nancy! Muovi il culo e vieni ad aiutarmi!», disse a voce alta.

La ragazza lo raggiunse pochi secondi dopo, sbuffando. «Che c'è?», chiese ansiosa.

«Aiutami a cercare», disse, indicandogli i vari cassettini.

Nancy sbuffò ancora e si avvicinò a Billy, iniziando a frugare nella parete antistante, chiedendogli un paio di volte di rileggere i nomi sul foglio.

«Saranno nell'ultimo cassetto...», borbottò affranta la ragazza. «Provo un attimo lì dietro...», indicò, andando nel retrobottega.

Billy mugugnò in assenso, continuando a cercare. Trovò dei test di gravidanza e se li mise in tasca - era meglio togliersi ogni dubbio fin da subito - e, due cassetti dopo, sentì dei passi dietro di sé.

«Hai già finito?», chiese a voce alta, senza voltarsi.

«No, sono ancora qui!», rispose Nancy prendendo un farmaco specifico per alpha; la voce proveniva dal retrobottega, non da dove il ragazzo aveva sentito quei passi.

Per non sapere né leggere né scrivere, Billy afferrò saldamente il manico della mazza, voltandosi poi di scatto.

Ciò che vide davanti a sé lo lasciò senza fiato; non ne aveva mai visto uno, ne aveva sentito parlare solo nei racconti di Steve: un essere biancastro e alto, che, però, non aveva una faccia informe e vuota, ma delle fauci aperte a fiore come quelle dei democani.

«Porco cazzo! Nancy, la pistola!», urlò, prima di partire all'attacco.

La ragazza capì cosa stava succedendo solo quando il demogorgone urlò di dolore: Lucille sbattuta in bocca. Maledette bestie! Il loro essere completamente inodore, se non per chi avevano segnato, era una delle cose che le rendeva più inquietanti.

La ragazza corse in suo aiuto, prendendo bene la mira, e sparò al collo dell'essere, che urlò ancora di dolore.

«Andiamo via!», urlò Nancy.

«Non abbiamo ancora preso le medicine per Steve!», disse affannato Billy, continuando a colpire la creatura.

Il demogorgone cercò di attaccare non con la bocca ma con le mani artigliate, e riuscì a ferire Billy sulla spalla, facendo urlare anche lui di dolore.

«Che bastardo!», ringhiò, arrabbiandosi ancora di più. Afferrò per bene la mazza e decise di ficcargliela giù per la gola, come aveva visto fare a Steve.

Rimase dunque fermo, finché la bestia non fu su di lui, poi la attaccò con Lucille, lasciando che il Demogorgone gli si aggrappasse addosso con gli artigli, pur di ferirlo. La bestia perì di lì a poco sotto il suo attacco, lasciando, però, ferito il ragazzo.

«Billy!», urlò Nancy, andandogli subito in soccorso, mentre all'altro alpha scivolava a terra lasciando delle strisce rosse contro gli armadietti.

Billy diede un calcio al corpo morto del demogorgone, tenendosi la spalla più dolente. «Cerca quei cazzo di farmaci», sibilò alla ragazza, restando a terra.

Nancy annuì febbrilmente, cercando anche analgesici e antidolorifici per Billy, così come garze e disinfettante. Dovevano fare in fretta prima che il sangue attirasse altri mostri.

Per fortuna mancavano veramente pochi cassetti, e Nancy, una volta trovato ciò che cercava, medicò in fretta l’altro alpha, gettando da parte la camicia sporca di sangue. «Ce la fai a camminare?», gli chiese.

«Per forza», mugugnò lui, ringhiando quando Nancy lo aiutò ad alzarsi.

«Appoggiati a me», disse lei, portandolo fino alla macchina.

«Hai preso tutto?», chiese Billy per l'ennesima volta.

«Sì, tutte le scatole che c'erano di ogni singolo farmaco di quella cazzo di lista», disse lei, andando ad accompagnare l’altro al posto del conducente, ma Billy la tenne per il polso. «Cosa credi di fare?», ringhiò.

«Non puoi guidare in quelle condizioni», disse lei.

«La macchina è mia e la guido io», ringhiò forte Billy.

«Se vuoi tornare presto da Steve ti conviene mettere il culo sul sedile del passeggero», disse invece Nancy; se Billy avesse detto una parola di più gli avrebbe ficcato due dita dentro la ferita pur di farlo sedere e _tacere_.

Billy voleva rimostrare ancora, ma era ferito seriamente e Nancy gli stava promettendo con lo sguardo atroci sofferenze. Ringhiando, si sedette al sedile di destra, promettendo a Nancy mali per sette sue generazioni se avesse fatto danni alla macchina.

Cercava di non darlo a vedere, ma le ferite gli stavano facendo un male tremendo e sentiva benissimo le garze che si stavano macchiando di rosso. Cercò di non poggiarsi sui sedili con la schiena per non sporcarli di sangue. Sì, la sua primaria preoccupazione era comunque la tappezzeria della Camaro.

  
Quando i due alpha arrivarono in zona della casa del padre di Hopper, Nancy avvicinò la macchina il più possibile, aiutando poi Billy a scendere; era molto pallido e aveva del sangue che gli colava per le braccia.

«Resisti!», gli fece forza la ragazza, portandolo dentro casa.

Mancavano pochi passi alla porta, quando Jonathan ed Eleven si affacciarono. «Nancy, che succ-cazzo», fece l'omega, vedendo le condizioni di Billy, andando subito ad aiutarla.

«Siamo stati attaccati da un demogorgone!».

Jonathan li aiutò a entrare e Eleven chiuse la porta, rimanendo vicino a loro, sperando di poter essere utile in qualche modo.

«Dovremmo portarlo in ospedale», mormorò Jonathan, togliendogli le garze, ormai inservibili.

«La città è stata tutta evacuata. Non c'è più nessuno», disse Nancy.

«Merda...», ringhiò l’omega, vedendo le lesioni che aveva Billy. «Dobbiamo cucirlo, fare qualcosa, insomma», disse preoccupato.

Nancy andò al tavolo a versarvi sopra il contenuto della borsa con le cose che aveva preso al volo.

«Porta quelle cazzo di medicine a Steve», disse Billy con voce inferma.

«Billy...», fece lei.

«Non discutere, cazzo!», ringhiò lui, masticando un epiteto di sofferenza.

Aveva bisogno di Steve lucido. Con lui guariva prima. Ne era certo: aveva già funzionato.

Nancy prese i medicinali e li portò nell'altra camera. Il californiano doveva essere proprio disperato per chiedere a un altro alpha di portare i soppressioni al suo omega in calore, chiuso in una stanza, oltre al fatto di riporre completa fiducia alla fedeltà di suddetto omega.

Nancy trattenne il fiato, mentre svegliava Steve e lo aiutava a prendere le sue medicine.

«Dov'è Billy?», chiese il ragazzo.

  
Dopo pochi minuti, il californiano, seduto a terra appena contro la parete, con la testa tra le mani, si sentì chiamare. «Billy?».

Sollevò un po' capo, sorridendo sofferente. «Stai meglio?», chiese a Steve, appena entrato in cucina, vestito con jeans e maglione. Grazie agli inibitori a basso dosaggio che gli aveva dato Billy si era riposato bene in sua assenza.

«Posso resistere, tu come ti senti?», chiese l’omega, accucciandosi vicino a lui per controllare l'entità dei danni. Appena vide la sua schiena, sbarrò gli occhi, capendo che quelle non erano ferite da poco. «Billy...», mormorò piano, sfiorandogli il viso con la punta delle dita. «Perché?».

«Non fare domande idiote. Curami come hai fatto l'ultima volta», disse l'alpha, carezzandogli il viso.

Steve lo guardò triste. «È solo una stupida favola per bambini, Billy», mormorò piano, mentre una lacrima gli rigava la guancia.

«Però ha funzionato», mormorò l’altro, vedendo Steve prendere tutto il necessario per medicarlo.

«Cosa è successo?», chiese Eleven all'alpha ferito.

«Ci ha attaccato un _democoso_ più grande, cazzo», disse scocciato alla ragazza.

«Questo lo so. Chiedevo... quale storia?».

Fu Steve a rispondere, non volendo che l’altro si affaticasse: «Una favola per bambini. Mia madre mi raccontava che, tra compagni, se ci si bacia le ferite, queste guariscono prima», spiegò, arrossendo appena, mentre disinfettava una spalla di Billy per poi accontentarlo e depositarci sopra tanti piccoli baci prima di bendarlo. Si sentiva stupido a farlo sotto l'attento esame di Eleven, ma la carezza che gli fece Billy in risposta a quel gesto lo acquietò.

«Tra me e Mike funziona», disse Eleven, stupendo tutti.

«Davvero?», chiese Steve, tornando ad occuparsi delle altre ferite di Billy.

«Sì...», mormorò lei, arrossendo appena. Era così difficile che esternasse emozioni, serviva sempre Mike per smuoverla.

«Quando vi siete fatti male?», chiese curioso Steve.

«Una volta fu spinto da un suo compagno e pestò il mento su un sasso. Quella fu la prima volta», raccontò lei.

«Avrebbe senso...», intervenne Jonathan. «Ecco perché le ferite dei marchi non si infettano mai».

«Non tutti i marchi vengono dati dai compagni», intervenne però Nancy.

«Già...», mormorò Steve, carezzando i capelli di Billy, un po' triste.

«Non hai finito di medicarmi», lo punzecchiò l'alpha, che già si sentiva un po' meglio alle sue attenzioni.

Steve annuí e continuò con garze e baci, ignorando le labbra ormai tinte di metallico rosso.

«Cazzo, ti farei anche in versione Dracula», mormorò l’alpha contro il suo orecchio, per non farsi sentire da Eleven.

«Non ti succhierei solo il sangue», ghignò il risposta Steve, allo stesso modo, poggiando il cavallo teso dei pantaloni contro la sua gamba, ricordando a Billy che era ancora in calore, sebbene sotto controllo per via delle medicine.

«Ma chi cazzo ti fermerebbe», ridacchiò Billy.

Una volta medicato, Steve dovette fare una tappa in bagno per potersi fare una doccia e cancellare tutte le tracce del calore. Billy gli andò dietro.

«Dobbiamo andare via», disse però Eleven, tombale.

«Ci mettiamo poco, giuro», disse Billy.

«Il demogorgone avrà sentito il tuo sangue», spiegò la bambina.

«Il tempo che Steve cancelli il suo odore da omega e saremo fuori. Anche tu dovresti sopprimere del tutto il tuo, ora che sanno di noi», disse Billy, lanciando una scatola di farmaci a Jonathan, per poi chiudersi in bagno con Steve, il quale si stava già spogliando.

Billy si schiarì la voce, tirando fuori dalla tasca una scatola che poi porse all’altro.

«Un regalo?», sorrise Steve, per poi capire cosa  fosse e perdere colore.

«Per essere sicuri», borbottò l'alpha.

Steve ingoiò a vuoto. «Ok...», annuì. Lesse le istruzioni, mentre Billy aspettava che l'acqua della doccia scaldasse. Sembrava facile, doveva solo farci la pipì sopra. Anche Billy prese il foglietto, leggendo a propria volta, mentre Steve procedeva.

«C'è scritto che il risultato appare entro cinq-».

«Sono incinto», lo fermò l'omega.

«Cosa? Di già?», sbottò Billy, alzandosi in piedi per controllare.

Il risultato delle due barrette verticali sul display non lasciava spazio ai dubbi. «Nella scatola ce ne sono due, lo rifaccio...», disse Steve con il cuore in gola.

Rifece lo stesso con il secondo kit, e anche quello diede esito positivo in un attimo.

«Cazzo», sibilò, gettandoli entrambi nella spazzatura e rifugiandosi sotto l'acqua della doccia. Aveva bisogno di riflettere. Aveva detto a Billy che non avrebbe abortito, ed era vero, ma ora era tutto fottutamente reale.

Avrebbe avuto presto un figlio, con Billy Hargrove.

Si chiese se Billy lo avrebbe abbandonato, rendendo le sue parole al vento.

«Steve!», tuonò lui, aprendo la tendina. «Non mi lasciare solo come un coglione a fissare il cestino. Parlami».

Vide gli occhi di Steve colmi di lacrime e lo attirò subito in un abbraccio. Non gliene fregava niente se si bagnava le bende.

«Non sono pronto, se non ci sei anche tu», bisbigliò Steve all'alpha.

«Ti ho già detto che non ti lascerò da solo... io mi sono innamorato di te Steve», sussurrò Billy, esponendosi solo perché sapeva che era ciò di cui aveva bisogno Steve in quel momento, che aveva paura e toccava a lui proteggerlo quella volta.

L'altro ragazzo tacque, scioccato dalla notizia.

Billy lo amava, ma lui? Era proprio "amore" il sentimento che provava per lui? Non sapeva cosa dire...

Billy non pretese nessuna risposta e spostò di nuovo Steve sotto l'acqua per aiutarlo a lavarsi. Dovevano muoversi ad andarsene.

«Grazie, Billy...», trovò la forza di sussurrare, dopo un po' che l'altro lo aiutava. Si pose una mano sulla pancia, guardandola; era cosí piatta e tonica, sembrava non ci fosse nulla in più, e invece avrebbe dato alla luce una nuova vita. «Lui non sarà mai un errore... Perché io non ho compiuto nessun errore a passare il mio calore con te. Sei stato magnifico», gli sorrise, sollevando gli occhi ai suoi.

Erano sicuri e non più bagnati di lacrime. Aveva preso una decisione e Billy sorrise a quelle parole.

«Non sono magnifico, Steve. Sono il tuo alpha», sorrise intrigante, carezzandogli il viso. «E quando tu vorrai essere il mio omega, non avrai che da dirlo», aggiunse, passandosi la lingua sull'arcata superiore dei denti.

«Allora, se tu sei il mio alpha, devo marchiarti io», soffiò Steve, facendo voltare Billy ed alzandogli i capelli biondo scuro.

«Non dirai sul serio?», mormorò Billy, un po' sconvolto. Non lo stava per fare davvero, giusto?

Steve cercò il punto dove Billy portava i segni del morso del padre, affondando poi lì i propri denti.

Il respiro morì nella gola di Billy, nel sentire quel dolore che già una volta aveva provato, mentre, peró, gentili e forti braccia lo cingevano delicatamente.

Steve leccò via il sangue, baciando poi con dolcezza quella ferita per farla guarire prima, sperando di poter liberare l’alpha da quella maledizione che lo affliggeva.

«Cazzo, Steve», ansimò Billy, sentendosi toccato profondamente per quel gesto.

«Ora sei veramente solo mio», sorrise Steve. «Il mio alpha».

Billy fece un verso gutturale morbido a quelle parole, baciando Steve subito dopo per poi aiutarlo a fare una doccia veloce. Aveva come l'impressione che presto Eleven sarebbe venuta a tirarli fuori per i capelli.

 

Quando tutti si ritrovarono sulla macchina di Jonathan, visto che quella di Billy aveva due gocce di sangue sui sedili - porca puttana! - pensarono a un piano. «Dove andiamo?», chiese Steve.

«Un motel poco lontano», rispose l'autista, che aveva già pensato all’eventualità di dover lasciare l’abitazione del padre di Hopper.

Steve annuì distrattamente, prima di sganciare la patata bollente in macchina: «Sono incinto».

Il rumore di un'inchiodata, con tanto di stridore di gomme, il cui battistrada doveva essersi consumato di almeno due millimetri, riempì il silenzio inquietante di quella sera.

«Sorpresa!», disse Steve con un piccolo ghigno, mentre Billy imprecava.

«Che cazzo ti dice il cervello, Jonathan?! Non si guida così con un omega incinto!», lo sgridò il californiano.

L’omega al volante non lo degnò, forse nemmeno lo sentì, e tutti si girarono verso Steve con gli occhi grandi come arance, pure Eleven!

«Avanti, ragazzi, dite qualcosa, almeno», disse a disagio Steve.

Le cicale risposero per loro.

«Congratulazioni», intervenne a quel punto Jane, sempre con il suo tono piatto, allungando una mano per toccare la pancia di Steve, seduto accanto a lei. «Come lo chiamerai?», chiese.

«Non sappiamo nemmeno cosa sia», mormorò Steve. «È troppo presto», spiegò gentile.

El annuì e abbracciò Steve. «Sarai ancora il nostro baby-sitter?», chiese dolce.

«Mancherà un bel po' di tempo prima che nasca, quindi credo proprio di sì... mi chiedo solo cosa diranno i miei genitori», mormorò l'omega. E non solo loro, ma anche tutti i ragazzi a scuola.

«Se ti cacciano di casa, puoi venire da me», gli disse Billy, stringendogli la mano.

Steve gli sorrise e Jonathan ripartì verso il motel, dopo aver rivolto gli occhi al cielo.

«Capitasse a me con Billy, i miei genitori mi ucciderebbero», borbottò Nancy.

Billy rise sguaiato e di gusto a quella sua affermazione, facendola voltare di nuovo. «Tua madre sarebbe molto felice di avermi come genero», disse ammiccante, facendo ridere Steve, mentre la ragazza lo guardava confuso.

Jonathan fece finta di nulla, sperando di arrivare presto alla loro meta. Avevano del lavoro da fare.

 

... Continua...

Gala & XShade-Shinra


	7. Chapter Seven - L’ultima Notte

Appena il gruppo giunse al motel, scese dalla macchina e Jonathan si fece aiutare da Steve a togliere una grossa cassa dal baule, mentre Nancy andava all'entrata nel retro della struttura, deserta come il resto della città.

I due omega stavano faticando parecchio, così il più forte e impavido alpha diede loro una mano, sollevando la cassa con i suoi poteri cinetici.

«Mh... ce la facevamo» , mentì Jonathan.

«Mi piace aiutare», disse El.

Avevano bisogno di quella cassa che avevano portato via dalla casa nel bosco: c'era dentro il radiotelegrafo per i messaggi in alfabeto morse che usava con Hopper. Era l'unica cosa che permettesse di comunicare tra i due gruppi.

Nancy uscì poco dopo con due chiavi in mano, chiamando gli altri a gran voce. Billy era stato un ottimo maestro di scasso per lei quel pomeriggio.

  
Una volta dentro, Jonathan si occupò di chiudere la porta sfondata e poi tutti si sedettero nella hall.

Steve era nervoso e cominciò mordicchiarsi un labbro. Non lo aiutava niente in quella situazione, men che meno i pensieri turbinosi che aveva su Billy, la voglia appena sopita che aveva di unirsi a lui carnalmente e il pensiero terrorizzante che avrebbe avuto un figlio.

C'era da aggiungere che erano immersi in una missione suicida!

Rimase a fissare la penombra davanti a sé, mentre si rendeva conto di una cosa.

«Oh, merda...», sussurrò, tappandosi la bocca con una mano.

«Che succede?», chiese Billy, preoccupato. Era in travaglio?!

«No, nulla...», borbottò Steve, perdendo colore.

Cazzo.

Se un demogorgone lo avesse acchiappato, che ne sarebbe stato del proprio bambino?

Vedendolo così, Billy si preoccupò ancora di più. Si alzò e trascinò via Steve con sé, per potergli parlare a quattrocchi.

«Non è nulla, Billy», continuò a insistere lungo strada.

«Non raccontarmi cazzate! Parla», disse il biondo.

«Sono solo nervoso, tutto qui».

«Hai cambiato colore... che cosa ti spaventa?», chiese sommessamente Billy, accarezzandogli il volto con due dita.

Steve tentennò. «Tu sai di Will? Sai perché gli ho dato i miei farmaci?», chiese lui, chiudendo gli occhi.

Voleva fidarsi di Billy, gli aveva detto che lo amava...

«Quei mostri lo avevano preso, no? Uno di loro lo ha marchiato», disse Billy.

Steve sospirò. «Non dirlo a nessuno», iniziò, avvicinandosi per poi continuare al suo orecchio. «Noi omega in calore siamo ottimi incubatori per i loro stadi larvali... Will ha tenuto per qualche mese un uovo di demogorgone dentro di sé, finché non lo ha vomitato».

Le mani di Billy si ancorarono alla vita di Steve a quelle parole. Se una cosa del genere fosse successa a Steve, cosa ne sarebbe stato del loro bambino?! Senza pensare a ciò che quello avrebbe provocato all'omega.

Lo voleva anche lui, desiderava quel bambino, era qualcosa che lo incatenava all'uomo che amava. Non poteva rischiare di perderlo.

«È troppo pericoloso per te stare qui», disse allora l’alpha, ricevendo in cambio uno sguardo di fuoco.

«Non me ne vado, Billy», disse serio lui.

«Non metti più in pericolo solo te adesso, lo capisci?», chiese l'alpha duramente.

«Saremo tutti in pericolo, se non do il mio contributo», disse però l’altro.

«Steve... è il nostro bambino», mormorò Billy, poggiando una mano sul ventre dell'omega.

Steve lo fissò sconvolto, non aspettandosi questa premura nei suoi confronti. Pensava che non gliene sarebbe importato così tanto.

Stava sbagliando tutto su Billy, l’alpha che lo amava: poteva veramente fidarsi di lui, su ogni cosa.

Fece un passo, coprendo la distanza tra loro, e lo baciò con trasporto, senza abbracciarlo solo a causa delle ferite.

«Non voglio che ti accada qualcosa di male», mormorò Billy quando si separarono.

«Lo so e non mi accadrà nulla», mormorò Steve. «Torniamo di là, voglio curarti un po' le ferite», disse con un sorriso dolce. Billy gli stava facendo battere forte il cuore.

L’alpha annuì, prendendo Steve per mano.

Quando tornarono, videro Eleven davanti a un televisore gracchiante e Nancy fece loro cenno di non parlare.

I due rimasero immobili, quasi trattenendo il fiato.

Dopo un po' la ragazzina si tolse la benda, per poi pulirsi il sangue dal naso con il dorso della mano.

«Si iniziano a muovere. Potrebbero attraversare la città a breve», spiegò la bambina.

«Qual è il piano d'azione?», chiese allora Steve.

«Aspettare che passino e poi andare a chiudere lo squarcio», disse lei.

«E quelli che rimangono fuori?», chiese Nancy.

«Ci penseremo noi», completò Billy.

Steve gli strinse più forte la mano, guardando il proprio compagno negli occhi.

Eleven abbozzò un sorriso. «Avvisiamo Jim».

La ragazza si mise all'apparecchio per il codice morse, iniziando il suo messaggio.

Tutti i presenti sentirono una sfilza infinita di _bip_ e _biiip_ , senza capirne una ceppa. Billy andò su un divanetto, seguito da Steve, che si sedette accanto a lui e inizio a sciogliergli le bende.

Miracolosamente, le ferite sembravano già in via di guarigione; in proporzione al danno, avevano fatto molto più veloci delle ferite al viso.

«È incredibile...», sussurrò Steve, iniziando a baciarle delicatamente come prima, facendo ghignare Billy.

«Mi fa male anche più giù».

«Scusa», mormorò Steve, baciandogli il plesso solare, colpito da un pugno di Neil.

«Io intendevo ancora più giù», disse ammiccando.

Steve ghignò maligno. «Ringrazia che non siamo soli e non posso saltarti addosso, perché ti ricordo che eri ferito a morte».

«Ma mi sento molto meglio con te che ti prendi cura di me», gli disse, carezzandogli la testa.

«Ssh», sentirono sibilare a Eleven, che trascriveva il messaggio di Hopper in risposta.

Una volta finito, ne trasmise un altro, al quale Hopper rispose appena Eleven alzò per l'ultima volta il dito dal bottone del telegrafo.

La ragazzina ridacchiò, voltandosi a lanciare un'occhiata a Billy e Steve.

«Dovete lasciare il paese», disse loro, replicando delle parole dette da Mike tempo prima.

«Che?», chiese Steve alzandosi in piedi, per andare a controllare cosa ci fosse scritto sul foglio.

Lesse per tutti: "Ok. Siate prudenti. Noi tutti bene. Will tranquillo. Mike bacio. Cosa vuol dire che siete sei?".

Poi lesse il messaggio sotto: "Hanno fatto un bambino a casa mia?!".

«Oh, cazzo... perché gliel'hai dovuto dire?», chiese l'omega incinto.

«A noi lo hai detto...», mormorò lei.

«Come funziona questo affare? Devo scrivere una cosa», disse Steve in ansia.

«Dettamelo. Lo scriverò io per te», si offrì Eleven.

«Digli che non è stato fatto di proposito. Non volevamo mancare di rispetto a casa sua o cose del genere. Sono entrato in calore in anticipo».

«Troppo lungo», disse la ragazza.

«Fai una sintesi», chiese allora Steve.

Lei annui. "Calore in anticipo. Sono spiacenti", digitò la bambina, senza dire il messaggio a Steve.

Passarono pochi attimi, poi giunse la risposta di Hopper: "Un cazzo".

«Di’ al vecchio di non preoccuparsi. Non accadrà niente al bambino», intervenne Billy, mentre si sistemava la camicia.

«Forse è meglio parlarne domani», suggerì Nancy.

«Scrivigli dove siamo e che stiamo bene», aggiunse Jonathan.

«Già fatto», li tranquillizzò lei. Era la figlia di Hopper: era abituata a sapere cosa gli interessasse sapere.

«Bene, forse ci conviene mangiare e cercare di fare qualche ora di sonno», intervenne Nancy.

Tutti annuirono e Steve si offrì di cucinare, ma Billy lo fermò: «Ho preparato anche per la cena».

«Sul serio?», chiese stupito Steve. Jonathan annuì. Lo aveva fatto sgobbare di brutto come aiuto cuoco… «Vuoi togliermi il primato di baby-sitter?», lo prese in giro.

«Che cazzo c'è? Sono figo a fare tutto, un ottimo partito!», ridacchiò Billy.

«Sono contento di avere già marcato il territorio, allora», disse Steve, sorridendo gentile all'alpha, il quale gli diede una pacca sul sedere per risposta.

Jonathan si avvicinò a Nancy, vedendola non molto convinta. «Secondo me sono dolci. Billy non tocca una sigaretta da ore», le fece notare sottovoce.

«Tu da che parte stai?», borbottò lei imbronciata.

«Dalla tua, come sempre», sorrise l’altro, sfiorandole il volto, ricevendo un bacio in risposta.

Non lo disse a Jonathan, ma quei due gli parevano persino stucchevoli con quel continuo voler stare assieme. Si giravano sempre intorno come se non riuscissero a fare a meno l'uno dell'altro. Anche Jonathan all'inizio era stato così con lei, a pensarci. Decise che li avrebbe ancora tenuti d'occhio.

«Jonathan?», chiamò piano. «Prima, Billy ha strappato una cosa dalla lista... che gli avevi scritto?».

«Era un farmaco molto potente per abortire», disse il ragazzo.

L’alpha femmina lo guardò per parecchi secondi, poi i suoi occhi verdi andarono lenti sulla coppia là vicino. «Billy... Non li voleva prendere, quindi...».

«No... a quanto pare tiene davvero a Steve e al bambino», disse l'omega.

«È diverso dal Billy che abbiamo conosciuto a scuola», notò lei.

«Steve deve averlo cambiato», commentò lui.

«Non sono le persone a cambiare le altre persone, è l'amore che permette di cambiare», sorrise lei, posandogli una mano sulla mancina.

  
Appena Steve finì di curare Billy, tutto il gruppo allestì una tavola nella sala ristorante e, insieme, si misero a mangiare.

Era avanzata un po' di torta al cioccolato, in più Billy aveva preparato tramezzini e panini.

«Mi devi dare la ricetta di questa torta», mormorò Steve in estasi.

«Col cazzo», rispose deciso l'altro. «Se la vorrai dovrai venire da me e pregarmi in ginocchio», sorrise malizioso.

«Ti devo ricordare che sono incinto? Se voglio la tua fottutissima torta me la devi cucinare», chiese Steve.

«Lo sei da un giorno, hai ancora tempo per avere le voglie», disse Billy.

Steve sbuffò e soffocò le proprie sofferenze con un'altra fetta di torta.

Billy non disse niente, osservando Steve come non si accorgeva di fare da tempo. Era davvero carino con il muso imbronciato sporco di cioccolato.

Cazzo, da quando era diventato così melenso?

Tornò pure lui a mangiare, continuando a fissare il (quasi) suo omega.

Chissà se sarebbero riusciti a prendersi una camera prima di andare con Eleven alla frattura. Era un peccato dover sprecare il calore di Steve, sebbene sedato dai farmaci: avrebbe dovuto aspettare almeno nove mesi per il prossimo.

«Hai finito?», chiese Billy, dopo un minuto intero che Steve si leccava le dita sporche di glassa di cacao.

«No, voglio anche l'ultimo pezzo», disse l’omega, agguantandosi il fondo della vergogna che nessuno voleva prendere per educazione.

«Steve, sei una fogna!», disse Nancy senza peli sulla lingua.

«Sono incinto, devo nutrire il bambino», rispose a tono lui.

«Il tuo bambino sarà molto felice», disse El con un piccolo sorriso.

Steve annuì, per poi alzarsi. «Beh, scusate, sento già il bimbo appesantirmi. Vado a sdraiarmi in una delle stanze», disse lui, portando con sé il piatto con la fetta di torta solitaria. «Billy! Vieni a reggermi la pancia mentre faccio le scale!».

«Si chiama “cena”, non "bimbo", quello!», ridacchiò Jonathan.

«Mi sa che il primo turno di guardia tocchi a noi», sbuffò Nancy.

«Se scelgono di passare dalla superficie, li sentiremo di sicuro», disse Jonathan, guardando con la coda dell'occhio Billy seguire Steve.

«Che c'è?», chiese la ragazza.

«Nulla...», la tranquillizzò il fidanzato, che intanto sperava che Billy non facesse cazzate con spalle e schiena ancora in quelle condizioni.

  
Una volta soli in una delle camere, Steve posò il piatto con il dolce su di un comodino. «Come ti senti?», domandò al californiano, sedendosi sul letto.

«Meglio», disse il biondo, passandosi una mano sul retro collo.

«Spogliati, voglio baciarti ancora», disse Steve. Era il suo modo per coccolarlo, e ci teneva tanto che lui si sentisse voluto.

Billy fece un piccolo ghigno a quelle parole, iniziando a spogliarsi lentamente.

Steve lo fissò senza pudore, alla luce aranciata della abat-jour sul comodino, unica fonte di illuminazione della stanza.

L’alpha sorrise accattivante, mentre si slacciava lentamente il bottone dei jeans, muovendo appena i piedi come a una immaginaria musica.

«Pure quelli?», chiese Steve, alzandosi dal letto.

«Ho bisogno dei tuoi baci un po' ovunque», disse Billy, con un ghigno strafottente, vedendo poi che anche l'omega si spogliava, accendendo l'interesse nelle sue iridi cerulee.

Rimasero entrambi in biancheria, accarezzandosi reciprocamente con gli occhi.

Billy si sciolse tutte le bende, mostrandosi quasi completamente guarito a Steve. Quel pomeriggio sembrava in punto di morte.

«Giurami di non saltarmi addosso», disse Steve, rimanendo lontano da lui.

«Mi chiedi una cosa molto difficile», mormorò Billy.

«Lo so», ghignò Steve. «Ma è momentaneo», gli assicurò.

Il biondo stette fermo, osservando i movimenti di Steve, il quale si abbassò piano i boxer, mostrandoli all'alpha: erano appena bagnati e uniti alle sue parti intime da un traslucido filo.

Billy imprecò e non poté impedire al proprio membro di eccitarsi a quella vista.

Steve si leccò le labbra nel vederlo; lasciò cadere a terra la biancheria, avvicinandosi. «Siediti», mormorò.

Billy annuì come un automa, eseguendo quegli ordini.

Una volta sul letto, Steve si sedette sulle sue cosce a gambe aperte, carezzandogli le ferite.

L'alpha si fece violenza per ancorare le mani alle lenzuola del letto e non alle natiche di Steve.

«Sei un bravo alpha, Billy», sussurrò Steve, baciandogli piano il petto.

«Devo mettermi ad abbaiare per avere il mio premio?», ringhiò eccitato Billy.

«No, devi solo lasciarti coccolare», sussurrò Steve, facendo scivolare il bacino a quello dell'altro, cozzandoli insieme.

Billy sospirò e ringhiò tormentato, piegando il viso a baciare i capelli di Steve, dal profumo inebriante.

L'omega non rendeva facili le cose, muovendo il bacino contro quello di Billy, lasciando che le loro erezioni separate solo da un sottile strato di stoffa strusciassero tra di loro.

In tutta questa operazione, Steve continuò a baciare la pelle di Billy, fino a fermarsi sopra il cuore, dove lo baciò più volte.

«Voglio che tu guarisca», sussurrò Steve. «Qui...».

Billy non disse niente a quelle parole, spostando invece lo sguardo di lato.

«Curerò ogni tua ferita, Billy», mormorò ancora lui. «Se me lo permetterai», aggiunse, risalendo poi alle sue labbra per baciarlo profondamente.

Billy afferrò saldamente le spalle di Steve e lo allontanò da sé. Sembrava tormentato.

«Potremmo morire, lo sai vero?».

«Io non lo permetterò», disse Steve con decisione. Portò le mani al viso di Billy, carezzandoglielo.

«Vorrei una cosa da te...», disse Billy e Steve lo vide arrossire per la prima volta.

«Cosa?», chiese l'altro, invitandolo gentilmente ad andare avanti.

«Vorrei che fossi tu a scopare me...», disse, abbassando lo sguardo, non riuscendo a sostenere quello di Steve.

A quelle parole dalla bocca dell'omega sfuggì un verso di fastidio. «Cazzo... Billy...», riuscì a dire appena, leccandosi l'angolo di un labbro. «Prima fai il bravo alpha, e lecca il casino che mi hai fatto appena fare lì sotto», disse con voce roca. Solo a sentire la proposta, il suo orifizio, che bruciava, desideroso di attenzioni, aveva avuto una contrazione, rilasciando grandi quantità di umori.

«Perché non usi invece tutto quel ben di Dio per prepararmi», mormorò Billy.

Steve gli fu di nuovo addosso. «Perché se mi fai venire poi ne avrò ancora di più, per ciò che mi hai chiesto... Ho ancora gli strascichi del calore, Billy, e bramo il tuo grosso cazzo più del cibo e del sonno...», gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

«Se la metti così», soffiò eccitato Billy, spingendo Steve sul letto per trovare posto tra le sue gambe.

Steve si lasciò andare a un lungo verso di soddisfazione. Sapeva che Billy si sarebbe preso cura di lui. «Guarda cosa mi hai fatto, Billy», gli sussurrò, allargando bene le gambe sulle sue grosse spalle.

«Solo con la mia proposta?», chiese il biondo, calando il viso tra le sue gambe per poter assaggiare quell'ambrosia.

Un verso osceno sfuggì dalle labbra dell'omega a quel contatto. «Sì...», ebbe appena la forza di dire, non specificando se come risposta o per il piacere o entrambe.

Billy decise che avrebbe portato al limite Steve solo con l'uso delle sue labbra e della lingua.

Prima l'omega era troppo voglioso per altre attenzioni come questa, ma ora entrambi potevano godersela appieno.

Quello non era certo il primo omega al quale Billy riservava quel trattamento, ma il suo sapore era il più invitante e gustoso, nonostante i soppressori.

Steve buttò indietro la testa, gemendo spezzato, riuscendo ad alzarla solo parecchi secondi dopo. Non voleva perdersi nemmeno un attimo del viso di Billy tra le sue gambe.

Si ritrovò i suoi occhi predatori piantati nei propri, che lo guardavano come se volessero sbranarlo. Si lamentò, strizzando un occhio, e continuando a gustarsi la lingua dell’alpha che lo accarezzava all’esterno e poi si muoveva dentro di lui, senza un attimo di tregua.

«Billy, se non mi scopi subito, giuro che ti cavalco io da solo», ansimò Steve al limite.

Billy ghignò e smise di leccarlo, preferendo rotolare di lato, schiena al materasso. Aveva cambiato idea: poteva far venire l’omega anche in modo classico a quelle condizioni. «Vieni a farti un giro, Steve», lo invitò ammiccante, con la propria erezione svettante e bisognosa di attenzioni.

Steve sorrise compiaciuto e in un secondo fu su Billy, baciandolo con passione, assaporando anche il proprio intimo sapore. Si penetrò da solo con il suo sesso, chiudendo gli occhi appagato. Era quello che il suo corpo bramava, nonostante fosse già incinto.

Billy boccheggiò eccitato da tutto quell'impeto e dal poter tornare finalmente dentro il ragazzo che amava, potendolo così amare anche carnalmente.

Il rumore umido che i loro corpi, cozzando l'uno contro l'altro producevano, lo eccitavano ancora di più.

Steve chiamava il nome dell’altro a ogni affondo, facendo ringhiare l'alpha di piacere. Non riusciva a resistere oltre a tutte quelle stimolazioni olfattive, visive e sensoriali.

«Sei mio, Steve...», disse con voce impastata dal piacere, prima di riversarsi in lui con un ringhio, riempiendo il corpo dell'omega con il proprio abbondante seme.

Steve urlò di piacere nel sentirsi marchiato intimamente, e venne a propria volta, dicendo forte: «Sì! Sono tuo, sono tuo, Billy!».

I due ragazzi rimasero ansanti e ancora uniti per qualche attimo, prima che Steve si accasciasse al fianco dell'alpha per riprendere fiato.

«Ti fanno male le ferite?», chiese preoccupato.

«Non sento niente», disse Billy, ed era la verità.

Steve gli poggiò la mano sul petto. Erano entrambi un po' stanchi, sarebbe stato meglio rifiatare un attimo.

Billy chiuse gli occhi, piegando il volto verso il capo di Steve per respirarne bene il profumo.

Steve decise di chiacchierare un po' con lui... Voleva capirlo. «Con Nancy lo abbiamo fatto solo una volta, al rovescio e... beh, lei si è trovata a disagio, nonostante sia donna... non lo abbiamo mai più fatto», raccontò piano.

Billy sembrò tornare nervoso e si alzò alla ricerca di una sigaretta per poter stendere i nervi. Era sempre così quando qualcuno si avvicinava troppo alle ferite del suo cuore.

«Potremmo morire in questa missione e... vorrei che l'ultima persona che mi fosse venuta dentro fossi tu. Come se fossi pulito da ogni peccato ovunque io mi possa trovare dopo la mia morte», borbottò Billy, sedendosi sul ciglio del letto con la sigaretta accesa tra le labbra.

L'omega gli si avvicinò, incurante del seme di Billy e degli umori che macchiarono irreparabilmente il letto sul quale avevano deciso di consumare quella notte.

«Billy?», lo chiamò piano, sedendoglisi accanto. «È stato tuo padre?», domandò, sfiorandogli la nuca.

Quelle parole spezzarono qualcosa in Billy che si coprì gli occhi con le mani, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro tremulo.

Steve lo abbracciò. «No, Billy... ti prego...», mormorò piano, non volendo vederlo così. «Mio Alpha, tu sei più forte di lui, e lui non c'è più», continuò a sussurrare, carezzandogli i capelli.  Aveva temuto che quel morso nascondesse più del gesto in sé, ma aveva sperato fino alla fine che non vi fosse stato altro.

«Lo odio così tanto per quello che mi ha fatto», soffiò Billy, tirando su con il naso.

«Anche io», sussurrò Steve, coprendogli il segno del morso con il palmo della mano. «Ma ora hai i miei denti sul collo, Billy. Non è più nulla per te, solo un ricordo che io farò diventare sempre più piccolo, fino a cancellarlo per sempre. Non sei più solo», disse piano, prendendogli la sigaretta dalle labbra. La spense nel posacenere sul comodino, cancellando poi le lacrime di Billy con le labbra, baciandole via. «Non puoi più fumare, abbiamo un bambino, ora», gli ricordò, prendendogli la mano per posargliela sul proprio ventre, ancora perfettamente piatto. «Sarai un buon padre, Billy». L'alpha lo guardò con sguardo smarrito, aggrappandosi alle parole di Steve quasi con disperazione. «Ci renderai felici, se continuerai a comportarti così. Non tornare il vecchio Billy, plasmato da tuo padre con rabbia e sofferenza. Resta con noi, e ti prometto che non sarai mai solo», disse con un sorriso, baciandogli le labbra con dolcezza.

«Non potrei mai farvi del male», disse Billy, stringendo Steve tra le braccia, in cerca di conforto.

«Lo so. Se non ti avessi picchiato io, tu non lo avresti fatto per primo, quella volta», bisbigliò Steve al suo orecchio, facendo sgorgare altre lacrime dagli occhi di Billy. Era vero, lui non era come suo padre. Non picchiava chi non poteva difendersi. Voleva solo minacciare Lukas quella volta, non lo avrebbe picchiato, preferendo sfogare la sua rabbia contro gli oggetti, piuttosto.

«Fai l'amore con me, Steve», quasi lo pregò dolcemente.

L’omega lo baciò di nuovo. «Farò l'amore con te, Billy... ma tu...», gli sussurrò piano sulle labbra.

«Cosa?», domandò piano l'alpha contro le sue labbra.

«Voglio mangiare quel pezzo di torta su di te», completò con un sorrisino complice.

Quelle parole fecero tornare il sorriso a Billy che ghignò divertito.

«Posso, vero, mio Alpha?», insistette lui.

«Chiamami solo Billy», acconsentì il ragazzo, stendendosi poi sul letto.

«Pensavo ti piacesse, essere chiamato così», si scusò Steve, gattonando per andare a prendere il piattino lasciato sul mobile accanto al letto.

«Non ho bisogno che affermi queste cose se sono insieme a te».

Steve si sedette vicino a lui, tenendo stretto il piatto. «È il mio modo per dirti che ti amo, finché non mi sentirò pronto», spiegò Steve a bassa voce.

«Lo hai appena fatto», soffiò Billy, cercando le sue labbra. 

Steve lo baciò con vigore, approfondendo subito quel contatto, mordicchiando e leccando le labbra dell'alpha. Avevano bisogno di tutta quella dolcezza per esorcizzare la paura.

Voleva vivere; per se stesso, per Billy, per il loro bambino.

Quella notte nessuna creatura del Sottosopra li avrebbe uccisi: avrebbe vegliato su tutti loro.

Billy si stava fidando di lui, lasciandogli campo libero sul suo corpo. Sapeva che non era facile per un alpha, soprattutto con un dolore così grosso nel proprio passato. Ma voleva fare in modo che finalmente tutta quell'umiliazione sparisse, e lui l'unico che poteva veramente curare quelle sue ferite.

L’omega spalmò con le mani il dolce sul corpo di Billy, offrendole poi all'alpha affinché le pulisse.

Poi, lentamente, gli baciò il petto, leccandogli via i pezzi di torta e le tracce di cioccolato dalla pelle, facendo attenzione alle ferite anche se ormai rimarginate.

Billy si stava rieccitando a tutte quelle attenzioni, sospirando di piacere.

Steve gli leccò un capezzolo, guardando come reagiva - se non gli fosse piaciuto, sarebbe andato oltre -, ma lo vide inturgidirsi e la pelle incresparsi di mille brividi. Sorrise compiaciuto, andando a stuzzicare di nuovo quella parte, picchiettandola con la lingua.

Billy respirava forte dal naso, cercando di contenersi e lasciare a Steve il tempo per esplorare il suo corpo. Era bello essere al centro dei desideri di un omega che lo voleva tanto quanto lo rispettava.

La bocca di Steve scese a prendersi cura di altri parti del corpo bisognose di Billy, finché non raggiunse la sua erezione, sopra la quale mise gli ultimi pezzetti di dolce, iniziando a lapparli via con studiata lentezza, accogliendo poi tutto il sesso dell'altro in bocca.

«Cazzo Steve, così mi fai morire».

L'omega piegò un lato della bocca in un sorriso, iniziando fin da subito a muovere la testa, accogliendo l'erezione dell'alpha fino in fondo alla gola.

Billy si lamentava pesantemente, chiudendo gli occhi in estasi.

Ogni volta che sentiva le labbra dell'altro muoversi lungo il proprio sesso era come se fosse attraversato da infiniti brividi di piacere. Non tutti gli omega lo facevano, e Steve era pure bravo.

D'improvviso, mentre la mente di Billy andava alla deriva per il piacere, un dito di Steve, abbondantemente lubrificato dai resti della precedente unione ancora tra le cosce, andò a insinuarsi nello sfintere dell'alpha.

Billy si lamentò appena, ma non fermò Steve, che con la sua gentilezza stava creando un'atmosfera eccitante e dolce; più cose sperimentavano, più Billy era sicuro che fosse l'omega perfetto per lui: un omega gentile, bello e con le palle.

Le dita divennero presto due e Billy si ritrovò a gemere di godimento. Non immaginava che potesse piacergli. Era stato orribile per lui la prima volta, ma ora sembrava così speciale con Steve.

Un terzo dito fece compagnia al secondo e quando l'omega toccò la prostata di Billy, l'alpha ringhiò voluttuoso, rubando all'altro un sospiro beato nel vederlo così, in preda al piacere.

Ci stava mettendo tutta la delicatezza possibile.

«Steve, voglio te», disse Billy.

«Anche io», rispose l'omega in un sussurro. Si passò nuovamente il palmo della mano in mezzo alle cosce, bagnate di fresco, e usò i suoi stessi umori per lubrificare il proprio membro, per poi posizionarsi tra le gambe dell’altro.

«Rilassati», gli sussurrò all'orecchio, mordicchiandogli appena la pallina di metallo dell'orecchino a ciondolo sul lobo, iniziando a forzarsi nella sua apertura.

Billy cercò di distrarsi - sicuramente gli umori che aveva usato Steve su di lui già avevano avuto un ottimo effetto afrodisiaco - e sentì come un sordo e lontano dolore, unito a una sensazione di disagio, ma non era niente, paragonato al suo passato.

Steve avrebbe reso speciale ogni cosa.

Grazie a lui avrebbe veramente imparato cosa volesse dire amare ed essere amati.

Lento, l’omega si fece strada in lui, masturbandolo poi sul davanti con la mano per distrarlo. Dalla respirazione dell'alpha e dall'espressione del volto sembrava andare bene, quindi si fece coraggio e gli sorrise, rimanendo qualche secondo fermo dentro di lui per farlo abituare, quando lo ebbe penetrato fino in fondo.

Billy aveva le guance arrossate e la fronte imperlata di sudore.

Steve cercò la sua mano, intrecciando le dita con quelle dell'altro. Voleva fargli sapere che era lì per lui in ogni modo possibile. Osservò incantato Billy, mentre si spingeva lentamente in lui con ritmici movimenti del bacino; era veramente bellissimo, un angelo finché non apriva la bocca. Il suo corpo era stretto e invitante, regalando calde emozioni all'omega, il quale sperò ardentemente che l'esperienza fosse positiva per Billy, perché gli sarebbe piaciuto davvero ripeterla, e dal verso che il californiano fece quando l'altro aumentò l'intensità delle spinte, non ebbe molti dubbi in proposito.

Steve baciò le labbra di Billy con passione, permettendosi di lasciarsi andare, sentendo subito il forte braccio libero dell'alpha stringersi attorno alla sua vita, come a non volerlo più lasciar andare.

Quel gesto lo confortò e rassicurò, dando il permesso a Steve di spingersi con passione crescente in Billy fino all'orgasmo.

Fu lui il primo a raggiungere l'appagamento dei sensi, saziato dall'intima strettezza del partner, e non si dimenticò della promessa fattagli: con fiotti bollenti, si riversò nel suo corpo, pulendolo da ogni colpa passata.

Quella sensazione fece nascere una singola lacrima a Billy, che sentì di poter davvero ricominciare con la propria vita. Si lasciò andare a un caldo ringhio di piacere, quando anche lui arrivò all'orgasmo, nella mano di Steve che ancora si prendere cura della sua erezione.

Rifiatarono in silenzio qualche secondo, rimanendo abbracciati nel bearsi nei riverberi dei piacere appena consumato.

«Sono contento che sia tu il mio omega», ansimò Billy, passandosi una mano sul volto sudato.

Era stato bellissimo, dall'inizio alla fine. Steve era veramente quello che gli serviva per trovare finalmente pace. Non solo a livello di appagamento sessuale, ma soprattutto per come lo faceva sentire: protetto, felice e figo.

Nancy non capiva un cazzo. Steve era un re a letto, in entrambi i ruoli.

«Siamo felici che tu sia il nostro alpha, Billy», sorrise Steve, parlando al plurale con chiaro riferimento al loro bambino.

Billy attirò Steve a sé, per avvolgerlo in un abbraccio. Probabilmente era meglio se si facevano una doccia e cambiavano stanza per riposare un po'.

Dovevano essere pronti per accompagnare Eleven a chiudere il portale, e sicuramente non sarebbe stato facile.

 

... Continua... 

Gala & XShade-Shinra


	8. Chapter Eight - Modalità Inferno

Quella notte passò, per i quattro ragazzi e El, in maniera più o meno ortodossa e all'alba del nuovo giorno erano tutti in piedi pronti per entrare in azione.

Erano tutti sbigottiti che i democani e il demogorgone rimasto avessero deciso di muoversi alla luce del sole; si aspettavano di dover combattere al buio, ma la sfiga è sempre dura a morire, perché il cielo era comunque scuro a causa di nere nubi che minacciavano un acquazzone, che avrebbe sciolto la neve e portato almeno temperature più miti.

I tre alpha avevano presi gli inibitori dell’odore adatti a loro che Nancy aveva sgraffignato dalla farmacia. Steve, dal canto suo, si era imbottito di farmaci per non doversi preoccupare di spargere il proprio odore o dover fare i conti con la fine del proprio calore. Anche Jonathan era stato costretto da Nancy a prendere dei soppressori, ben sapendo che i fratelli hanno odori molto simili. Non voleva che fosse vittima di qualche demogorgone che lo credeva Will.

Billy, in tutto quello, avrebbe voluto legare Steve a una sedia, chiuderlo in un armadio e lasciarlo lì, ma, ricordatogli che i demogorgoni non hanno bisogno di bussare per entrare nelle abitazioni, ebbe il ripensamento di non infierire più su Steve, permettendo che fosse presente lì con loro. Aveva già dimostrato più volte di essere micidiale con la sua adorata mazza chiodata.

I cinque ragazzi arrivarono abbastanza presto alla zona Nord indicata da Eleven, e non impiegarono molto a capire che, non essendoci nessuno squarcio né in cielo, né in superficie, sarebbero dovuti scendere giù per le gallerie.

«Odio dover andare là sotto», borbottò Steve, mettendosi occhialini e bandana davanti al naso.

«Tu almeno ci sei già stato...», commentò Nancy, portandosi su la sciarpa. «Sai cosa aspettarti».

«Coprite bene vie aeree e gli occhi, o vi stordiranno», spiegò loro Steve.

«Dimmi che lì sotto c'è una cazzo di illuminazione» disse Billy.

«Certo, come no», disse Steve, passandogli una torcia.

«Fanculo...», masticò Billy, prendendola e legandosela alla cintura.

«Occhi aperti, ragazzi. L'ultima volta ero insieme a quel branco di monelli e siamo sopravvissuti».

Billy diede un colpetto a Nancy. «Non ho capito... lo dice per tranquillizzarci?».

Lei fece un’alzata di spalle, guardando poi Eleven, che scese per prima, utilizzando i propri poteri per atterrare dolcemente nella galleria raggiungibile da sotto le radici dell’albero cavo che aveva riconosciuto dalle sue visioni.

Subito dopo scesero Jonathan e Nancy. Billy fece per andare, ma si girò un attimo per guardare Steve, che portava in mano una tanica gialla. «Chiudo io la fila», gli disse, non volendo che lui rimanesse da solo.

  
Appena Billy fu lì dentro, sentì l'aria più fredda e lattiginosa. «Che cazzo di odoraccio», borbottò tra sé e sé. La galleria, illuminata solo dalle loro torce, sembrava gli intestini di un grosso essere.

Steve era il più a suo agio lì dentro, sebbene fosse molto guardingo.

Eleven iniziò a incamminarsi verso la propria destra. Sentiva che il varco era lì, da quella parte. I suoi poteri erano davvero cresciuti molto da quando aveva incontrato la sorella Eight.

«Fate silenzio», bisbigliò Steve.

«Ma va’...», sbottò sarcastico Billy.

Steve lo spintonò appena, sbuffando. Durante il tragitto in macchina aveva già spiegato loro i tossici pericoli di quel luogo, ed era meglio non allertare i democani.

Era impossibile che fossero tutti andati a cercare Will, e Eleven non era riuscita a dire loro se il demogorgone fosse rimasto solo o ne fossero usciti altri dal Sottosopra.

«Da questa parte», disse ancora, sicura, la più giovane del gruppo, guidando i ragazzi dentro le gallerie.

Era buio lì, e faceva freddo. L'aria rarefatta non aiutava in tutto quello. «Attenti alle radici», ricordò Steve, scavalcandone qualcuna.

Jane ben rimembrava com'era stare dall'altra parte, e quel posto un po' glielo ricordava.

Voleva uscirne al più presto.

  
Camminarono senza incontrare ostacoli per quasi dieci minuti.

Sembrava sempre più essere una trappola, come quella in cui era caduto Hopper la volta prima, ma speravano che aver mascherato il loro odore servisse a qualcosa

Steve, senza accorgersene, si portò una mano al ventre, quasi a voler proteggere il bambino, qualsiasi cosa fosse accaduta lì.

«Questo posto mette i brividi», disse Nancy, ansiosa.

Jonathan le sfiorò la mano, e la ragazza produsse un urlo che riecheggiò per il corridoio.

«Sssh! Vi siete bevuti il cervello?», chiese a denti stretti Billy.

«Vorrei vedere te nel sentirti qualcosa sfiorarti in questo momento!», sibilò Nancy, ricevendo uno "sh!" anche da Eleven.

«Cazzo, fate più casino di Dustin e gli altri», sibilò Steve.

«Shh!», fece ancora Eleven, toccandosi l'orecchio; voleva che tutti ascoltassero.

Il gruppetto si zittì di colpo, trattenendo quasi il respiro e riuscendo finalmente a sentire un rumore proveniente dalla parte buia del corridoio davanti a loro.

Billy fece subito un passo avanti, mettendosi tra essa e Steve.

Potevano essere anche evoluti nel corso degli anni, ma l'istinto di proteggere il proprio compagno e il proprio cucciolo erano ancora forti e radicati negli individui alpha.

Tutti i muscoli erano in tensione, gonfi e pronti a scattare.

Davanti a loro comparvero sei democani, che correvano con le fauci già aperte.

Eleven ne fece schiantare due contro la parete, abbastanza forte da ucciderli. Ne rimanevano uno a testa, in teoria. Uno di essi, però, tentò di colpire Eleven, sperando che non riuscisse a occuparsi anche di lui, mentre gli altri tre balzarono tutti contro Billy (e Steve).

Il californiano ringhiò forte e furioso, in maniera cupa, primordiale, facendo lamentare anche Steve. Non aveva mai sentito la voce da alpha di Billy. Eppure aveva detto di non averla...

Armato del suo ferro da camino che ancora si portava dietro da casa Byers, colpí uno dei democani proprio in mezzo al petto, mentre un secondo venne mandato al tappeto con un pugno; il terzo democane sembrò soccombere al riverbero della sua voce, arretrando spaventato, dando così la possibilità a Jonathan di colpirlo in mezzo al cranio con la mannaia che aveva con sé.

Steve non si era nemmeno dovuto muovere per difendersi. Aveva fatto tutto Billy.

Diede un colpo alla schiena dell’alpha per farlo girare. «Ti dovrei ringraziare per esserti messo in mostra?».

«Non dire cazzate. Il primo che ti tocca lo inculo con Lucille», disse Billy con il petto ansante.

Steve sorrise, orgoglioso di Billy. «E hai anche una bella voce da alpha», aggiunse piano.

Billy sembrò rendersi conto solo in quel momento di quello che aveva detto Steve. Lui... aveva la voce?

«Benvenuto nella pubertà», lo prese in giro Steve, dandogli una piena manata a una chiappa, facendo fare le fusa al biondo. «Andiamo. Se ci hanno attaccati sono vicini, e tutti gli altri sanno che siamo qui per quella loro cazzo di mente ad alveare», disse Steve, passando avanti con Eleven. Dovevano sbrigarsi.

Nancy, intanto, guardava il corpo del democane abbattuto con un sol pugno, capace di fratturargli una costola e trapassargli il cuore.

Billy aveva la forza di un toro!

Steve prese la piccola alpha per mano per darle coraggio, facendole un cenno d'incoraggiamento con il capo, e lei gliela strinse di rimando; era la più forte, ma era pur sempre una bambina, e Steve ci sapeva fare eccome con loro.

«Non avere paura, o lo sentiranno. Noi siamo con te», le bisbigliò.

Lei annuì, prendendo un profondo respiro per darsi coraggio.

Sapeva bene che lei era l'unica che poteva chiudere quel varco, e doveva farlo il più in fretta possibile, perché gli altri suoi amici avrebbero rischiato la vita per fare in modo che niente potesse ostacolarla. Lo aveva già fatto, poteva farlo di nuovo, e ancora e ancora, tutto per poterli proteggere.

Avanzarono lungo la galleria da cui erano spuntati i democani; non importava più fare piano, quindi si mossero rapidi, sicuri che altre orde di mostri sarebbero venute nella loro direzione.

Con il respiro un po' affannoso, percorsero solo poche decine di metri che vennero attaccati ancora.

Stavolta era Steve in prima fila e utilizzò la sua fida Lucille per dare delle poderose mazzate ai democani che ostruivano il passaggio; inutile dire che Billy gli fu subito accanto. L'istinto gli diceva di proteggerlo ma anche di non farlo incazzare. Non voleva umiliarlo, sapendo quanto fosse orgoglioso. In più, Steve era più che capace di difendersi, ma non ci poteva fare davvero nulla: la voglia di proteggerlo era tale che non si accorgeva neppure di farsi male alle nocche delle mani. Anche se un democane gli avesse strappato un arto intero, lui avrebbe continuato a combattere senza pietà per vegliare sul proprio omega e sul loro bambino. Guardò nella direzione di Steve proprio mentre questi spaccava la testa a uno dei mostri, trovandolo incredibilmente sexy coperto di sangue. Re Steve, dipinto di rosso, aveva fatto breccia da subito nel suo cuore. Se non fossero stati immersi nei tunnel della morte non gli avrebbe tolto le mani di dosso.

Anche la seconda ondata di democani fu demolita, ed erano certi che non sarebbe stata l'ultima.

«Sbrighiamoci!», disse concitata Nancy.

La scia di sangue sotto il naso di El era sempre più lunga. Non avrebbe dovuto sforzarsi così tanto... le sue forze servivano per altro. Steve se ne accorse e la mise dietro di sé.

«Ci pensiamo noi a te», disse deciso ma garbato.

  
Quando stavano per diventare stanchi, giunsero finalmente al portale.

Avevano trovato solo qualche altro democane, come se volessero solo rallentarli, come se il Mind Flayer volesse che Eleven arrivasse lì per poterlo vedere.

«Non abbassiamo la guardia adesso», disse Steve.

Da in fondo alla galleria, sembrava di vedere una luce rossastra.

Era come fossero scesi all'inferno.

Il gruppo iniziò ad avvicinarsi cauto, ma un urlo dalle retrovie fece loro gelare il sangue nelle vene.

«Merda merda merda merda», sibilò Steve, voltandosi di scatto.

Troppo tardi, per tutti.

Bastò un secondo e due demogorgoni furono su di loro.

Nancy e Jonathan, i più indietro, vennero presi di mira e uno dei due riuscì ad afferrare l'omega per un fianco e sbatterlo contro una parete della galleria, avvicinando il viso al collo del ragazzo.

Non riuscì però ad arrivarci, che Steve andò in sua difesa, usando la fida Lucille contro la sua testa.

«Col cazzo che te lo lascio fare!», ringhiò aggressivo Steve.

Il demogorgone però aveva la cotenna dura e si girò, pronto a difendersi; intanto nella galleria rimbombarono due colpi di pistola.

«Nancy!», urlò Jonathan, correndo ad aiutare la ragazza; non gli importava niente di abbassare la guardia con il proprio mostro. I demogorgoni, sebbene i due omega non avessero odore, sapevano esattamente cosa fossero: un'ottima nursery per le loro uova.

Steve, mentre Billy lo raggiungeva, vide con la coda dell'occhio Eleven avvicinarsi a uno squarcio sul muro, allungando le mani per chiuderlo. Era da lí che proveniva la luce rosso scuro, e sempre da lì comparve un gigantesco occhio puntato dritto sulla ragazzina, come volesse scandagliarle l'anima.

Eleven sapeva cosa doveva fare e si concentrò per chiudere la fessura.

Eight le aveva insegnato a canalizzare il suo potere grazie alla rabbia, ed era esattamente quello che aveva intenzione di fare, come l'ultima volta. Non avrebbe permesso che quei mostri facessero del male ai suoi amici o a Mike. La stavano già tenendo lontana da lui e da Hopper e da tutti gli altri. Urlò la sua rabbia, sollevandosi da terra grazie ai propri poteri, usando la telecinesi per richiudere quel varco, mentre i demogorgoni continuavano ad attaccare i suoi amici.

Sentiva ringhi animaleschi da parte dei due alpha e il suono dei versi agghiaccianti dei due demogorgoni, ma non poteva distrarsi: doveva fidarsi di loro, come loro facevano con lei.

«Muori, schifoso bastardo!», disse Steve, mentre apriva la tanica di benzina e ci cospargeva il mostro. L'aveva già fatto, era certo che avrebbe funzionato, e che se anche il demogorgone avesse aperto un altro varco, questo non avrebbe estinto le fiamme.

«Billy, adesso!», disse, allontanandosi velocemente dalla creatura.

Il californiano ghignò e tirò fuori dalla tasca dei jeans il proprio zippo. «Boom, baby!», esclamò, lanciando addosso al mostro l'accendino aperto.

Il demogorgone gridò di dolore, mentre veniva avvolto dalle fiamme.

«Spingete l'altro nel fuoco!», urlò Steve all'altra coppia, abbastanza impegnata con il secondo demogorgone, dato che Nancy aveva finito i proiettili.

«Billy, dagli una mano!», aggiunse poi Steve, che con Lucille cercava di non far allontanare il primo demogorgone dalle fiamme.

Il secondo mostro provò ad avvicinarsi a Eleven, ma Billy glielo impedí impalandolo con l'attizzatoio e trascinandolo via da lei.

«Col cazzo, sgorbio!», ringhiò spingendolo verso il falò. La carica di adrenalina che aveva in circolo Billy era a livelli mai visti prima; non credeva che quella battaglia potesse trasmettergli tanta euforia. Anche la seconda creatura gridò di dolore a contatto con le fiamme, e questo le diede più forza per opporre resistenza a Billy, riuscendo a contrapporsi e farlo andare a terra, cadendo in mezzo a un mucchio di radici.

«Billy!», urlò Steve, perdendo un attimo di vista il proprio demogorgone, che ne approfittò per aprire un varco e sparire, ancora con le fiamme vive che ne divoravano le carni.

Steve si allontanò dal fuoco, correndo in soccorso del fidanzato, attaccando il secondo demogorgone. «Lascialo stare, bastardo!», urlò l’omega con rabbia, colpendo il mostro in mezzo alla schiena e facendolo così girare nella propria direzione.

Successe tutto in un attimo: il demogorgone riuscì ad afferrare Steve per un braccio, poi si buttò in una porzione di pavimento lì vicina, trascinandolo con sé nell'Upside Down.

Il tempo si ghiacciò in quell'istante, e una furia cieca, così come un profondo grido di rabbia e dolore, si sprigionarono da Billy.

Il grosso e cupo ringhio fece vibrare l'aria attorno a loro, mentre Billy, senza pensarci, seguiva i due attraverso l'apertura creata dal demogorgone.

Rimase disorientato quando fu dall'altra parte.

Era sempre in una di quelle stracazzo di gallerie, sembrava anzi, esattamente quella, ma ancora più cupa, buia, gelida e dall'aria rarefatta.

Sentiva il respiro di Steve affrettato sempre più distante.

«Ehi! Figlio di puttana!», urlò Billy, senza preoccuparsi di ingerire le velenose particelle di quel luogo, di cui l’aria era intrisa.

Steve non poteva stare lì! Se fosse successo qualcosa a lui o al loro bambino non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato!

Con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo, Billy si lanciò all'inseguimento dei due, raggiungendo il Demogorgone proprio mentre sbatteva Steve semincosciente al muro e apriva le fauci, e un lungo tentacolo gli usciva dalle labbra stellate per avvicinarsi al volto di Steve, dove non vi era più alcuna bandana a ripararlo.

Billy non pensò a nulla in quel momento: voleva solo salvare Steve da qualunque cosa gli stesse facendo quel mostro. Arrivato a loro, afferrò il lungo tentacolo e lo tirò verso di sé, strappandolo dal fondo della gola della creatura - o da qualunque altro posto arrivasse. Il demogorgone gridò, ferito, iniziando a sanguinare, mollando la presa su Steve per girarsi e difendersi da Billy.

Povero stolto, non sapeva davvero a cosa andava incontro; avrebbe fatto prima a scappare.

Già debilitato dalle ustioni, non poté nulla contro la forza bruta di un alpha iperprotettivo che usò quella stessa cazzo di lingua per strangolarlo, lasciando la creatura morta al suolo.

Billy ebbe appena il tempo di dire un colorito impropero, che poi aiutò Steve ad alzarsi. «Steve, dobbiamo andare!», gli disse, scrollandolo. Aveva un taglio sulla fronte che sanguinava. Avrebbe richiamato altri demogrogoni che abitavano quel mondo Sottosopra.

Billy non perse tempo e, dopo avergli baciato la ferita perché guarisse prima, se lo caricò a sacco sulle spalle, tornando verso la frattura aperta dal demogorgone; non voleva rimanere lì un secondo di più, con il rischio di non poter più tornare. Se quello sgorbietto di bambina avesse chiuso la frattura più grande, non era nemmeno certo che sarebbero riusciti ad attraversare quella più piccola.

La solita situazione di merda.

Billy trovò il buco per terra che lentamente si richiudeva su se stesso e, senza pensarci due volte, si buttò dentro con il proprio omega.

Con suo enorme sollievo sentì le voci di Nancy e Jonathan. Erano tornati.

«Eleven, chiudilo!», urlò Nancy alla bambina, al limite fisico.

Li avevano aspettati!

La stanza era piena di scariche elettrostatiche rosse e un forte vento che stava spazzando via l'aria fetida e insalubre. Il Mind Flayer continuava a fissare la bambina con il suo immenso occhio, dal passaggio ridotto a ormai una fessura.

El gridò con tutte le sue forze, cercando di chiudere finalmente il portale. I suoi amici, dietro di lei, la incitavano. Tutti dipendevano dai suoi poteri; non solo loro, ma tutta l'umanità. La scia di sangue le aveva superato le labbra, cadendo oltre il mento. Con un urlo proveniente dal più profondo della sua voce alpha, Eleven concentrò tutte le sue forze, e, di colpo, la luce rossastra del portale svanì, lasciando il gruppo alla sola luce aranciata delle torce finite a terra durante la colluttazione, vicino all’altro Demogorgone che nel frattempo aveva provato invano ad attaccare Nance e Jonathan, una volta tornato dal piccolo portale che si era creato.

La ragazza cadde a terra con un tonfo, svenendo per lo sforzo.

Nancy e Jonathan furono subito da lei, mentre Billy raccattava Lucille e portava Steve all'esterno. Non voleva farlo stare lì in stato di incoscienza un minuto di più.

  
Il gruppo raggiunse l'esterno con sollievo. Era ancora giorno, ma le nuvole nere ancora coprivano il cielo.

Una volta risaliti, Billy fece sdraiare Steve a terra; respirava, anche se il taglio sulla fronte si stava gonfiando per colpa di un bernoccolo. Gli passò una mano insanguinata tra i capelli, macchiandoglieli ancora più di rosso. «Leviamoci dal cazzo, ne ho le palle piene», sbottò.

Nancy e Jonathan furono d'accordo. La città era deserta e per delle cure mediche avrebbero dovuto recarsi a quella vicina.

Entrarono tutti in auto, avendo cura di mettere i due ragazzi incoscienti seduti dietro, con Billy in mezzo a tenerli, e partirono ancora scossi dalla battaglia, ma felici di esserne usciti vincitori.

Erano tutti sporchi di terra e sangue. La battaglia non li aveva lasciati indenni.

Minimo li avrebbero presi per vittime di un incidente stradale, e forse l'opzione non era poi così male da proporre ai medici.

  
****

  
Quando Steve riprese conoscenza era in un letto d'ospedale.

Sbatté più volte le palpebre, portandosi poi una mano alla testa che doleva appena. Era disorientato e la luce della stanza bianca e l'odore del disinfettante lo infastidirono.

Di colpo trasalì, scattando a sedere sul letto. «Billy!», gridò subito. «Jane! Nance! Jonathan!». Il trambusto richiamò subito le infermiere. «Dove sono i miei amici?!», chiese preoccupato alle due in camice, che cercarono subito di calmarlo e farlo rimettere steso.

«Signor Harrington, non si deve agitare nelle sue condizioni», disse una delle due donne, poggiando la mano sul ventre rigonfio del ragazzo.

Solo in quel momento Steve fece caso che il peso che sentiva all'addome non fossero le semplici coperte, ma quello di un pancione in avanzato stato di gravidanza.

Si portò le mani al ventre e una lacrima gli solcò il viso. Quanto cazzo aveva dormito?!

«Cosa è successo?», domandò loro. «Dov'è il mio alpha?», chiese con un groppone alla bocca dello stomaco.

 

... Continua...

Gala & XShade-Shinra


	9. Chapter Nine - Recuperare

«Signor Harrington, lei è entrato in coma dopo che avete fatto un incidente stradale. Gli altri con lei si sono ripresi tutti, non si deve preoccupare. Anche il suo bambino sta bene», disse dolcemente la seconda infermeria.

Steve sorrise commosso.

Ce l'avevano fatta!

Tornò a sdraiarsi, volendo altre risposte. «Quanto ho dormito?», chiese.

«È rimasto in coma per cinque mesi. Il signor Hargrove viene a trovarla tutti i giorni e rimane per tutto l'orario delle visite», disse quella che delle due sembrava la più giovane, sospirando romantica.

Davvero Billy faceva questo, per lui?

Sentiva gli occhi, sempre più gonfi, pizzicargli. «Posso, posso avere un telefono?», chiese, pensando solo mentre lo diceva che lui non sapeva il numero di casa di Billy.

«Lui sarà qui fra due ore circa. Non credo ce ne sia bisogno», disse la donna, mentre Steve tirava su con il naso.

Il medico arrivò poco dopo per visitarlo, e anche lui gli disse che era tutto a posto, e, dopo qualche altro giorno in ospedale sotto osservazione, sarebbe potuto tornare a casa. Gli fece fare qualche passo dicendogli che avrebbe dovuto cominciare un cammino di fisioterapia per riprendere il tono muscolare perso.

Steve si sentiva debole e il peso della pancia lo destabilizzava.

Tornato a letto, si perse a guardare fuori dalla finestra accanto al giaciglio, pensando a come doveva essersi sentito Billy senza di lui per tutto quel tempo.

Gli aveva promesso che non sarebbe mai più stato solo, e invece.. Chissà se era cambiato qualcosa in quei mesi... Non gli aveva nemmeno detto esplicitamente che lo amava...

Sperava davvero che fossero gli ormoni della gravidanza, perché non riusciva a smettere di avere gli occhi lucidi e sentirsi a un passo dal crollo.

Non seppe mai quanto tempo passò, prima di sentire un affrettato scalpiccio in corridoio.

Tirò su con il naso, voltandosi confuso verso la porta d'ingresso.

Quell'odore... «Billy...», mimò con le labbra, cercando di scendere dal letto.

Davanti a lui, comparve un giovane dai corti capelli biondi e gli occhi topazio, che si appese con furore allo stipite della  porta, ansando leggermente come se avesse corso.

«Billy?», chiese stupito Steve.

«Steve...», sussurrò Billy, saltandogli poi addosso e abbracciandolo forte come se il solo vederlo non fosse abbastanza per saperlo reale.

L'odore di Billy gli fece girare la testa.

«Porca puttana, Steve... ero così preoccupato, cazzo...», mormorò l'alpha, stringendolo forte per le spalle per non schiacciare il loro bambino.

Sì, era quello sboccato di Billy, non c'era dubbio.

Steve gli portò una mano ai capelli, sentendoli corti sotto le dita. «Billy...», mormorò ancora, scendendo poi a toccare il suo collo scoperto, sentendo la pelle irregolare in quel punto, ma non riuscì a dire altro che l'alpha lo baciò profondamente, facendogli venire i brividi. Steve ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere a quel bacio così piacevolmente irruento. Per lui era come se fossero trascorse solo poche ore dall'ultima volta che si erano visti e tutto sembrava come prima.

Non riusciva a capire il bisogno di Billy di sentirlo vivo tra le sue braccia, ma ne era felice.

Lo abbracciò a sua volta e sorrise mentre lo baciava, sapendo che per le chiacchiere ci sarebbe stato tempo.

Vennero interrotti da delle voci nel corridoio. Voci che Steve riconobbe. Le braccia di Billy però erano una culla troppo confortevole per lasciarla.

«Steve!», urlò Dustin, entrando di corsa nella stanza.

Billy staccò una mano dall’omega e la usò per mostrare il dito di mezzo al bambino. Col cazzo che glielo lasciava!

«Oh, andiamo! Voglio solo salutarlo», disse Dustin.

Billy separò appena le labbra da Steve, guardandolo negli occhi.

«Mi sei mancato tanto...», gli sussurrò sulle labbra, prima di allontanarsi appena.

Steve però gli prese la mano per non farlo separare da sé, sorridendo caldo.

Appena tutti i ragazzini arrivarono nella camera d’ospedale di Steve, corsero dal loro baby-sitter; era mancato anche a loro.

Steve li abbracciò con trasporto, sentendo l'odore delle loro lacrime. Doveva aver fatto preoccupare tutti, si sentiva molto in colpa. Accarezzò i capelli di Eleven, ancora più lunghi di quanto ricordava - anche i propri erano cresciuti. Era contento che fosse salva e non avesse la più piccola cicatrice.

«Sapevo che eri sveglio», sorrise lei, abbracciandolo stretto.

«Lo sapevi?», chiese Steve confuso.

«Non riuscivo più a raggiungerti oggi, e Billy ci ha portato subito qui», spiegò lei, indicando l’alpha. Eleven usava spesso i propri poteri per poter controllare Steve, seppure in coma.

«Ci siete solo voi?», chiese speranzoso l’omega, guardando verso la porta.

«Per ora sì», dispose Lukas.

«Raccontatemi tutto quello che mi sono perso», pretese Steve, allontanando appena i bambini.

Mike andò vicino alla porta a controllare che non ci fosse nessuno in corridoio, poi Billy iniziò a raccontare: «Dopo che sei stato rapito da quel cazzo di Demogorgone hai battuto la testa, ma Eleven ha aspettato a sigillare il portale e io ho trascinato il tuo culo di nuovo in questo mondo». Steve sorrise, stringendogli più forte la mano. «Poi ti abbiamo portato qui, e tipo non ci dicevano un cazzo di come stavi, non ci permettevano di vederti e...».

«E Billy ha dato un cazzotto a un medico», completò Eleven, che quel giorno era rinsavita dallo svenimento, a causa della fatica, poco prima di arrivare in ospedale.

«Che cazzo mi dici?», esclamò Steve, voltandosi sconvolto verso Billy.

Billy ringhiò appena. «Quello stronzo non mi faceva entrare a vederti. È giá tanto se gli ho dato un pugno solo», disse duro Billy.

«Poi che è successo?», chiese Steve, facendo dei cerchi sul dorso della mano dell'alpha con il pollice.

«Che quel medico rompeva il cazzo e voleva mandarmi in prigione, dicendo che ero solo un alpha violento e geloso senza alcun legame con te, e quasi pensava ti avessi ridotto io in quello stato, il figlio di puttana. Allora mi sono tolto il cerotto e gli ho mostrato questo», disse Billy, toccandosi dietro la nuca. «E, cazzo, la sua faccia è stata impagabile! Mi ha fatto entrare e si è pure scusato», ghignò fiero.

«È per questo che ti sei tagliato i capelli?», chiese Steve, facendo salire di nuovo la mano ai suoi corti capelli biondi. Stava bene così, era più ordinato e gli dava un'aria matura.

«Esatto. Io vado fiero della cicatrice che ho qui», ghignò, per poi passare le dita tra le lunghe ciocche castane di Steve, il quale gli sorrise. «Inoltre non volevo dare una brutta impressione ai tuoi», aggiunse.

«Cazzo, hai conosciuto i miei?!», chiese Steve, abbassando poi gli occhi alla propria pancia, arrossendo.

Billy annuì. «Ho dovuto un po' infarcire di dolci fiocchettini rosa la nostra storia d'amore, dicendo che ero traumatizzato dalla morte di mio padre, e che tu volevi un bambino...», iniziò a raccontare, ma Dustin si intromise. «Avresti davvero dovuto vedere la sua faccia da culo, Steve! Noi eravamo senza parole! Si è pure messo a piangere a comando!».

L'omega sorrise ancora, sentendo le guance ancora calde. «A loro va bene?», chiese piano.

«Tua madre ormai stravede per me...», ghignò Billy, senza realmente rispondere, ricevendo un pugno sul braccio dall’omega. «Eddai... mica me la scopo», sbuffò Billy, senza perdere il suo sorriso. «Né faccio il galletto».

Steve si imbronciò, chiudendo un secondo gli occhi per racimolare la pazienza.

«Non dice cazzate, Steve», disse Dustin, sorprendentemente a difendere Billy.

«Che fai lo difendi?».

Pure Max si mise in mezzo. «È vero», disse decisa. «Billy è un ottimo attore quando ha da guadagnarci: finge di essere un ragazzo timido e delicato con i tuoi...», spiegò lei.

«Non pensi che ci rimarranno male quando scopriranno come sei veramente?».

Billy si morse il labbro inferiore, spostando gli occhi di lato.

Era un briciolo di timidezza quella che Steve aveva visto?! Quello sì che era preoccupante...

«Smettila, mi fai paura», disse l'omega.

«Ne parliamo dopo di questa merda», sostenne Billy.

«Lasciateci soli», chiese gentilmente Steve gli amici più piccoli. Voleva saperlo subito.

I bambini si lamentarono appena, ma uscirono ubbidienti dalla stanza, capendo che i due dovevano parlare.

«Billy, che succede?», chiese Steve preoccupato.

«Ho detto ai tuoi che quando ti fossi svegliato saresti venuto a vivere da me», spiegò Billy, a disagio. Per lui non era un “se”, per lui Steve sarebbe uscito dal coma, avesse dovuto aspettarlo per anni. «Ho fatto un bel casino...».

«Non capisco», ammise Steve confuso.

«Steve, abbiamo un bambino, nessuno dei due lavora, sei entrato in coma dopo un incidente... i tuoi genitori all'inizio erano incazzati come bestie», spiegò Billy. «Ho detto loro che se ti avessero cacciato saresti venuto a vivere da me...», aggiunse perdendosi negli occhi dolci di Steve. «Li ho incontrati varie volte qui durante le visite, credo che alla fine abbiano accettato la nostra relazione, ma siamo stati troppo irresponsabili ai loro occhi».

«Cosa ti hanno imposto?», chiese il castano.

«Di prendermi cura di te e del bambino, ma non è un'imposizione», spiegò lui, posando delicatamente il palmo dell'altra mano sul pancione dell'omega. «E di sposarci».

«Subito? Anche se dobbiamo finire la scuola?», chiese Steve che stava per cedere all'emozione.

«È già finita la scuola per te, Steve», gli fece notare l'altro. Ormai era Luglio.

C'era il college, però. Forse avrebbe dovuto lasciar perdere l'idea. Non sapeva nemmeno se lo avessero accettato in quelli a cui aveva fatto domanda.

Mentre era sovrappensiero, l'alpha gli posò le mani sulle spalle. «Ora non pensare ai tuoi genitori. Se tu non vuoi sposarmi o non vuoi stare con me, lo capisco. Dopotutto è colpa mia se è successo, anche se... non mi pento di nulla, solo di non essere stato abbastanza attento con te nel tunnel», sorrise Billy.

Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia a quelle parole. «Billy, io ti amo, non potrei mai lasciarti», disse, senza quasi rendersene conto.

Billy rimase a fissarlo, incredulo, come se non si aspettasse di ricevere quelle parole.

Pensava che Steve fosse arrabbiato con lui o che avesse avuto dei ripensamenti su ciò che era accaduto. Aveva un po' di paura, ma la dolcezza di Steve era riuscita a cancellare ogni dubbio in lui.

«Per me sono passati solo pochi minuti dall'ultima volta che ti ho visto e non so cosa hai passato. Io, però, ora sono qui, Billy, e non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte. Sei il mio compagno, anche se non ho ancora il segno dei tuoi denti sul collo», spiegò l'omega.

Billy sorrise genuino, in un arricciarsi di labbra dolce e gentile, che quasi fece arrossire l’altro. «Mi sei mancato da morire, Steve», sorrise lui, avvicinando il viso per baciargli le labbra.

Steve lo abbracciò stretto, chiudendo gli occhi a quel dolce contatto. «Non vedo l'ora di tornare a casa con te», soffiò.

Solo allora notò una cosa, e sollevò gli occhi, guardando Billy interrogativo. «Non hai odore di fumo...», notò.

«Ho smesso. Fa male al bambino, lo avevi detto anche tu», mormorò Billy.

Steve gli sorrise, capendo che non era solo nei semplice taglio di capelli che l'altro era cambiato e lo baciò con passione, superando la barriera delle sue labbra con la lingua, facendo tremare Billy per l'emozione trattenuta.

Aveva pregato così tanto perché Steve si risvegliasse. E ora il re Steve era tornato, e aveva accettato Billy senza nessuna remora, rendendolo davvero l'alpha più felice su quella terra e anche nell’Upside Down.

 

***

  
Quando Steve venne dimesso, a prenderlo venne solo Billy. Tutti i suoi amici sarebbero voluti venire, ma erano stati pregati/minacciati di desistere, e i suoi genitori - informati di tutto quello che era accaduto nell’ultimo paio di giorni, sarebbero potuti tornare solo l’indomani, in quanto non c’erano voli quel giorno per Indianapolis, a causa dei turisti. Le infermiere furono un po’ tristi che Steve se ne andasse, ma avrebbero rivisto presto sia lui che il fidanzato per la fisioterapia.

La prima cosa che Steve volle fare una volta fuori fu tagliarsi i capelli e riacquistare un po' del suo vecchio fascino. Era dimagrito molto in quei mesi, e non si sentiva più figo come prima, colpa anche del pancione. Aveva bisogno di sicurezze. Svegliarsi con la pancia così grande era stato uno shock. Billy, però, sembrava proprio contento e spesso gli carezzava il ventre, fiero di quello che avevano creato, rassicurando Steve nei momenti di sconforto.

Dopo una passeggiata, andarono a casa di Billy, dove Max aveva avuto il buon gusto di non farsi trovare, così come sua madre. Steve venne condotto nella stanza del proprio alpha, che da quel giorno avrebbero condiviso. Si guardò intorno, sentendosi a proprio agio circondato dall'odore dell’alpha.

«Mi dispiace, cazzo...», mormorò, Billy, restando in piedi davanti allo specchio.

«Per cosa?», domandò l’altro curiosando in giro.

«Che dovrai vivere qua, con in mezzo alle palle Max e Susan. Mio padre nel testamento ha lasciato tutto a loro», spiegò Billy. «È grazie al loro buon cuore del cazzo se non mi hanno lasciato in mezzo alla strada; tu sei abituato a ben altro che non un buco di casa».

«Io avevo una casa grande, ma ero sempre solo. Preferisco mille volte stare stretto insieme a te», sorrise Steve. Era ovvio che non avrebbero potuto stare lì per sempre con il bambino, ma era un inizio.

Billy si schiarì la voce. «Ho chiesto al meccanico se avesse bisogno di un aiutante, e mi ha detto che è disposto a darmi qualche soldo per un lavoro part time. Anche se sono i soldi che mio padre avrebbe dovuto lasciare a me non posso fare il mantenuto e voglio contribuire», spiegò. «Poi magari potrei vendere la Camaro per poter provvedere a te e al bambino», aggiunse, facendo spalancare gli occhi a Steve. Quella macchina era l'orgoglio di Billy.

«Ok ho capito: in realtà sono rimasto intrappolato nel Sottosopra e tu sei il Billy di quel mondo, giusto?», chiese l'altro, ridacchiando. Non era possibile. Lo stesso Steve non avrebbe mai osato chiedergli così tanto.

«Cos'è, non mi credi capace di prendermi cura di te?», chiese Billy brusco, per poi pentirsene e voltare di lato lo sguardo.

Steve peró gli sorrise. «Non mi pare possibile che il mio alpha sia così figo», disse dolce. «E che sia qui con me». Billy era molto nervoso e Steve voleva aiutarlo a rilassarsi. «Vieni», disse, invitandolo sul letto.

Billy si avvicinò, cauto. «Senti, Steve... io non volevo alz-».

«Sh...», soffiò l'altro. «Non cercare di fare il ragazzo carino con me, Billy Hargrove. Non ti si addice», ghignò, afferrandolo per la cintura. «Io mi sono innamorato del vero te», soffiò, aprendogli i pantaloni. «E voglio conoscere ancora meglio Billy Hargrove», aggiunse, mordicchiandogli il membro ancora avvolto dalla stoffa dei boxer, facendo subito diventare pesante il suo respiro. Era dal calore di Steve che Billy non trovava sfogo se non in solitario.

Steve quasi voleva chiedergli se si fosse intrallazzato con qualcuno, ma decise che tanto non gli sarebbe importato, e continuò a occuparsi di lui, abbassandogli la biancheria per scoprirgli la punta del membro, leccandogliela piano.

Avrebbe fatto dimenticare ogni problema a Billy, e per questo non lo fece attendere molto prima di accogliere l'intera sua erezione, già ben attiva, nella propria bocca, fino in fondo alla gola.

«Cazzo, Steve», vibrò Billy, per poi liberare un lungo sospiro nel sentire le labbra dell’omega scorrere lungo il proprio membro, avanti e indietro, dalla punta fino ai biondi riccioli della base.

Billy sentiva di essere al limite già dalla prima lappata. «Woah... Steve, mi sono ammazzato a seghe questo periodo, ma... la tua bocca...», gemette piano, ansimando pesantemente. Pose una mano sui capelli di Steve, carezzandoli, chiamando piano il suo nome.

Dio, stava per impazzire.

Steve si separò appena da lui, guardandolo negli occhi. «Billy, dove vuoi venire?», gli chiese diretto, continuando a masturbarlo con la mano, facendogli dilatare le pupille. «Dimmelo, sono qui per ogni tuo desiderio da alpha», lo stuzzicò ancora.

«Dentro di te, ovunque tu voglia», ansimò Billy.

Steve ghignò e aprí la bocca, accogliendo in sé la gloria del partner, iniziando muovere la testa forsennatamente.

Da quando aveva risentito il suo odore lo aveva desiderato, e non voleva più aspettare.

Billy si umettò le labbra con la lingua, portando indietro la testa. «Steve, merda... non durerò molto, cazzo...», ringhiò, spingendo appena il proprio bacino contro di lui, resistendo all'osceno desiderio di fotterlo così, solo con una grande forza di volontà.

Il biondo strinse gli occhi e ruggì forte con la sua voce alpha carica di goduria quando venne nella bocca del suo omega, facendo gemere ed eccitare Steve. Se l'avesse usata mentre l’omega era in calore, questi sarebbe stato ancora più voglioso...

Steve ingollò tutto d'un fiato, leccandosi poi le labbra quando si separarono, ritrovando Billy che lo fissava, predatore.

«Steve, cazzo se solo io fossi arrivato qui quando eri ancora re Steve... un re generoso e avido...», ghignò, pulendo un rivolo al lato delle labbra del ragazzo con il pollice.

«Possiamo divertirci anche adesso. Non sono un fiore delicato», mormorò morbido Steve.

«E il bimbo?», chiese Billy, ancora nel nirvana.

«Possiamo fare sesso sempre, basta stare attenti alla pancia», sorrise Steve.

Billy ghignò e scoppiò a ridere, divertito. «Spogliati, Steve. Ti farò urlare più di quando eri in calore, cazzo», disse lui, iniziando a togliersi la polo.

L'omega però non si mosse, osservando Billy.

Cavolo, era ancora più bello di quanto ricordava. I suoi muscoli erano più definiti, il corpo più asciutto...

L'omega si portò le mani al ventre, ancorandole sulla maglia. Billy non lo aveva ancora visto nudo. E se non gli fosse piaciuto così il suo corpo?

«Steeeve?», lo richiamò Billy, vedendolo imbambolato.

Il ragazzo si riscosse, togliendosi lentamente la maglia, senza guardare Billy, il quale capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

«Vuoi farlo al buio?», chiese, poggiandogli una mano sul pancione, accarezzandoglielo, vedendo il corpo più magro dell'omega, con meno massa muscolare e la pancia rigonfia.

Steve sbuffò appena, senza rispondere.

«Oh, Gesù, che pazienza», sbottò Billy, andando a chiudere gli scuri alle finestre. «Tanto il tuo odore non cambia, Steve. Sei sempre tu. Anche se fossi grasso come un sacco di merda o magro come quella specie di zombie che lavora in sala giochi... me ne sbatterebbe il cazzo, basta sia con te», disse, facendo roteare gli occhi.

«Billy...», mormorò Steve, insicuro.

«Puoi cagare il cazzo solo oggi, re Steve», disse l'alpha, tornando a letto. Non aveva un tono arrabbiato, era solo deciso. «Domani, se farai ancora la scena del passivo frigido userò la mia voce... _fino a farti venire nei pantaloni, se non te li sei tolti prima_ », sussurrò all'orecchio dell'omega, facendolo tremare.

Al buio della stanza, Steve portò le mani di Billy sulla propria pancia. «Mi desideri lo stesso?», chiese piano, insicuro. «Se io non avessi questo odore...».

Billy sbuffò. «È il tuo odore, Steve».

«Lo so... ma se non lo avessi... troveresti lo stesso eccitante il mio corpo?», domandò l'omega.

«Sei il mio compagno, incinto e di nuovo tra le mie braccia; si può sapere perché cazzo non dovrei desiderati? Solo perché ti senti un po' fuori forma? Tsk... fanculo, Steve», fece, carezzandogli i capelli, per poi abbracciarlo stretto. «Non devi avere paura di un mio giudizio negativo. Io ti amo, qualsiasi forma tu abbia», disse Billy.

Steve annuì piano, commosso. «È bello essere il tuo omega, Billy...» gli sussurrò all'orecchio. «Accendi la luce», chiese a quel punto Steve.

«L'avrei accesa comunque una volta bloccato a letto», ammise l'altro, facendo spallucce.

«Bloccato a letto?», chiese perplesso l'omega.

«Sì, tipo... così», spiegò Billy, spingendolo schiena sul letto e prendendogli i polsi, mettendogli le braccia a X sopra la testa. «Magari legandotele con una mia cravatta».

Steve boccheggiò eccitato. «Billy, sei un maiale...», soffiò. «In quale giornaletto porno hai visto questa cosa?», lo sfotté.

«Sono abbastanza pervertito per conto mio. Non ho bisogno di vederlo da altre parti», ghignò il biondo, liberandogli i polsi.

Steve rispose al suo sorriso, con occhi carichi di aspettativa. «Io devo esserti sembrato insaziabile durante il calore, direi che siamo pari...», commentò, mentre Billy lo spogliava dei pantaloni, ancora nella semioscurità della stanza.

Le mani dell'alpha andarono subito ad accarezzargli le cosce nude, per poi separare tra di loro le ginocchia.

«Spero che sia insaziabile sempre, Steve», gli sussurrò, facendolo tremare appena. Billy gli sfilò anche la biancheria, facendo un sorrisino soddisfatto mentre guardava il corpo dell'altro.

Steve, nonostante tutto, era già eccitato. «Sei così per il mio sapore?», chiese divertito.

«Sono così da quando sono entrato qui... tutto ha il tuo odore», mormorò Steve. «Quando usi la tua voce poi...», ansimò contorcendosi appena.

Billy scivolò sul suo corpo, fino a far combaciare di nuovo le loro bocche. « _Chiedimelo e la userò_ », mormorò, accendendo finalmente la luce.

Steve ansimò appena, vibrando a quella prospettiva. «Se la usi non puoi bloccarmi i polsi contro il materasso».

«Perché?», domandò Billy con voce profonda.

«Perché potrei farmi male cercando di liberarmi», ansimò.

«Per scappare?», lo prese in giro, mordicchiandogli il lobo.

«Per toccarti e aggrapparmi a te», sospirò Steve.

Billy fece quasi le fusa con il fondo della gola. Steve era così perfetto. «Allora, lo riservo per un'altra volta...», mormorò piano, scendendo con la bocca al collo di Steve. Glielo mordicchiò appena, arrivando alla sua ghiandola, che titillò premendo bene la punta della lingua sulla pelle per sentirla.

«Ora non ci sono demogorgoni... potresti mordermi», ansimò voglioso Steve.

L'alpha si lasciò scappare un lamento soddisfatto. «Potrei o dovrei?», domandò piano, mordicchiandogli anche quella zona.

«Devi e puoi farlo adesso», sospirò Steve, aprendo le gambe sotto l'alpha.

Billy ghignò. «Solo quando mi pregherai», sussurrò, sfregando la punta bagnata del proprio sesso contro l'interno coscia di Steve.

«Non ho problemi a pregarti per avere ciò che voglio», sorrise Steve, con il viso voluttuoso.

Billy lo guardò con occhi ardenti di passione. «Anche senza calore?», chiese, facendo scivolare il proprio membro verso l'apertura del ragazzo.

«Insieme a te è come se lo fossi sempre», sussurrò Steve, sentendo l'altro penetrarlo piano, attento a non schiacciargli la pancia, continuando a fissargli il viso.

Steve sentiva il volto accaldarsi e Billy gli baciò entrambe le guance.

«Quanto sei bello, Steve», sussurrò lui, con gli occhi semichiusi persi nel piacere di ritrovare quella calda unione che troppe volte aveva desiderato in quei mesi.

Steve sospirava trattenuto ad ogni lento affondo, come se venisse viziato dolcemente.

«Ti ho desiderato così tanto, cazzo», mormorò ancora l'alpha, con ogni fibra del proprio corpo tesa, e Steve lo coccolò in viso. Poteva solo immaginare quanto fosse stato spaventato Billy e si fosse sentito solo.

Gli aveva detto in quei giorni che aveva chiesto ai dottori se il bambino avesse potuto nascere lo stesso se non si fosse svegliato, e lui era giá pronto e deciso a crescerlo da solo.

Si chiese se temesse di diventare come suo padre.

Steve strinse le mani sulle spalle del suo alpha, sentendo le cicatrici lasciate dagli artigli del demogorgone. «Billy... io desidero essere solo tuo», sussurrò, mordendogli piano le labbra.

«Lo sarai», promise con voce bassa Billy, facendolo sorridere grato.

«Ora mi fotti come si deve, Billy?», chiese Steve, sapendo che lo volevano entrambi.

«Non aspettavo altro», sorrise l’altro eccitato, uscendo da lui per poterlo mettere su un fianco - in quel modo non avrebbe gravato sulla pancia. Gli sollevò una gamba, così da avere libero accesso alle sue parti più intime, e lo abbracciò di schiena, tornando subito a tuffarsi in lui.

Steve boccheggiò a vuoto, completato dall'unione con il suo alpha. Quasi non fece in tempo a riprendere fiato che questi iniziò a muoversi velocemente in lui, con tutta la forza di cui era capace, sconquassando di piacere l'omega, il quale chiamò a gran voce il suo nome, eccitato da quella posizione che lo rendeva così esposto.

Steve portò le mani a stringere il cuscino, ansimando sempre più forte.

Billy ghignò e gli mordicchiò l'orecchio, sussurrandogli parole sporche che esaltavano la sua bravura.

Steve tremava e gemeva, andando incontro alle spinte di Billy, alla ricerca di più unione e di un ritmo ancora più veloce per saziare le loro voglie.

«Mordimi, Billy, fallo adesso», lo pregò Steve.

«Non mi pari abbastanza convinto», sussurrò Billy al suo orecchio.

«Cazzo, Billy, non resisto più!», uggiolò, strattonando il guanciale.

Billy spezzò di colpo il ritmo, iniziando a muoversi lento in lui; Steve ringhiò un insulto, sentendo poi la presa alla gamba venire meno. Non ebbe il tempo di chiedere cose stesse facendo che Billy gli diede dei dolci baci tra i capelli ormai sfatti.

«Forza... mettiti a quattro zampe come un bravo omega», ghignò Billy, dandogli un'unica spinta più forte, mozzando il fiato al ragazzo.

«Che bastardo», ansimò Steve, ubbidendo però subito.

L'alpha lo seguì nei movimenti, uscendo però da lui, per poter ammirare il casino che aveva in mezzo alle gambe. «Sei così osceno, re Steve», lo prese in giro, calando la bocca alle sue cosce per leccare un po' dei suoi umori. Gli era mancato il suo sapore. Ne leccò le stille che correvano lungo le sue cosce magre, mugugnando di piacere.

Steve nascose la faccia nel cuscino, ovattando un'imprecazione. Billy lo stava mandando ai pazzi. Non vedeva quanto tremava? Sicuramente sì, e doveva eccitarlo da morire. Si sentiva al limite in ogni senso. «Billy, ti prego mordimi. Voglio venire mentre mi marchi», ansimò piano Steve, ormai allo stremo delle forze.

L'alpha gli strinse un gluteo, leccandosi le labbra. «Agli ordini, mio omega», ridacchiò, tornando in lui con un’unica e decisa spinta, facendo sospirare entrambi.

Scalò la sua spina dorsale con le labbra, fino a ritrovare la ghiandola sul collo dell'omega, riniziando a muoversi feroce in lui.

« _Ti amo, Steve..._ », gli sussurrò roco con la voce alpha, per poi affondare i denti nella carne tenera e profumata.

Steve spalancò gli occhi a quel morso, vedendo completamente nero per un istante. Catapultato in quel primordiale vortice di appartenenza e amore, venne copiosamente sulle lenzuola, urlando il nome del suo alpha, non sentendo nulla se non Billy ancorato a lui.

Il corpo era come sconquassato dal piacere, e, mentre era in preda all'orgasmo più forte di tutta la sua vita, si stringeva forte attorno al membro di Billy, che continuò a scoparlo finché anche lui non arrivò al proprio apice, riversandosi in lui.

Con tutti i sensi in fibrillazione, Steve si lasciò cadere di fianco sul letto, seguito da Billy, unito ancora a lui, sia dal bacino sia con i denti.

Teneva un braccio attorno al busto di Steve, l'altro, invece, era avvolto con delicatezza sul pancione.

«È stato... intenso...», disse Steve con un sospiro pesante, mentre cercava di riprendere fiato, ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

«Cazzo, sì», rispose Billy con il fiatone, leccandosi le labbra sporche di sangue, per poi occuparsi della ferita di Steve, posandovi sopra dei piccoli baci.

Steve si lasciò stringere, passandosi poi una mano sugli occhi. Era così felice.

Ora era uniti a doppia mandata.

Girò appena il viso verso Billy, volendo guardarlo in faccia, trovandolo a fissarlo con dolcezza. «Ti amo, Billy», gli sussurrò sorridente.

L'alpha gli rispose con un bacio sulle labbra. Erano in una placida bolla di felicità, ma essa venne fatta come esplodere da un fastidioso trillo del telefono.

«Che cazzo», borbottò Billy. «Steve, va' a rispondere», si lagnò l'alpha.

«Col cazzo. Muovi tu il culo», disse Steve e per sottolineare la cosa si mise pure sotto le coperte.

«Ma è anche casa tua ora, e io ho fatto tutto il lavoro a letto!», disse ancora l'altro.

«Io porto in grembo tuo figlio, muoviti».

Billy lanciò altre quattro o cinque parolacce a caso, alzandosi. Chi cazzo rompeva adesso?! Andò a rispondere, fingendosi quantomeno civile, e rimase di sasso nel sentire chi fosse.

«Steve! È per te!», urlò.

L'omega borbottò infastidito, alzandosi dolorante dal letto. «Billy, se è uno scherzo...», lo minacciò, infastidito ad ogni passo che gli faceva colare il seme dell'alpha sulle cosce.

«È tua madre», disse Billy, allungandogli il telefono.

Steve allargò appena gli occhi. Aveva parlato con i genitori solo indirettamente, attraverso i medici che li avevano chiamati il giorno che si era svegliato, e pensava che sarebbero venuti direttamente a trovarlo l’indomani.

Prese dunque la cornetta, salutando la madre e ascoltando poi quanto aveva da dirgli, senza riuscire a nascondere il sorriso che gli sbocciò sulle labbra.

Billy si allontanò per andare a lavarsi la faccia, lasciando un po' di privacy al compagno.

Sentì ad un certo punto una risata dall'altra parte della stanza, e poco dopo Steve fu alla porta del bagno, appoggiando la spalla allo stipite della porta. «Abbiamo una casa», sorrise l'omega.

«Certo che abbiamo una casa, dove credi di essere adesso?», chiese Billy.

«Solo per noi due, zuccone», disse Steve, avvicinandosi a lui. «I miei hanno voluto farci un regalo», spiegò con un sorriso,venendo scrutato dagli occhi chiari di Billy.

«Davvero? Non mi sembrava che fossero ben disposti... per il bambino...», mormorò Billy.

«Che ti avevano detto?», chiese piano Steve.

«Che era disonorevole per loro che tu avessi un bambino fuori dal matrimonio o senza alcun marchio, e visto che avevamo fatto noi la cazzata ci dovevamo attaccare. E poi non credevano fossi il mio compagno».

«Devono essersi ricreduti ora, quando ho detto che mi hai marchiato e che ti voglio sposare», disse Steve. I genitori, durante il coma di Steve avevano solo parlato con Billy, e volevano vedere se anche il loro figlio la pensava come l’alpha: se si amavano davvero ed erano compagni o quelle di Billy erano parole al vento di un alpha innamorato e non corrisposto. Ora che era chiaro quanto fosse grande e reciproco quel sentimento, avevano capito le buone intenzioni di entrambi.

«O quando ora hai detto loro che mi ami alla follia e non puoi vivere senza il tuo prezioso alpha?», chiese l'altro, sbattendo velocemente le palpebre e stringendo le labbra a culo di gallina.

«Beh, sarebbe la verità».

Billy sorriso soddisfatto e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.

«Sei prezioso, sei il mio alpha e ti amo alla follia», sorrise Steve con dolcezza, accostandosi a lui, per poi venire rapito dalle sua braccia, che lo cinsero saldamente per le spalle. L’alpha tremò a quelle parole ricolme d'amore, lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro.

«Ora propongo di farci una doccia e tornare a letto», sorrise il castano.

«Come desidera il mio re», sorrise Billy, dandogli un bacio tra i capelli, per poi guidarlo in doccia, dopo aver aperto e regolato l'acqua. «Quando potremo andare nella casa nuova?», si informò Billy.

«Anche subito», disse Steve.

«Allora col cazzo che torniamo a letto: facciamo le valigie. Ci aspetta un futuro solo per noi tre», disse deciso il biondo.

«Mi dovrai portare in braccio adesso», lo punzecchiò Steve.

«Ti ci porto dopo il matrimonio, non prendertela a vizio», sbuffò lui, iniziando a lavare i capelli a Steve con lo shampoo.

«Vuoi davvero sposarmi?», chiese divertito Steve.

Il sorriso di Billy si fece malinconico. «Ci siamo marchiati a vicenda, Steve. Che cazzo è un misero matrimonio paragonato a questo?», chiese, facendo scivolare la mano al suo collo, dove il segno dei denti era già rimarginato. Come per tutte le ferite che si erano reciprocamente baciati mesi prima, durante l’attacco del Demogorgone. «Appena sarai di nuovo in gran forma come prima, ci sposeremo. Così non ti lagnerai per le foto», disse deciso, senza nemmeno chiedere cosa ne pensasse l'altro. Si sentiva pienamente accettato, dopo aver marchiato il suo omega.

«Hai ragione», sorrise Steve.

Doveva solo pensare a tornare figo come un tempo - e anche di più -, ogni altra cosa l'avrebbero risolta passo passo, insieme.

 

***

  
Steve stava appoggiato a braccia conserte al tettuccio della macchina, occhiali da sole inforcati e sorriso in volto.

«Quanto cazzo ci mette?», borbottò la voce di Billy all'interno del veicolo.

«Billy, la campanella è appena suonata», gli rispose Steve attraverso il finestrino aperto, sospirando divertito.

Lui sbuffò, mettendosi più comodo sul sedile del passeggero, voltandosi poi verso quelli posteriori, dove c'era un bambino nel seggiolone che dormiva beato. Billy fece un piccolo sorriso, tornando poi a guardare fuori e, finalmente, intravide il loro primogenito, che ormai andava alle superiori, e non riuscì a trattenere una risatina di scherno.

«Guardali, lui e Jacob, che carini», sfotté, indicando al marito il loro figlio alpha che parlottava animatamente con il foglio omega di Nancy e Jonathan, di due anni più piccolo.

«Non lo prendere in giro», lo sgridò Steve bonariamente.

«Ma è vero... Jacob è un omega così piccino, guarda come gli sorride...».

«Deve essere il fascino Wheeler», lo punzecchiò Steve.

«Già, avrà preso dalla nonna», gli rispose Billy a tono, sporgendosi dalla macchina per sorridere a Steve, il quale si imbronciò e lo baciò in risposta. In tanti anni, Billy non aveva mai perso il suo smalto o era rimasto senza parole.

Steve gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, ma vennero interrotti da una giovane voce alle loro spalle.

«Ehw, vi vedono tutti».

«Che guardino», sbuffò Billy, baciando per bene le labbra di Steve, prendendogli il volto con una mano a coppa sotto il mento.

Il ragazzino delle medie fece un altro verso schifato, ed entrò in macchina, ignorando i genitori che si sbaciucchiavano come al solito, sedendosi vicino al fratellino. «Ciao, piccolino», gli disse, senza disturbare il suo sonno, dandogli un piccolo bacino sulla fronte.

Intanto, il primogenito andò verso la loro intramontabile Camaro, che ormai aveva visto svariati pezzi cambiati, ma era sempre rimasta lì con loro, con quelle due gocce di sangue sul sedile passeggero ormai usurato.

«Ehi! Papà!», li chiamò entrambi.

«Muoviti, lo sai che dobbiamo partire!», disse Billy, mentre Steve si avvicinava al maggiore per salutarlo.

«Appunto, volevo salutare il mio amico», sbuffò l'altro. Aveva preso tutta la parlantina di Billy, oltre agli occhi celesti. Per fortuna la gentilezza di Steve era arrivata a lui, così come i capelli. Era un ragazzo molto popolare a scuola, poiché anche molto attraente.

Steve abbracciò il figlio, placando gli animi che si stavano per scaldare. I due alpha erano sempre due cerini pronti a infiammarsi, ma si volevano bene. «Forza, che arrivare in California non è un viaggio breve».

«Sì, papà», mormorò lui, per poi seguirlo in macchina, senza riuscire a non voltarsi verso Jacob, che li guardava da lontano, facendogli il segno "ci sentiamo al telefono", una volta seduto.

«Disneyland, arriviamo!», sorrise Steve eccitato, entrando in macchina.

«Sììì!», gli fece eco il figlio mezzano, e il casino dei due svegliò il più piccolo, che iniziò a piagnucolare.

L’omega sorrise colpevole e si sporse per calmare il bambino.

«Steve, vai a placare la belva, guido io», disse Billy.

Steve si precipitò a cullare il piccolo e farlo riaddormentare, mentre al posto di guida andava Billy, con il secondogenito accanto.

«Allora, siamo pronti, cazzo?», chiese Billy, accendendo l'auto.

«Sììì!», urlò il ragazzino, stavolta sottovoce, alzando le braccia al cielo.

Billy ghignò. «Molto bene!». Dettò ciò accese l'autoradio con sopra il suo CD preferito e partì in direzione aeroporto, per tornare in California per la prima volta da quando era venuto ad Hawkins, portandosi dietro tutta la famiglia che aveva sempre desiderato avere.

La sua insieme a Steve.

 

... Fine.

Gala & XShade-Shinra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie di cuore a tutti coloro che hanno letto questa storia, e grazie soprattutto a chi ci ha lasciato un kudos: non sapete davvero quanto ci hanno fatto felici! **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stranger feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230115) by [sidhedcv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv)




End file.
